Al final del infinito
by michelleuchiha14
Summary: Orihime ha tomado una decisión que cambiara su vida y la de Ichigo para siempre. Ella esta convencida de que esto es lo mejor por su bien y por el bien del nuevo ser que ahora depende totalmente de ella. Sin embargo el destino les tiene preparadas varias sorpresas y para llegar a ellas deberán recorren un camino infinito pero lleno de emociones./IchiHime/GrimHime FINALIZADA.
1. Chapter 1

**Al final del infinito.**

Capítulo 1. Dos grandes noticias en un corto día.

Una chica pelinaranja despertaba con los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana, había pasado una noche maravillosa al lado de su gran amor de la preparatoria por lo que se levantaba de un humor increíble, no tardó en girar su rostro a la derecha y encontrarse con una nota en su mesita de noche e inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, así que la tomo en sus manos para leer el mensaje que le dejaron:

 _Buenos días amor, perdón por dejarte sola esta mañana pero recibí un mensaje de un compañero que necesitaba que lo cubriera el dia de hoy en las guardias de practica del hospital. Te tengo una sorpresa preparada para esta noche, me muero por verte de nuevo, te amo._

Orihime sonrió al leer el mensaje, dejo la nota en donde estaba y decidió que era hora de tomar una ducha pues su día, al igual que el de Ichigo estaría muy ocupado, ella ahora se dedicaba a la docencia, se había graduado como maestra y trabajaba en un pequeño jardín de niños de la ciudad Karakura, en donde a pesar de contar con poco tiempo ejerciendo ya se había convertido en la maestra favorita de todos los pequeños. Por su parte Ichigo, ya estaba por graduarse de la escuela de medicina, profesión en la que sabia podía ayudar a varias personas, el había demostrado una singular habilidad para la cirugía así como para diagnosticar casos que pocos doctores lograban descubrir, motivo por el cual ya tenía oferta de empleo y oportunidad de estudiar especialidad en varios hospitales de prestigio e inclusive en el extranjero.

Habían pasado ya casi 5 años desde que ambos pelinaranja se graduaron de la preparatoria y empezaron a salir, Orihime nunca olvidara el dia que Ichigo le pidió que fuera su novia, pues es uno de los recuerdos más lindos que tiene y que atesorara por siempre en su corazón. Ese día fue el último día de clases, Ichigo temeroso de que alguien más listo que él se le adelantara y lograra conquistar a su princesa, reunió el valor suficiente para declararse, y fue el más feliz del mundo cuando escucho un ''si'' por respuesta; luego ella le confesaría que el fué su gran amor durante toda la preparatoria, ''tonto'', pensó él por no haberse declarado antes, sin embargo ahora eran una pareja muy feliz.

Por fin había llegado la noche, Ichigo se encontraba ansioso por ver a su pelinaranja, había llegado muy temprano al restaurant pues debía tener todo perfecto para la sorpresa de esta noche, ya estaba decidido, Orihime era la chica que más amaba, era hermosa, dedicada e inteligente, todo lo que podría desear y más, hoy era su aniversario de novios y esta noche también le propondría que se uniera a él para siempre pidiéndole matrimonio. Hoy sería la noche de su vida.

Él estaba listo, se veía mucho más apuesto de lo normal con su traje de vestir negro y camisa blanca desabotonada, y es que con sus casi 2 metros de estatura, piel pálida sin imperfecciones, cuerpo que parecía tallado por los dioses y cabello reluciente de un color muy particular nadie podía negar que era un hombre muy atractivo, el sueño de cualquier chica.

Todo estaba perfecto, había decido llegar primero al restaurant para hablar con los meseros sobre la sorpresa así que le dejo un mensaje a Hime (como él la llamaba), con la dirección para que llegara a la hora acordada. Ichigo observaba por última vez el anillo que le entregaría a su chica como compromiso, era perfecto, su propio padre le había ayudado a escogerlo, lo convenció al decirle que era un anillo muy parecido al que el le había dado a Masaki, la madre de Ichigo. Karin y Yuzu, sus hermanas, también habían estado de acuerdo con la elección del anillo y estaban muy felices de que Orihime fuera a formar parte de su familia, pues para ellas, la novia de su hermano era una chica a la que le habian tomado mucho cariño y ya la consideraban una hermana más.

Y ahí estaba ella, entrando al restaurant, tan hermosa como siempre, con un vestido rojo de tirantes con escote en V, labios rojos que hacían resaltar su rostro que parecía el de una diosa, y su hermoso cabello naranja que había rizado en las puntas lo que lo hacía ver perfecto, de inmediato el restaurant entero se llenó de un aura angelical motivo de su presencia dentro del lugar, Ichigo sonrió al verla y se puso de pie para recibirla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola amor, toma asiento.-y como un caballero le ayudo con su silla.

-Hola Ichigo kun- sonrió tiernamente -tan linda como siempre- pensó Ichigo mientras le devolvia la sonrisa.

Ambos pidieron lo que les apetecía de la carta y se dispusieron a cenar, sus platillos estaban deliciosos y la noche había transcurrido tranquila sin embargo Ichigo se encontraba bastante nervioso por la proposición que estaba apunto de hacer, toda la noche había transcurrido con Ichigo contándole a Hime sobre su día y ella solo se había limitado a sonreír o asentir de vez en cuando, él ni siquiera presto atención a ese detalle. Había llegado la hora que Ichigo puso para declararse se acercó con cuidado a Orihime y le dijo:

-Hime, eres la chica más maravillosa que conozco, eres perfecta en todo lo que haces y te admiro en todos los sentidos- puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica y con la otra intentaba sacar la cajita con el anillo de su bolsillo del pantalón derecho- te amo y quiero...

-Ichigo necesito hablar de algo importante.-Corto Orihime lo que el chico decía.

-Claro Hime, ¿qué pasa?- le sonrió muy tiernamente mientras acariciaba aún su mejilla.

-Creo que debemos terminar, ya no estoy a gusto con nuestra relación.-Le dijo al momento que quitaba la mano de Ichigo de su mejilla, la expresión de sonrisa de Ichigo cambio a una expresión de confusión- Veras creo que debemos separarnos y asi..

-¿De que hablas?, no entiendo, pensé que estábamos bien, ¿acaso hice algo que te haya molestado Hime?, podemos hablarlo y cambiare lo que sea que no te guste solo..-Orihime parecía enfadarse más con estas palabras así que lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento Ichigo pero creo que no me entendiste, ya no siento nada por ti, es más te diré la verdad, desde hace unos dias conocí a otro chico con el que he estado saliendo y me he dado cuenta de que a él es a quien amo, tu ya no significas nada para mi, no había querido decirte nada por temor a lastimarte pues tenemos mucho tiempo saliendo juntos pero esa es la verd...

-No Hime, no puede ser debes estar confundida- Ichigo comenzaba a exaltarse un poco al hablar y tomo amabas muñecas de Orihime para tomar toda su atención- estoy seguro que podemos solucionar todo solo debemos d...

-¡Que no Ichigo!- le quita sus manos y se levanta enojada- endiendelo, desde hoy ya no somos nada, y ya no quiero verte nunca más, ya tengo a otra persona, gracias por todo y adiós.- Orihime salió del restaurant dejando a un muy desconcertado y triste Ichigo, al salir del lugar las lágrimas de la pelinaraja comenzaron a caer.

Ya estaba todo decidido, Orihime tenía sus maletas listas y se había preparado para dejar su hogar. Este día había conseguido cambiar su vida para siempre, en la mañana todo apuntaba a ser un día tranquilo, sin embargo cuando tomo su ducha decidió que debía probar con el artefacto que había comprado un día antes en la farmacia para comprobar sus sospechas de hace ya un par de días, y ahí lo compró, estaba embarazada, se convertiría en madre de un pequeño o pequeña, de pronto la felicidad inundo su vida, cuando pensó que no podía ser más feliz de lo que era se enteró de esta hermosa noticia que de inmediato pensó en compartir con Ichigo. Ambos eran adultos responsables y con un trabajo fijo, un hijo en este momento de su vida sería una bendición para ambos, así que estaba segura de que Ichigo tomaría la noticia con tanta felicidad como ella. Escribió el siguiente mensaje de texto:

 _ICHIGO KUN ...¡_ _Estoy embarazada!, seremos padres de un bebé._

Y estaba a punto de mandarlo cuando alguien toco a su puerta, decidió abrir y atender en seguida pues la forma en que tocaba parecía ser de alguien que le urgia ser escuchado.

-Hola Rukia chan- sonrió alegre Orihime.

-Hola Orihime, ¿puedo pasar?- haii- contesto la pelinaranja mientras le cedía el paso al interior de su casa.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?, puedo hacer algo de café, o tal vez prefieras té...

-Estoy bien así gracias.

-¿Y en que puedo ayudarte Rukia chan?, creo que no me visitabas desde la preparatoria, o viniste cuando...

-Iré directo al grano Orihime- hizo una pausa- estoy embarazada de Ichigo y tengo pruebas que lo confirman.

-¿De que hablas Rukia chan? estoy segura que debe tratarse de una confusión, veras Ichigo no...-Rukia le entrega unas fotos de Ichigo bastante comprometedoras, donde se ve el en una cama que ella logra reconocer como el cuarto de Rukia, pues durante la preparatoria lo visito varias veces.

-Asi es Orihime, estoy esperando un bebé y por el bien de el vengo a pedirte que te alejes de Ichigo, pues tu solo impedirías que el se acercara a su hijo, y yo quiero lo mejor para él, quiero que crezca en una familia al lado mio y de su padre.- Dice en tono de suplica

-Rukia yo...- se le quiebra la voz

-Mira Orihime, te diré la verdad, yo amo a Ichigo desde que íbamos en primaria, nunca lo he dejado de mar y sé que podría hacerlo muy feliz, no quiero que mi hijo crezca sin su padre..

-No hables más Rukia, yo... me alejare, no creo que pueda estar junto a él sabiendo que tú esperas un bebé suyo, no volverán a saber de mí, te lo aseguro.

-Sabía que entenderías Hime, yo me retiro y hablare con Ichigo cuando tú hayas terminado con él.

-Será esta misma noche y me alejare para siempre de ustedes.- Sin más, Rukia salio de casa de Orihime y la pelinaranja decidió borrar el mensaje que estaba por enviarle a Ichigo, para luego soltarse a llorar y pensar en lo que haría.

Hoy en nuevo dia todo estaba decidido, ella se mudaría a un pequeño pueblo de Japón muy alejado de Karakura, pediría su cambio de maestra a ese pueblo y sabía que se lo darían rápido pues pocos maestros se mudan a esa región, criaría sola a su bebé pues ella no podría estar con Ichigo después de que la hubo engañado y mentido de esa manera. Dejaría que fuera feliz junto a Rukia y el bebe que esperan, y ella le daría toda la felicidad que su bebé necesitaría. No volvería a ver a Ichigo nunca.


	2. Un nuevo Comienzo

Hola chicos, vengo aquí con el capitulo 2 de esta historia, me encantaría ver sus comentarios con críticas y sugerencias para saber si les gustaría que agregara algo en especial a la historia. Como estoy de vacaciones espero estar publicando un capitulo a diario para que puedan disfrutar un pedacito de esta novela cada dia.

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo y esta historia está escrita sin ningún fin de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretener a los fans.

 **Capítulo 2. Un nuevo comienzo.**

-Despierta amor, tenemos que ir a la escuela.- Le decía una bella pelinaranja a primeras horas del día a otra pelinaranja que dormía plácidamente a su lado, la pequeña se tapó con las sabanas y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

-Vamos bebé, mami tiene que llegar temprano a la escuela hoy porque tiene trabajo extra que hacer.- La pequeña respondió a las suplicas de su madre, se sentó en la cama y empezó a abrir sus ojitos grises, iguales a los de Orihime, al tiempo que extendía sus brazitos para terminar de estirarse y bostezaba para intentar despertarse por completo.

-Hola mami.-Fue el saludo de la pequeña a su madre quien la observaba a un lado de la cama con una gran sonrisa, Orihime tomó a su pequeña en brazos y la llevo al baño para darle una ducha antes de irse al kínder en el que Hime trabajaba como maestra.

Habían pasado ya poco más de 3 años desde que Orihime había dejado la ciudad de Karakura para llegar al pequeño poblado de Karama, un pueblecito muy pequeño y tranquilo, alejado de todo el ajetreo de la ciudad. Ella nunca olvidara el primer día en ese nuevo pueblo, donde todo era tan desconocido y se encontraba tan sola, sin embargo pronto pudo acoplarse, encontró una modesta casita que desde entonces renta a un buen precio; con el pasar de los días se volvió amiga cercana de los pobladores del lugar, quienes se mostraron siempre muy atentos y compresivos con ella, ayudándola en cada momento de su estadía en el pueblo sobretodo cuando ella se encontraba embarazada y necesitaba de diferentes cuidados.

La anciana Kaede ha sido una de estas personas que ha ayudado tanto a Orihime, una viejecilla muy amable que siempre estuvo al pendiente y que incluso le ayudo a Orihime cuidando a su bebé en varias ocasiones en las que ella tenía que trabajar, esa anciana había sido como una madre para Orihime desde que llegó a Karama, y el hijo de esta, un muchacho joven, de carácter fuerte pero de personalidad muy noble había estado también al pendiente de la vida de la pelinaranja desde que esta llegó al pueblo.

Orihime había dado a luz a una niña hacía poco más de dos años, la pequeña había nacido muy sana y excesivamente hermosa, de ojos grises y enormes que resaltaban con el cielo, y cabello naranja del tono de su padre. Era la estrella del lugar a donde quiera que fuera, pues para su corta edad era muy inteligente además de que tenía un carisma único muy parecido al de su madre que la hacía muy especial para los ojos de todos. Suri había sido el nombre que Orihime escogió para su pequeña, lo decidió mientras leía una revista de bebés y pensó que era un nombre muy simple pero también lindo, siempre se había preguntado qué nombre habría escogido Ichigo pero eso es algo que nunca lo sabrá, sin embargo Orihime recordaba muy bien el retrato que Ishiin, tenia de Masaki, la madre de Ichigo en la pared de la sala, y siempre pensó que su pequeña Suri tenía un parecido con ella, por lo que decidió nombrarla también Masaki como segundo nombre, estaba segura de alguna forma que a Ichigo le habría gustado algo así, aunque ese detalle no le importaba mucho ahora, o al menos eso decía ella.

Suri acompañaba a su madre al kínder todas las mañanas, aunque ella aún no tuviera la edad para cursarlo como tal, pero a pesar de eso se desenvolvía muy bien con los otros niños mayores que ella y Orihime así podía estar al pendiente de su bebé siempre. Cuando Hime tenía reuniones de trabajo o tenía que quedarse hasta tarde en la escuela la anciana Kaede salía en su auxilio y le ayudaba con el cuidado de Suri en lo que ella regresaba. La pequeña siempre se portaba muy bien y llamaba abuelita a Kaede y tío al hijo de esta. La vida de Orihime era muy tranquila y todo su mundo giraba en torno de su hija, quien era su mayor orgullo y el motivo de su felicidad, está convencida de que no necesitaba a nadie más para ser feliz, y menos de ese hombre que la había engañado quien sabe desde hacía cuánto.

-Mira amor está comenzando a llover- Le decía Orihime a su pequeña Suri mientras viajaban en un pequeño camión de regreso a casa, eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, pero por la lluvia parecía ser más tarde.

-Lluvia- Decía emocionada Suri mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Menos mal que traemos un paraguas- sonreía cálidamente a su hija- hoy cenaremos en casa de la abuela Kaede, me dijo que prepararía tu sopa favorita esta noche. – Suri asintió y rio contenta. Cuando el cambio paro afuera de la casa de Orihime ella tomo a Suri en brazos y bajo con cuidado extendiendo su paraguas para no mojarse, de pronto alguien se acercó para recibirla con otro paraguas más y tomo a la niña en sus brazos.

-Tío Grimmjow- dijo alegre Suri al momento que abrazaba al peliazul.

-Gracias Grimmjow- le sonrio Orihime.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Qué tal tu día?, será mejor que vayamos adentro antes de que la tormenta se ponga peor. – Dijó mirando a Orihime, y así caminaron al interior de la casa de Kaede.

Grimmjow era el único hijo de la anciana Kaede, era un año menor que Orihime, se dedicaba a trabajar el campo, su padre, quien murió a una edad temprana le había heredado enormer y fértiles campos que el muchacho aprendió a trabajar desde chico. Él, de personalidad dura y explosiva sabía comportarse de la manera más tierna cuando de Suri u Orihime se trataba, pues desde el día en que conoció a la pelinaranja le tomo mucho cariño y supo ganarse su confianza, él estaba al tanto de la historia de Ichigo, y aunque no lo conocía había logrado ganarse su odio, pues el no comprendía como alguien podía ser capaz de engañar de esa manera a una chica tan genial como lo era Orihime.

-Te ayudo a servir la cena madre, el plato más grande de sopa tiene que ser para Suri chan, no es así pequeña?- voltea a verla con una gran sonrisa.

-Haii- dice la pequeña mientras aplaude, se veía siempre muy tierna.

-Por cierto, ya falta poco para que esta bebé cumpla sus 3 años de edad, ¿has planeado algo especial para celebrarlo Hime chan?- pregunta la anciana con entusiasmo de celebrar a lo grande.

-Haii- contesta igual Orihime- los primeros dos cumpleaños de Suri los celebramos solo nosotros 3 con un pastel, pero este año me gustaría organizarle su primera fiesta de cumpleaños e invitar a todos sus amiguitos que están con ella en el grupo del kínder al que doy clases.

-Qué bonita idea para los 3 años de mi nieta, pero en este pueblo no encontraras nada lindo para la decoración, ¿Qué te parece ir a la ciudad vecina el fin de semana?, Grimmjow podría acompañarte para que no vayas sola y yo puedo quedarme a cargo de Suri chan.

-Había pensado algo así, pero no es necesario que Grimmjow kun me acompañe, él tiene trabajo y…

-Está bien Orihime, prefiero que no vayas sola además el sábado no tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

-Entonces que así sea, será la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que haya habido en toda Karama.- dice alegre la anciana Kaede.

Y con esto finalizamos el segundo capítulo, espero que puedan comentar lo que les pareció y mañana estaré subiendo el capítulo 3, aun no sé si enfocarme otros dos capítulos más en lo que ha sido la vida de Orihime los últimos 3 años o ir también con Ichigo y ver lo que ha hecho él, que opinan? :D


	3. Capitulo 3 ¿Reencuentro?

Holaaa chicos!. Aquí vengo con el capítulo 3, un poco tarde de lo prometido pero seguro, espero en un par de horas estar subiendo el capítulo 4. En este capítulo, intente resaltar un poquito de la personalidad de Suri chan, y si, es un amor de niña :3; ayer les pregunte si querían que nos siguiéramos enfocando en los detalles de la vida de Orihime o ir a darle un vistazo a Ichigo para ver que había hecho nuestro pelinaranja en los últimos 3 años, pero pensé que era importante que vieran un poco más de la vida de Hime y de su relación con los personajes que han estado con ella en los últimos años, pero no desesperéis, ya vienen los detalles de la vida de Ichigo ;). Por lo pronto disfruten este capítulo, espero sus comentarios, y arigato :D.

 **Capítulo 3. ¿Reencuentro?.**

Era un fresco amanecer de sábado en el poblado de Karama, Orihime se había levantado muy temprano pues había que viajar en tren a Chibuya, la ciudad más cercana, en donde podría encontrar todo lo que necesitaba para el cumpleaños de su hija. Ya había planeado toda la fiesta, la temática seria de princesas, dulces y mucho color, donde predominaría el rosa. Había tanto que comprar, globos, posters, adornos, dulceros, tela para el vestido de Suri chan que la anciana Kaede se encargaría de confeccionar a mano personalmente. Orihime se haría cargo del pastel y los postres, pues esa era su especialidad nata.

-Mami, ¿yo puedo ir contigo?- preguntaba Suri chan aún adormilada desde la cama. - ahora si se levanta temprano- pensó Orihime.

-Lo siento Suri chan, pero mami no puede llevarte, será un viaje un poco pesado y ajetreado, pero traeré todo lo que necesitamos para tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿hay algo en especial que desees que mami te traiga?.

-Suri niega con la cabeza- Yo quiero conocer Chibuna, quiero ir con mami y con tío Grimmjow.- dice la pequeña con puchero en su rostro.

-Pequeña, Chibuya es una linda ciudad y te prometo que cuando haya pasado tu fiesta de cumpleaños iremos las dos juntas a recorrerla con más calma.- le dice Orihime sonriendo.

-Haaii, esta bien mami- dice contenta, Orihime toma a su pequeña en brazos para arreglarla antes de irse, la pequeña además de ser conocida en el poblado como una niña muy hermosa también era conocida por su forma de vestir, pues Orihime cuidaba a cada detalle la vestimenta de la pequeña y la hacía lucir siempre como una muñequita.

Después de unos minutos termino de arreglar a su bebé, con un pequeño vestido gris de algodón, medias y sueter negro, y botitas rosas para la fresca mañana de Karama, pueblo que se caracterizaba por su clima frio y lluvioso. Tomó su bolso y un bolso con cosas de Suri que dejaría a Kaede para su cuidado, y se dirigió a casa de la anciana.

-Buenos días Orihime, pasa, ¿Dónde está la hermosa princesa de Karama?- Le decía la anciana la pequeña mientras acariciaba su ya crecida cabellera naranja.

-Hola abuelita, ¿Dónde está mi tío Grimmjow?.- preguntaba curiosa la pequeña pues ella y Grimmjow se llevaban súper bien, a la pequeña le encantaba jugar con el peliazul y este disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de la niña.

-Princesa, ¿así que ya extrañabas a tu tío?- llega a la entrada de la casa y toma en brazos a Suri chan- que bueno, porque tío Grimmjow también tenía ganas de verte. – Le dice mientras empieza a jugar con ella y hacerle cosquillas.

-Hijo deben apresurarse, el tren salen a las 8 de la mañana.- Le dice la anciana a Grimmjow, quien ya se había acomodado con Suri en la sala y había empezado a sacar algunos juguetes.

-¿sabes tío Grimmjow?, mami dijo que la próxima vez me llevaría a Chibuna con ella.

-Pues entonces yo también iré con ustedes a Chibuya para cuidarlas.- Le dice sonriendo mientras acaricia su cabello y se pone de pie para irse.

-Orihime se acerca a su hija la toma en brazos y le da un beso- Nos vemos por la noche Suri chan, pórtate bien y obedece a Kaede san- la niña asiente, le sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo.

-Si sucede algo no dude en marcarme Kaede san, y muchas gracias por cuidar de Suri.

-No tienes que agradecer niña, ya te he dicho cientos de veces que esta anciana ama a Suri chan y siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesiten.- Orihime le dedica una mirada de agradecimiento junto con una sonrisa- pero vamos muchachos que se les hará tarde y el tren los dejara.- dice la anciana apresurando a los chicos quienes terminaron saliendo de la casa.

Después de dos horas por fin habían llegado a Chibuya, Orihime había olvidado el ajetreo que significaba estar en la ciudad, pues pocas veces había salido de Karama desde que Suri nació.

-Vamos Hime, si tomamos este camión llegaremos un 5 minutos a la tienda de fiestas para comprar los adornos.- Le dijó Grimmjow al momento que tomo su mano para guiarla, Orihime se sonrojo un poco por el acto pero luego aclaro su mente y subió al camión.

Grimmjow era un chico demasiado apuesto, sin embargo Orihime solo lo había visto salir con una chica, que dejo en un par de días, desde que llego a Karama. No estaba segura de porque no tenía una novia como tal pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que el merecía a una gran chica a su lado.

-¿Orihime?, ¿Hime, estas bien?.- le preguntaba Grimmjow a una distraída Orihime ya dentro del camión.

-¿Ah?, si, disculpa Grimmjow kun, es que he estado un poco distraída, pero no te preocupes por eso.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si ya me di cuenta- dijo en tono de burla- ¿en qué tanto piensas he?- preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, en realidad reflexionaba sobre en como ha pasado el tiempo, ¿puedes creer que Suri chan vaya a cumplir 3 años?.

-Esa pequeña, cada vez se parece más a ti, igual de hermosas- dijo de forma sincera y natural, Orihime de nuevo se sonrojo pero supo disimularlo con una cálida sonrisa para el peliazul, y esta vez fue él quien intento disimular su sonrojo volteando su mirada a otro lado.

-Vamos, ya llegamos. – Ambos bajaron del camión y empezaron con las compras.

Y así transcurrió el día, rápido y ajetreado, con charlas placenteras entre ambos chicos, y cuando hubo finalizado la tarde y las compras decidieron que podían ir a comer algo rápido a un restaurant antes de que se hicieran las 7 y el tren saliera de regreso.

-Creo que la pequeña estará muy feliz cuando vea todas las cosas que llevamos para su fiesta.

-Haii, ya quiero ver su carita, se pondrá muy feliz.- decía contenta Orihime imaginando la reacción de su pequeña.

-Aunque quizá tendrá que verlas hasta mañana, porque llegaremos un poco tarde a Karama, me alegra haberte acompañado, de lo contrario estaríamos preocupados por tu regreso…

Y en ese momento la expresión de Orihime se transformó por completo, su expresión se tornó a un estado de terror y confusión. Pero estaba segura, ese cabello y su porte, aunque fuera a cientos de kilómetros lo reconocería. Ichigo estaba frente a ella.

Hasta aquí por hoy, y lo sé, lo sé, el final está muy intrigoso :s pero pronto estaré subiendo el capítulo 4, en donde veremos cómo se sigue desarrollando esta historia.


	4. Capitulo 4 Decisiones

¡Hola amigos!. Vengo una vez más por aquí con el capítulo 4 de esta novela, estuve leyendo sus reviews y me da mucho gusto que la historia les agrade. Hay por ahí varios detallitos que me mencionan, uno es que encuentran confuso el cambio de escena cuando nos sumergimos en la historia, tratare de enfocarme en ello y especificar mejor cuando se haya cambiado de escenario. Otro detalle que me causo un poco de gracia es que me dicen que Orihime parece no tener sentimientos y actuar como robot en situaciones realmente difíciles, bueno amigos quizá exagere pero en este fic yo quería darle a Orihime una personalidad fuerte y decidida, no al punto de ser fría pero sí que mostrara un carácter duro muy propio, sin embargo si no les agrada tanto que sea de esta manera hare mi esfuerzo para que los sentimientos de la chica se demuestre más, incluso en este capítulo vemos un poco más de su lado vulnerable. En fin, no los entretengo más pero si les pido que me sigan haciendo llegar sus inquietudes para saber cómo mejorar poco a poco. También aprovecho para decirles que hoy por ser fin de semana HABRÁ UN MINI-MARATÓN de capítulos, por eso en unos momentos esperen el siguiente capítulo. Arigato mina san :D

 **Capítulo 4. Decisiones.**

-E..es él- dijo en un susurro Orihime, un susurro que Grimmjow alcanzo a percibir.

-¿De quién hablas Orihime?, ¿Quién es él?.- Le pregunto un poco preocupado al observar la expresión de terror que la chica había adoptado en tan solo unos segundos. El peliazul volteaba para todos lados tratando de identificar al sujeto que le preocupaba a Orihime, quien mantenía su vista fija a las afueras del restaurant, pero la realidad es que ahí afuera había un mar de gente y Grimmjow no lograba identificar a nadie extraño.

-Vámonos, rápido, ¡Por favor Grimmjow, rápido!- El peliazul se preocupó más pero obedeció a las órdenes de la pelinaranja y se dejó guiar por la salida trasera del lugar, la salida fue tan precipitada que ni siquiera había podido esperar a la cuenta, salieron del lugar dejando el dinero adecuado que sabrían cubriría lo que consumieron. Una vez fuera del establecimiento Orihime solo atinó a correr, a alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar, Grimmjow le siguió el paso lo más que pudo…

-Espera chica- la sujeto del brazo para detenerla- estoy seguro de que aquí ya no corremos peligro de quien sea que hayamos huido, serias tan amable de explicarme que fue lo que paso en los últimos 10 minutos ahí dentro.

-Grimmjow… yo… ¡era él!, no quiero estar más aquí, ¡regresemos a Karama ya!.- Orihime estaba realmente muy nerviosa, de hecho Grimmjow jamás la había visto de esa manera.

-Explícame de nuevo, esta vez dime, ¿Quién es él?- Rogó una vez más Grimmjow.

-El padre de Suri, estaba ahí, en la afueras del restaurant.- De pronto Grimmjow cerró sus manos en forma de puños y empezó a caminar en dirección al restaurant.

-¡Grimmjow! ¿qué haces?, por favor vam…- fue interrumpida

-¡No Orihime!- alzó la voz- ese maldito, tiene que pagar, voy a hacer que se arrepienta por lo que te hizo.- Grimmjow estaba experimentando una ira terrible, él siempre fue de fuerte temperamento y el saber que uno de los sujetos que más odiaba estaba cerca hacia que su sangre hirviente buscara forma de saciar esa ira contenida.

Sin pensarlo siguió caminando en busca de ese maldito, de pronto sintió como fue detenido desde el brazo por Orihime, pero esta vez no solo lucia preocupada, bajo su mirada para observarla mejor y vio como las lágrimas se habían apoderado de ella.

-Por favor, regresemos- suplico ella. Grimmjow no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a lo que Orihime rogaba, nunca la había visto tan mal, además el no conocía al tipo en persona, simplemente no iba a saber a quién golpear, y era obvio que Orihime no iría para decirle. Se salvó, pensó.

El camino de regreso estuvo en silencio, un silencio profundo que se apodero de ambos. Orihime no había logrado controlar sus nervios, ni Grimmjow su ira. Llegaron entrada la noche y ninguno se había dirigido la palabra desde entonces, al llegar a casa Orihime solo atinó a ir por su niña para poder dormir, o al menos intentar hacerlo, y así poder aclarar sus ideas un poco.

Al día siguiente, ya en un domingo por la mañana, Orihime seguía en estado de confusión, su mente no la había dejado dormir formulando las mismas preguntas. Primeramente, ¿Qué hacia Ichigo en Chibuya?, ¿Se habrá mudado a vivir ahí o solo paseaba de casualidad al igual que ella?. Desde que se alejó de él, se había hecho a la idea de borrarlo de su mente, no quiera recordar el amor que una vez le tuvo, no quería volver a sufrir todo lo que había pasado por él, pero verlo ayer tan cerca de ella hizo que varios recuerdos volvieran a su mente, pensamientos que estaba segura no volvería tener se hicieron presentes de nuevo, pero es que ¿Cómo es posible que se haya vuelto más endemoniadamente guapo?, ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo en los último años?, la frustración se apoderaba cada vez mas de Orihime.

-Mami, ¿podemos hacer hot cakes para desayunar?- Orihime observo a su pequeña que acababa de levantarse y seguía en pijama.

-Claro pequeña, pero necesitare de tu ayuda para prepararlos.

-Haii.- contesto alegre la pequeña.

En ese momento Orihime recordó que su bebé era más que suficiente para lograr mantenerse tranquila. Hacía mucho que había tomado la decisión de olvidarse de Ichigo, y lo que había pasado ayer no tenía porque afectar esa decisión de ninguna manera, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué seguridad tenia de volvérselo a encontrar?, el país era grande y el pueblo de Karama pequeño, ella vivía feliz ahora e Ichigo no estaba contemplado en esta felicidad. Lo más seguro es que en estos momentos Ichigo estuviera disfrutando de su felicidad con el hijo que hubo tenido con Rukia, y él ni tiempo tenía para recordar los momentos que pasó con Orihime o lo que ella significo en su vida, ¿por qué ella si tenía que hacerlo?, tonta, pensó. Pero con esto la pelinaranja decidió cerrar ese capítulo, había reflexionado lo suficiente sobre lo ocurrido y la mejor conclusión que tomó fue que era necesario olvidarse por completo de los hechos ocurridos el día de ayer.

Hasta aquí el capítulo 4, y ahora si no los haré esperar más, en el próximo capítulo (que estará disponible para su libre lectura en unos minutos) veremos el punto de vista de Ichigo y lo que ha hecho en los últimos 3 años…..¿estará saliendo o casado con Rukia san? D:


	5. Capitulo 5 Heridas

Bueno, cumpliendo con el mini maratón, aquí el quinto capítulo, será más que nada una narración sobre los hechos que han acontecido en la vida de Ichigo. Si recibo los suficientes reviews es posible que haga otro maratón pronto

 **Capítulo 5. Heridas.**

Era un lunes como cualquier otro, el trabajo se había vuelto la rutina de siempre, en el hospital había trabajo por hacer a toda hora, pacientes con todo tipo de males entraban y salían casi a cada segundo en el gran hospital central de Tokyo, Japón, y un pelinaranja estaba ahí para brindar su labor con todos esos pacientes, era un trabajo sin duda muy desgastante, no todos los médicos aguantaban las largas jornadas en este, el principal hospital de la capital Nipona, sin embargo para Ichigo este trabajo era toda su vida.

Y así como suena eso, el trabajo que tenía en ese lugar era para él lo más importante. Habiendo terminado su carrera en medicina, logrando graduarse como uno de los mejores de su generación, decidió aceptar la propuesta del mejor hospital de todo Japón ubicado en la capital del país, lugar en el que le ofrecían especializarse en Neurología, especialidad que siempre había logrado despertar interés en él. Hoy en día estaba a punto de completar dicha especialidad, había logrado compartir quirófano con los mejores cirujanos de todo Japón, ganándose su reconocimiento cada vez que demostraba su habilidad con el bisturí.

El largo día de trabajo terminaba y el pelinaranja se encontraba en su consultorio charlando con un viejo colega.

-Vamos Ichigo, esta vez sí aceptaras salir, la noche es joven y acaban de abrir un nuevo bar por aquí cerca que está muy de moda, suena tentador, ¿no es así?.

-Vaya, vaya, tu nunca cambias cierto Ishida, mira que apenas es lunes y tú ya pensando en alcohol.- Se burla Ichigo

-Vamos amigo, hay que comenzar la semana de buena manera.- Insistió

-Sería más interesante que me dijeras de donde es que te sale tanta energía, lo único que puedo pensar en este momento del día es llegar a mi casa y dormir, mañana es posible que haya el doble de consultas que hoy, ¿sabías?.

-Se nota que no tienes hijos Ichigo, eso es lo que te hace sacar más energía de quien sabe dónde, pero es por eso que hoy no quiero llegar temprano a casa, esos niños me exprimen más que el hospital mismo, en serio.

-Si tuviera un hijo posiblemente ya me hubiera ido a casa hace un par de horas cuando mi turno termino.

-No seas agua fiestas, mira invitare a algunas chicas, que bien te hace falta, ¿qué dices?

-En serio que nunca cambien, eh amigo.- Le da una palmada en el hombro para despedirse mientras lleva su bata con la otra mano por arriba de su hombro derecho.

-Tu tampoco cambias Ichigo, siempre de aburrido..-

-Vamos, tu puedes divertirte por mi esta noche, solo trata de llegar bien mañana al trabajo quieres.

-Seguro director- se despide. Ichigo toma su maletín, sale del hospital y conduce su Mercedes Benz negro hasta su apartamento, de verdad necesitaba descansar, había permanecido en el hospital desde el domingo por la mañana y no porque el trabajo se lo exigiera en sí, más bien lo hacía por gusto propio, deseaba aprender todo lo que fuera necesario y eso solo lo lograría con horas extra de práctica. Estaba por llegar cuando recibió un mensaje de Rukia informándole que estaría afuera de su apartamento esperándolo, él solo quería dormir.

-Ichigooo- grita Rukia al momento que se abalanza sobre el pelinaranja.

-Lo siento Rukia, estoy muy cansado, de verdad creo que necesito un poco de descanso.

-Pero Ichigo, no nos hemos visto desde el viernes, el sábado me abandonaste y te fuiste a quien sabe dónde y no me avisaste nada, y ayer y hoy estuviste todo el día trabajando, no es justo.- Hace un infantil puchero mientras se pega al brazo del pelinaranja.

-No veo porque tengo que avisarte sobre cada lugar que frecuento, creo que últimamente has estado siguiéndome más de lo normal y la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo para este tipo de cosas Rukia y no es la primera vez que te lo digo.

-Ichigo yo creo que deberíamos darnos otra oportunidad, sabes que yo no he podido olvidarte y sabes más que nadie que desde que perdí a mi bebé solo me quedas tú.- Ok, ya era suficiente para Ichigo, estaba cansado de escuchar el mismo chantaje de siempre, a él le dolía tanto o más que a ella la perdida de ese bebé, pero no le parecía justo que Rukia lo utilizara cada vez que quería salirse con la suya.

-Mira de verdad estoy cansado,¿ te parece si nos vemos otro dia?- Le decía para evadirla mientras abria la puerta de su apartamento.

-Ay, está bien, mañana te buscare así que espero que no estés tan cansado, ¿de acuerdo?, guarda mejor tus energías honey, hay cosas más interesantes que hacer.- le decía mientras se despedía guiñándole un ojo.

Ichigo por fin logro entrar a su departamento, era bastante lujoso y cómodo sin embargo nunca había logrado encontrarlo realmente reconfortable, para él el sencillo departamento de Orihime que llego a compartir varias noches con ella era un millón de veces más cómodo que su actual y lujoso lugar de vivienda actual. Orihime, Orihime, no importa que hiciera, siempre, cada día, estaría presente en su mente, aún cuando tratarla de evitarla ella siempre estaba ahí. ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que resultar así?, todo su mundo se vino abajo en una noche, su único amor le había negado todo tipo de oportunidad y acercamiento. Nunca olvidara el vacío tan horrible que sintió cuando volvió a ir a ese reconfortable departamento para buscarla y simplemente vio que ella se había marchado, que lo había dejado para siempre y sin dejar una mínima pista de su paradero. La busco por tantos lugares, incluso fue a preguntar al lugar en el que ella trabajaba de maestra pero nadie supo darle informes de su paradero, definitivamente ella había tomado todas las precauciones necesarias para nunca ser encontrada. Su mundo y sus sueños habían terminado, todo a su alrededor empezaba a cambiar, y todo cambio aún más cuando Rukia le dijo que se convertiría en padre, le pareció imposible esa posibilidad, el no recordaba haber estado con ella de ninguna forma, era prácticamente imposible que hubiera estado con ella cuando tenía a Orihime a su lado, sin embargo hubo una noche en la que sus sentidos fueron presa de algo fuera de su alcance, efectivamente esa noche Ichigo acepta haberlo olvidado todo pero Rukia aparecía con esta noticia y con pruebas de lo que afirmaba. Él entendió entonces cual fue el motivo del alejamiento tan duro y repentino de Orihime, y él era el único culpable. Era un ser humano de lo peor por haberle hecho eso a Orihime, si tan solo esa noche no hubiera salido a esa fiesta de la que no recuerda nada. Todo estaba perdido pero un bebé suyo venia en camino y el jamás le negaría todo lo que un pequeño ser inocente se merecía, había considerado la idea de casarse con Rukia y poner su mejor esfuerzo para criar a ese niño que venía en camino, tal vez funcionaria, tal vez no, pero él estaba dispuesto a poner todo de su parte, sin embargo de nuevo pasaron cosas malas, Rukia tuvo problemas con el embarazo y el bebé nunca pudo llegar a este mundo. Nunca supo la causa exacta de la perdida pero el bebe no había logrado alcanzar ni los 3 meses de gestación, aun así la perdida fue muy dolorosa para él, dos perdidas en tan poco tiempo, habían logrado dejar un dolor muy profundo en su ser.

Aquí termina el capítulo 5, y lo see amigos, que triste es todo lo que le ha pasado a Ichigo T_T no es justoo, jaja pero pronto le pasaran cosas mejores ;) y créanme que yo ansío tanto como ustedes el reencuentro con Orihime y que él sepa que tiene una hija! Pero todo a su tiempo, ya falta poco, les pido que sean pacientes y que no abandonen esta historia por favooor . Espero sus comentarios y una cosita más que quiero aclarar, yo no odio a Rukia jaja al contrario me encanta su personaje en Bleach, sin embargo creo que era la más adecuada para hacerla de ''villana'' en esta historia. Muchas gracias por leerme, mañana nuevo capítulo, sayonara mina san.


	6. Capitulo 6 ¡A Celebrar!

¡Holaa amigos!, qué gusto saludarlos hoy con un nuevo capítulo, ya llegamos al capítulo número seis de esta historia y me empieza a emocionar cada vez más el escribirla. Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leerme a pesar de ser nueva en esto de los fics y gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review. GRACIAS A CATALINA, ANA, NYPSY, AnEmIg chan, y kurusaki Orihime, quien no me falla nunca con su comentario para mi historia. De verdad me encanta y me emociona ver un nuevo review pues me alientan a seguir actualizando tan rápido como se me sea posible este fic. Espero que me sigan haciendo llegar sus críticas, alagos, preocupaciones o cualquier otra cosa que quieran decirme jaja. Bueno los dejo con el capítulo 6 y espero lo disfruten.

 **Capítulo 6. ¡A celebrar!.**

Paso una semana desde que Orihime vio a Ichigo en esa ciudad cercana a Tokyo, pero la pelinaranja había tomado la decisión de seguir con su vida e ignorar, en la medida de lo posible, ese hecho. Grimmjow había aprobado esta forma de tomar las cosas de la pelinaranja, pues ese hombre simplemente ya no tenía cabida en la vida actual de ella y su hija. Hoy era un día para celebrar, la pequeña Suri cumplía 3 años de vida y merecía ser celebrada por lo todo alto. La fiesta era celebrada en el gran patio de la anciana Kaede, pues era enorme y estaba decorado con cientos de hermosas plantas que la anciana cuidaba cada día. El lugar además fue cubierto por globos rosas, que Orihime, Grimmjow y algunos de sus empleados ayudaron colocar. Al fondo había una mesa de dulces, con un pastel en forma de castillo en el centro y muchos cupcakes y postres al rededor preparados por Orihime. La pequeña Suri lucia como una verdadera princesita con su vestido rosado enorme y bonito que la anciana Kaede había confeccionado para ella. El lugar ya estaba lleno de pequeños niños, todos alumnos de la escuela en la que Orihime trabajaba, también había muchas personas del pueblo que eran amigos de la pelinaranja y su hija, el ambiente era muy agradable y todos los presentes lo disfrutaban. Los niños jugando, los adultos charlando, la música sonaba y todos disfrutaban de la comida, Grimmjow se encargaba de capturar en fotografía cada momento de la fiesta, no podía dejar que ningún momento de Suri se escapara.

-Tio Grimmjow, quiero una foto contigo- le decía la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Claro pequeña, solo espera. - Le pidió a uno de los invitados que tomará la foto y corrió al lado de Suri, la tomo en brazos y ese momento quedo capturado con una sonrisa alegre por parte de ambos, realmente se tenían mucho cariño.

La fiesta concluyó de la mejor manera, todo salió perfecto y Suri disfruto al máximo de su día así como de todos sus regalos. Ya era de noche y después de haber recogido un poco el desastre de la fiesta

Orihime se encontraba ya a solas en su hogar descansando con su pequeña después del ajetreado día.

-¿Te gustó tu fiesta Suri chan?- le preguntaba Orihime a su bebé.

-Mucho mucho, gracias mami por mi fiesta- le decía la pequeña al momento que abrazo a su mamá.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, vinieron todos tus amigos del kínder y estuvo muy divertida.

-Si mami, pero cuando vamos a ir a Chibuna?- Orihime se sobresaltó un poco, no podía evitar pensar en su peculiar encuentro en esa ciudad, definitivamente no podía correr el riesgo de volver.

-¿A Chibuya?, bueno Suri la verdad es que es la ciudad no es tan bonita, no creo que sea buena idea llevarte ahí - Tuvo que mentir, le aterraba volver a encontrarse con él.

-Pero tío Grimmjow nos puede llevar, mañana le pediré que me lleve y...

-¡Suri ya te dije que no tienes permiso de ir!- Dijo en un tono de voz alto que logró asustar un poco a la pequeña, pues su madre jamás utilizaba ese tono, ni con ella ni con nadie. Orihime lo noto. -Lo siento bebé, pero de verdad es lo mejor por ahora, tal vez luego podemos viajar a una ciudad más bonita, como Tokyo por ejemplo.- Los grises ojos de Suri se iluminaron por completo, dejando ver su ilusión por ir ahí.

-Yo quiero ir a Tokyo, vamos mami, ¡vamos!.

-Habrá que organizar el viaje con tiempo para que todo salga lindo.

-Y tío Grimmjow también va a ir.

-Bueno podemos invitarlo, y también a tu abuelita Kaede.

-Mami, tío Grimmjow es como mi papá, ¿verdad?. -preguntó inocente la niña. Orihime no podía creer la pregunta de la pequeña, si bien sabía que algún día ella preguntaría sobre quien era su padre no esperaba semejante pregunta tan pronto, bueno su pequeña era demasiado inteligente pero no sabía cómo explicarle la situación, definitivamente no iba a decirle: "lo siento hija tu papa me engaño y esperaba un hijo con otra así que decidí abandonarlo y él ni sabe que tu existes", eso era algo que Orihime le explicaría con el tiempo y cuando su niña tuviera la madurez suficiente. Con el tiempo Orihime había tenido muchos momentos para reflexionar sobre si lo que hizo fue lo correcto, sabía que para ella fue lo mejor, porque simplemente no podía estar viviendo con Ichigo cerca de ella después del engaño, pero ¿estuvo bien para su pequeña el negarle la oportunidad de tener a su padre cerca?, vaya todo era tan difícil pero la decisión ya la había tomada y no le quedaba más que intentar ser suficiente madre y padre para su bebé, y claro esperar que cuando ella creciera y se enterara de la verdad la entendiera y perdonara.

\- Bueno pequeña, Grimmjow es una gran persona a la que ambas queremos mucho, ¿no es así?, pero tú solo tienes un padre y una madre y esa soy yo.

-Pero todos los niños tienen a su papá, ¿yo por qué no?- Decía con un puchero y cara de tristeza al momento que cruzaba ambas manitas para demostrar su frustración. A Orihime esas palabras le rompieron el corazón, se sentía culpable y con una tristeza increíble, era la peor madre del mundo.

-Suri chan, ya te dije que tú me tienes a mí, eres lo más importante en mi vida y yo te amo más que nadie. - Le dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-Ahora vamos a dormir que hoy fue un día muy cansado.

En otro lado de Japón, un pelinaranja había logrado terminar su semana de trabajo, era sábado por la noche y se encontraba solo en su apartamento, un aburrido fin de semana más, pero al menos Rukia no lo había ido a buscar hasta ahora, eso era señal de buen augurio, pensó mientras reía. Veamos,¿ qué podía hacer?, Ishida lo había invitado a salir como de costumbre pero no tenía muchas ganas de ir, ya conocía ese tipo de salidas y al final el siempre tenía que hacerse cargo de un ebrio Ishida y llevarlo hasta su casa. Era algo molesto. El aburrimiento y la monotonía lo estaba acabando, debía buscar algo interesante que hacer, algo nuevo, hace una semana había viajado a la ciudad vecina de Tokyo, Chibuya, solo para despejar un poco su mente, pero Chibuya era muy parecida a Tokyo, tal vez debería intentar con algo nuevo, algo más pequeño y típico, un pueblo por ejemplo. Y quizá si era una buena idea, incluso el director principal del Hospital Central de Tokyo le había sugerido que se tomará unas vacaciones, pues desde que ingresó al hospital jamás había tomado vacaciones, el era de los doctores que hacían turnos dobles y trabajaba sin falta hasta en días festivos. Empezó empezó a buscar un lugar en el que pudiera descansar una semana entera, había muchos lugares en el país que merecían ser visitados, y de pronto pensó en cual feliz hubiera sido poder viajar a un pueblo de Japón con Orihime, recordaba perfectamente como ella se emocionaba con la idea de visitar los lugares más culturales y con historia de Japón y sonrío ante este recuerdo-¿Dónde estarás Orihime?, seguro habrás podido continuar con tu vida, siempre tan independiente y decidida- pensaba, ¿qué sería de ella ahora?, el solo pensar que estuviera con otro hombre hacia hervir la sangre del pelinaranja, pero pensando claro eso era lo más posible, ella era una chica exageradamente hermosa y cualquier hombre estaría detrás de ella, sin mencionar sus otras cualidades, era la mujer perfecta pero Ichigo ya la había perdido. Él sabía que la había lastimado y no se merecía semejante mujer junto a él nunca más. Solo le quedaba esperar a que fuera feliz, pues se lo merecía, y él bueno, él estaba bien con su trabajo y era afortunado de tener una familia maravillosa. De nuevo regreso al tema del viaje y empezó a ver los lugares que podía visitar. -Veamos esta Kyoto, Tepeke, Karama...¿cuál será mejor opción?.

Hasta aquí el capítulo por hoy, y wooowww, ¿Por cuál ciudad Ichigo se decidirá por visitar?. Tal vez lo averiguemos mañana con nuevo capitulo de esta historia :D

Por cierto amigos, les comparto mi instagram para todo aquel que quiera seguirme: michellemondragon

Sayonara mina san :D


	7. Capitulo 7 Un día Impredecible

¡HOLA!, no les digo mucho hoy solo que espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo, jaja ojala que les guste, escribirlo fue divertido.

 **Capítulo 7. Un día impredecible.**

El fin de semana había terminado, era un lunes y como de costumbre había un clima templado y nublado en Karama. Orihime daba por terminada sus clases en el Kínder del pueblo y se preparaba para tomar sus cosas e ir de regreso a casa, de la mano con Suri chan tomaban el pequeño camión que las dejaba en las puertas de su hogar.

-¿Sabes Suri chan?, mañana no hay clases en Karama porque es aniversario de la fundación del pueblo, así que estaba planeado visitar contigo el parque y pasar el día juntas recorriendo los alrededores, recolectando flores y tomando fotos, ¿qué te parece?.

-Haii, será un día divertido mami.

-Sí, también podemos ir a visitar los cultivos de tio Grimmjow, ayer me dijo que los árboles frutales ya están enormes y las flores de su pastizal empezaron a florecer. -¡Yo quiero a ver la flores!-Gritó emocionada.

-Seguro, seguro Suri chan, nos divertiremos mucho mañana.

Y así, al día siguiente, Orihime y Suri se levantaron muy temprano para disfrutar de su día juntas. Orihime eligió unos jeans de mezclilla ajustados, una chaqueta color piel y unas botas color café, un atuendo perfecto para pasar el día recorriendo el pueblo; a Suri la vistió con unas medias negras, un short gris que tenía lunares blancos, una blusita negra que tenía el dibujo de un tierno gato, y termino su look con unas botitas grises y el cabello suelto con un pequeño moño negro del lado derecho que recogía un pequeño mechón de cabello naranja hacia un lado. Juntas salieron y el primer lugar que recorrieron fue un pequeño café muy típico del pueblo donde tomarían un rico desayuno.

-¿A dónde iremos después mami?- Preguntó Suri mientras se comía su rico y esponjoso Hot cake.

-Mmm.. Creo que podríamos ir con Grimmjow kun para ver sus árboles y flores.

-Entonces me apresurare a comer mami. -Decía al momento que tomaba un enorme bocado de su desayuno.

-Jaja tranquila Suri chan, tenemos todo el día.- Le decía sonriente Orihime. Y así ambas pelinaranjas se dirigieron a los campos de cultivo del peliazul, quien ya las estaba esperando. Sus campos de cultivo eran enormes, Orihime los había visitado hacía más de dos años pero no pensó que estarían tan cambiados, Grimmjow sí que había sabido trabajarlos. El lugar era muy grande, todo era color verde y había árboles frutales divididos en cada sección según el tipo de fruto, duraznos, manzanos, y muchas otras especies que Orihime no conocía; había otra sección a la orilla en donde crecían hermosas flores azules y blancas a lo largo de todo un prado, la vista era realmente maravillosa y el lugar inspiraba mucha calma.

-¡Hey!, qué bueno que llegan, las estaba esperando.- decía un sudado Grimmjow por el trabajo duro que estaba haciendo al plantar unos árboles nuevos.

-Wow Grimmjow kun, este lugar es hermoso, no pensé que hubiera cambiado tanto desde la última vez que vine.

-¡Ja!, hemos trabajado duro desde entonces para lograr los mejores cultivos de la región.- Comentaba orgulloso el peliazul.

-Quiero ir a ver las flores, ¿puedo mami?.

-Claro, pero ten cuidado y no te alejes mucho.

-Heey pequeña, ¿por qué no vas y cortas las mejores flores para llevárselas a tu abue?, seguro se pondrá contenta si lo haces.- Los ojos de Suri se iluminaron por la brillante idea de Grimmjow, seguro que su abuelita Kaede se pondría muy feliz si ella seleccionaba las mejores flores.

-Haii- dijo mientras corría al lado del prado donde se encontraban las flores.

Orihime y Grimmjow se quedaron conversando sobre los árboles frutales y cuanto habían tardado en dar los primeros frutos. - Estas flores están muy bonitas, pero debo buscar las mejores- la pequeña tenía entre sus bracitos un pequeño ramo que había colectado, eran todas flores blancas y había cocado algunas azules intercaladas, pero de pronto vino a su mente que sería buena idea colocar flores rosas para hacer resaltar más su ramo. Así que debía buscar flores rosas.

-Grimmjow kun, iré a darle un vistazo a Suri, creo que ya se está tardando un poco.- La pelinaranja fue hacia los campos de flores y empezó a inspeccionar con su vista a Suri, pero no lograba ver nada más allá de las flores, empezó a adentrarse más entre los arbustos pero tampoco logro ver rastro de su pequeña, Orihime empezó a preocuparse pero siguió buscando, después de unos minutos que Grimmjow noto su que empezaba atardar decidió ir a echar un vistazo.

-Hime, ¿pasa algo?, ¿Dónde está Suri?.- preguntó algo preocupado a ver a Orihime tan exaltada buscando con su vista.

-No lo sé Grimmjow, no la encuentro por ninguna parte.-Dijo temblando un poco, sudando y preocupada.

-Tranquila, no debe estar lejos, tal vez fue a uno de los campos vecinos, buscaremos juntos.- Grimmjow empezó a buscar y luego de casi una hora sin resultados ordenó a todos sus trabajadores que dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para ir a los campos vecinos y buscar a la pequeña.

Del otro lado del pueblo, la pequeña Suri se encontraba en el suelo del jardín central del pueblo, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas, había caminado mucho para encontrar flores rosas y cuando por fin las encontró en el jardín la pequeña corrió apresurada para cortar la mejor flor cuando tropezó y cayó aplastando el ramito de flores que le había costado tanto colectar, su abuelita ya no estaría feliz, además se había lastimado su rodilla izquierda con la caída, eso sin contar que estaba lejos de su madre, se había alejado sin darse cuenta y ahora no sabía cómo regresar a casa, estaba perdida, sola y lastimada, así que el llanto de la pequeña no tardó en aparecer, sus ojitos grises se nublaron y aun en el suelo, sin ánimos de levantarse sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella.

-¡Hey pequeña!, ¿te encuentras bien?.- preguntó una voz preocupada. Suri alzó su vista y pudo observar a un hombre muy alto que usaba unos jeans color negro, playera gris y chaqueta negra, su cabello era color naranja, como el de su madre, como el de ella; Suri quedo sin darse cuenta un poco hipnotizada mientras lo observaba.

-¿Te lastimaste con la caída?- El chico se arrodillo para ver más de cerca a la pequeña y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo, entonces pudo ver la herida de su rodilla, que había logrado romper su media.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes, vamos a tratar esa herida.- cargo a la pequeña en brazos y la llevo hasta la banca más cercana del parque.

-Espérame aquí un segundo, iré por mi maletín para curarte. - Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello naranja de la pequeña. El chico se dirigió a una orilla del parque en donde estaba estacionado su coche negro, lo abrió con prisa y saco el botiquín de primeros auxilios que siempre llevaba con el, luego se apresuró a volver con la pequeña.

-Bien aquí esta, veamos. -Examinó a fondo la herida- Tranquila, te curare pronto y no te dolerá más.- El chico esperaba que sus palabras tranquilizara a la pequeña pero esta empezó a llorar más, y extrañamente las lágrimas de la bebé causaban mucha incomodidad al chico, sus ojos le recordaban mucho a cierta persona que también odiaba ver llorar.

\- ¿Aún te duele?, ¡ya lo sé!, tengo una pomada mágica que ayudará a que el dolor se vaya.-El chico limpio primero la herida con algodón y agua tratando de no lastimar a la pequeña, luego desinfecto el área lastimaba para después ponerle la pomada y aplicarle el vendaje correcto. Él estaba seguro que esa pomada haría desaparecer al instante cualquier rastro de dolor, sin embargo volvió a observar a la pequeña y seguía con ojos cristalinos.

-¿Que pasa pequeña?. - Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con sus dedos en un intento de consolarla, la pequeña señaló con su manita las flores que yacían tiradas en el piso.

-¿Las flores?, ¿Eran tuyas?.- Le preguntó.

-Eran para mi abuelita.- hablo por fin la niña al momento que bajo la mirada al ver que todo su esfuerzo había sido acabado. Ichigo se acercó a las flores en el suelo y encontró una que aún se veía perfecta, la recogió y volvió con la niña.

-Mira esta, aún luce muy hermosa igual que tú, tu abuelita estará feliz si le llevas esta flor. - La niña asintió y volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba la flor en sus manos.

-Así está mejor- le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Y dime ¿viniste sola al parque?.

-Sí, pero perdí a mi mamá y no sé cómo regresar a mi casa.- dijo preocupada y de nuevo a punto de llorar.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes estoy seguro que tu mamá te encontrara pronto, el pueblo es pequeño y ella debe estar buscándote, me quedare contigo hasta que ella llegue, ¿está bien?.

-Haii, ¿usted es un doctor?, gracias por curarme, ya no me duele nada. -Agradeció de forma educada la pequeña.

-Me alegra saber eso, y así es, soy un doctor , mi nombre es Ichigo, ¿cuál es el tuyo pequeña?.

-Me llamo Suri. -Le dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa que de nuevo hizo que Ichigo recordara a alguien.

-Qué lindo nombre, es perfecto para una pequeña linda como tú, y dime, ¿cuantos años tienes, 4?.

-El sábado cumplí 3 años. - El pelinaranja se sorprendió demasiado, la niña era demasiado despierta para su edad.

-Vaya, eres una niña muy inteligente, ¿lo sabias?. - En eso Ichigo observo a un señor que vendía helados. -Pequeña, leí por ahí que los helados de por aquí son los mejores, vamos por uno mientras esperamos a tu mamá.- La niña asintió e Ichigo la tomo en brazos con cuidado de no lastimar su herida en la rodilla.

-Uno de vainilla por favor, ¿y tú pequeña?.- Le preguntó Ichigo.

-Uno de fresa. -De nuevo la pequeña termino por recordarle a esa persona, quien siempre pedía el sabor fresa en todo lo que comía. Una vez que tuvieron sus helados listos regresaron a la banca para disfrutar de ellos y seguir conversando.

-¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito de por aquí Suri chan?, sabes, vine de vacaciones a este pueblo porque me dijeron que tiene una vista impresionante del monte Fuji.

-Sí, se está por allá- y la pequeña señaló el norte que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Es muy bonito pero si lo escalas debe ser muy frío en las alturas.

-¿Te gustaría escalarlo?.

-Cuando sea grande, si.

-Jaja, de acuerdo cuando seas grande te acompañare a escalarlo, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Haii, si me caigo de nuevo podrás curarme.- Decía dulcemente la niña. Que tierna es, pensó Ichigo.

\- ¿Y así que vives con tu abuelita?.- Le preguntó, recordando el incidente de las flores.

-Vive a un lado de mi casa, es muy linda mi abuelita Kaede. - De pronto alguien se acercó corriendo agitado.

-¡Suriii!, que bueno que te encuentro, tu mamá y yo estuvimos buscándote por todos lados, estábamos muy asustados. -Le dijo un peliazul al momento que la tomaba en brazos y trataba de calmarse un poco.

-Estoy bien tío Grimmjow, Ichigo me cuido cuando empecé a llorar por haberme perdido. - El peliazul enfoco su mirada al pelinaranja para observarlo bien.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarla, estábamos preocupados de que estuviera sola.

-No hay problema, me alegro que hayan podido encontrarla pronto.- respondió amable el pelinaranja.

-El celular del peliazul empezó a sonar. -Hola, espera, tranquila, la encontré en el parque, si está bien, en un momento voy para allá.- Colgó el celular, por alguna extraña razón el corazón de Ichigo se aceleró con esa llamada, era como una extraña señal proveniente de su pecho, o así lo sintió él.

\- Suri chan era tu mamá, estaba muy preocupada por ti, será mejor que vayamos con ella. Gracias de nuevo amigo. -Dirigió su mirada a Ichigo para despedirse.

-Hasta luego Suri, fue un placer conocerte, estaré unos días en este pueblo y tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo.

-Yo también espero verte Ichigo kun, bye bye.- Y así el peliazul se alejó con la niña en brazos dejando a Ichigo con una extraña sensación de vacío.

Hasta aquí con el capítulo 7, ¿Cómo ven que Ichigo ya conoció a su hija y él ni en cuenta?, pero como que ya empieza a sospechar, no?, jiji me encanto este capítulo, espero sus comentarios con sus opiniones o posibles teorías sobre lo que vaya a pasar ahora que Ichigo está en Karama :o

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en especial a Kurusaki Orihime y a Catalina quienes siempre están al pendiente de este fic y me hacen tener ganas de actualizar cada vez más pronto. También gracias a Greisfer, mi nueva lectora, espero no defraudarte y que este fic siga siendo de tu gusto. Sayonara mina, hasta mañana .


	8. Capitulo 8 Suposiciones

¿Qué hay amigos?, ¿cómo están?, yo muy feliz porque el capítulo anterior recibió 5 reviews, y eso solo me hace desear actualizar cada vez más pronto este fic y traerles nuevos capítulos. Por lo pronto aquí les dejo este y espero que lo disfruten mucho. Ya sabe, críticas y sugerencias en los comentarios, y Ana ya verás te voy a pegar! Jaja ntc, gracias a ti y a todos por leerme, sin más, disfruten del capítulo.

 **Capítulo 8. Suposiciones.**

-¡Mamá, mamá!, te extrañé mucho!- decía Suri a su madre al momento de verla después de haber estado perdida.

-Mi bebé, me alegro tanto que estés bien.- La abrazó con mucha fuerza- por favor, no vuelvas a irte así nunca más, estuve tan preocupada.

-Perdón mami, no lo volveré a hacerlo. -Decía Suri apenada.

-¿Te asustaste mucho princesa?, ¿no te lastimaste o te paso algo?- preguntaba Orihime examinadola cuando de pronto vio el vendaje de su rodilla.

-Me caí y me lastime mi rodilla pero Ichigo kun me ayudo a levantarme y me curo.

-¿Quién pequeña?.- Orihime no pudo evitar exaltarse al escuchar ese nombre.

-Ichigo kun, él es un doctor y me curo la herida mágicamente. -Decía la pequeña con ojos de admiración al recordar a Ichigo. - Él es un héroe mami.

-Parece que él fue quien cuido de Suri mientras estuvo perdida, parecía un buen tipo, pero no es de por aquí.- Hablo Grimmjow, Orihime se quedó reflexionando unos instantes.

-Grimmjow kun, puedo hablar contigo un momento. - preguntó Orihime nerviosa, eran muchas coincidencias que un Ichigo doctor estuviera en su pueblo, tal vez estaba exagerando pero su corazón le decía que era el Ichigo que ella conocía de quien hablaban.

-¿Que pasa Hime?- preguntó el peliazul.

-Suri, ve a jugar un momento a tu cuarto, ¿si princesa?.

\- Haii- la pequeña sonrío y se dirigió a su cuarto como su madre le pidió. Cuando se quedaron solos, Orihime empezó a interrogar.

-Grimmjow, ¿cómo era ese chico Ichigo del que Suri habla?.

-¿Qué cómo era?, pues no sé, habrá tenido unos 27 o 28 años, era alto, mm..

-Su cabello, ¿cómo era?- preguntó un poco alarmada.

-Eh bueno, era color naranja, como el tuyo pero un poco más claro, más bien como el de Suri. -La cara de Orihime se trasformó, y sus ojos denotaron preocupación, se tardó un poco en responder.

-Entonces sí, debe ser él, no pueden ser posibles tantas coincidencias. Escucha Grimmjow, ese Ichigo con el que Suri se encontró en el parque es su padre biológico. Estoy segura.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Y que hace ese maldito en este pueblo?. -Decía Grimmjow en voz alta realmente enojado recordando la historia que Hime le había contado sobre el cuándo la conoció.

-No lo sé, quizá se enteró de que vivo aquí, o es posible que sea una horrible coincidencia del destino.-Orihime sonaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar. Grimmjow intento salir de la casa.

-¿Qué haces Grimmjow?, ¿a dónde vas?. -Le pregunto Orihime asustada al ver que el peliazul estaba a punto de salir de su casa.

-Iré a buscarlo, y le diré que ni se le ocurra acercarse a ti, no permitiré que te haga más daño.

-¡No!, No Grimmjow, es posible que él ni siquiera sepa que vivo aquí, lo mejor es permanecer en calma, tal vez Suri y yo debamos irnos, aunque sea una temporada en lo que nos aseguremos de que él se haya ido de aquí.- Propuso nerviosa la chica.

-Mo estoy de acuerdo Orihime, no creo que este bien seguir huyendo, debes enfrentarlo, es mejor. -Ella se aterro ante esas palabras, aunque sabía en el fondo que era lo mejor tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

-¿Y qué hay de Suri?, ¿Qué pasa si él quiere quitármela?, yo hice mal en ocultársela, y tengo miedo de que vaya a querer hacer algo al respecto.- Ella sabía la clase de chico que Ichigo era, pero no sabía en lo que podía ser ahora, y en este momento su prioridad era Suri.

-¡Yo no dejare que eso suceda! Ese maldito no tiene derecho.- Dijo enfurecido el peliazul.

Orihime decidió que no debía huir, pero tampoco iría a buscar a Ichigo de la nada, dejaría todo al destino, no se ocultaría, iría normal a su trabajo y seguiría su vida como siempre. Si llegara el momento de enfrentar a Ichigo, ya vería que es lo que haría. Era posible que el no estuviera solo, quizá haya venido con Rukia, su posible actual esposa, o con el hijo que haya procreado con esta, un hermano de Suri, pensó. Mañana habría que trabajar, y hoy con la desaparición de Suri y la noticia de Ichigo había sido un día pesado, necesitaba descansar.

En otro lado del pueblo, en el pequeño hotel de Karama descansaba un pelinaranja y reflexionaba un poco sobre los eventos de este día. Decidió venir a Karama porque leyó era un pueblo que inspiraba tranquilidad, y así le pareció desde que llego pero durante todo el día había sentido una presión en su pecho, esa señal que parecía advertirle de algo importante, de pronto recordó a la pequeña del parque, que niña tan hermosa era, había logrado cautivarlo de alguna extraña razón, era raro pero sentía muchas ganas de verla de nuevo, y es que esa niña le recordaba tanto a Orihime, tenía sus mismo ojos, y su forma de expresarse, eran tan iguales...¿sería posible que esa niña fuera algo de Orihime?.

Un nuevo día era en Karama y Orihime se encontraba en el kínder, dando clases con la pequeña Suri al lado suyo.

-Mami, ¿crees que vuelva a ver a Ichigo kun pronto?. -Orihime se sobresaltaba cada que escuchaba ese nombre, y para acabarla la pequeña lo había mencionado todo el día, parecía que su bebé había quedado cautivada con él, y no la podía culpar, era su padre. Además, ella también había quedado cautivada por él la primera vez que lo vio.

-Eh..bueno, si Suri, es posible que lo encuentre pronto de nuevo.- Dijo sincera y nerviosa.

-Tal vez vaya al parque otra vez, ¿y si me acompañas a buscarlo mami?. -Se sobresaltó con la sugerencia de la niña.

\- No puedo Suri...es decir, tengo que trabajar, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

-Mmm ¿y si mi tío Grimmjow me acompaña?.

-Suri él también tiene mucho trabajo. -Se apresuró a decir, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería si Grimmjow tuviera que convivir con Ichigo.

-¿Y mi abuelita Kaede?, tal vez ella si pueda, además ya le conté a Ichigo sobre ella.

-¿Como que le hablaste de tu abuelita?.¡Que te dije de hablar con extraños!- levanto un poco la voz para luego calmarse un poco.- ¿De qué hablaste exactamente con el Suri dime?.

-Pero mami, el me curo, y fue amable conmigo, no hablamos mucho por eso quiero verlo otra vez. -Trataba de excusarse la pequeña.

-De acuerdo Suri, pero se cuidadosa la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Sí, ¿pero entonces mi abuelita puede acompañarme al parque?.- Orihime ya no podía negarse a eso.

-Bueno, supongo que si ella está de acuerdo, si pueden ir al parque, pero con cuidado Suri, y recuerda que no debes andar contando cosas personales a los desconocidos.

-Sí, pero Ichigo kun ya no es un desconocido, porque ya sabemos su nombre, ¿verdad mami?. -Esta niña en serio que la ponía en aprietos, pensaba Hime.

-Tal vez sepamos su nombre, pero no sabemos mucho de él, así que debes tener cuidado y portarte bien. -Si mami- dijo sonriente la pequeña.

Ichigo había decidido ir al parque otra vez, no era muy probable pero quizá la pequeña visitará el parque de nuevo, quizá esta vez con su madre. Después de mucho pensar y dar vueltas al mismo asunto había formulado un par de conclusiones. 1.-La pequeña se parecía muchísimo a Orihime, y el único parentesco que podrían tener, siendo que Orihime no tenía familiares cercanos, era el de madre e hija. Idea que revolvía el estómago de Ichigo al imaginarse a su Hime en los brazos de otro. 2.- Si la pequeña resultaba ser hija de Orihime, ¿quién sería el padre? O más bien, ¿en qué situación se encontraba ella con él?. Pues en un principio hubiese pensado que el chico peliazul que recogió a la pequeña era el padre de ella pero recuerda perfectamente como Suri lo llamo tío, entonces él debería ser hermano del padre de la niña. Vaya eran demasiadas suposiciones, y ninguna tenía un argumento claro, decidió que era mejor esperar y no adelantarse a los hechos, quizá su obsesión por Orihime lo había llevado a tratar de encontrarla en todas partes. Debía recordar que vino a este lugar a relajarse. -Se decía a si mismo mientras se sentaba en la banca del parque en la que estuvo con Suri el día anterior.

Wow, pues hasta aquí con el cap de hoy, Ichigo ya tiene sus sospechas claras, pobrecito en serio extraña a la Hime ojala puedan verse pronto ¿Qué les gustaría ver en el próximo capitulo?.


	9. Capitulo 9 Revelaciones

Muchísimas gracias a todas las nuevas personas que han leído mi fic y me han dejado sus comentarios, aquí les traigo el capítulo 9, espero que lo disfruten

 **Capítulo 9. Revelaciones.**

La pequeña Suri estaba llegando al parque en compañía de su abuela cuando vio a Ichigo en la banca de la vez pasada, la pequeña sin pensarlo mucho corrió a sus brazos sorprendiendo al chico.

-¡Ichigo kun! Hola. - Decía Suri en los brazos de Ichigo.

-¿Pequeña? Hola, tenía ganas de verte, me alegro haber venido al parque esta tarde. - Le sonrió.

-Yo también tenía ganas de verte Ichigo kun. - La pequeña lo abrazo, se sentía muy bien hacerlo. En ese momento la anciana Kaede logró acercarse, pues Suri la había dejado atrás cuando empezó a correr.

-¿Suri que te he dicho sobre correr de esa manera cuando estás conmigo?, esta vieja no puede correr tan rápido como tú. -decía un poco cansada la abuela mientras se sentaba en la banca del parque.

-Lo siento abuelita, es que me emocione cuando vi a Ichigo Kun, el es el doctor que me curo el otro día mi rodilla.

-Pero que bueno que lo veo.- Decía contenta la anciana.- Cuando Suri me contó lo que le paso ese día me quede con muchas ganas de agradecerle, ya no hay personas tan buenas como usted en estos días. -Agradecía la anciana al momento que tomaba la mano del chico.

-No, no fue nada, al contrario fue un placer haberme encontrado con esta señorita. -Decía acariciando el cabello de Suri.

-Vaya y además eres muy apuesto, seguro debes estar comprometido, ¿no es así?.

-Jeje, bueno por el momento solo estoy comprometido con mi carrera. -Decía con una risa nerviosa, esa anciana era simpática.

-Y dime muchacho, ¿qué te trae a este pueblo?. -En realidad solo buscaba un escape de la cuidad, estuve investigando y este parecía ser un lugar tranquilo para relajarme.- Dice alegre el chico mientras daba un vistazo rápido a todo el lugar.

-Karama es un lugar magnifico, hay muchas cosas bonitas por aquí, hiciste una buena elección al venir aquí. Pero entonces, ¿has venido solo?.

-Así es, me estoy quedando en el hotel del pueblo y estaré por aquí una semana más.

-Oh, si estarás tanto tiempo por aquí creo que sería grandioso invitarte a comer a mi casa, como agradecimiento por haber ayudado a Suri, no es por presumir pero cocino delicioso, ¿no es así Suri? -Le decía la anciana.

-Haiii, la comida de abuelita es deliciosa.

-Vamos muchacho, también podemos invitar a la mamá de esta niña, y prepare un platillo típico de por aquí que seguro te encantará.

-Claro, me encantaría señora, que amable. - Le sonrió Ichigo, esta oportunidad le caía como anillo al dedo, tenía que saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas aunque aún podía indagar más.

-Me alegra muchacho, entonces el viernes te esperaremos.

-Me parece perfecto, ¿y dígame usted es madre de la mamá de Suri?.

-Oh bueno, ella es una gran muchacha y yo soy abuelita de esta pequeña, ¿no es así cariño?- la anciana dirige su atención a la niña- por cierto Suri chan, ¿ya viste las flores tan hermosas de por allá?, ¿por qué no vas y cortas unas para el florero de la casa?.

-Sii abuelita, cortare las mejores, ahora regreso Ichigo kun. - La pequeña fue corriendo al arbusto de flores de enfrente.

-Oh muchacho, verás ni la madre de la pequeña Suri ni ella son algo mío, pero las quiero como si lo fueran. Aún recuerdo cuando esa muchachita llego a este pueblo, tan sola y sin conocer a nadie, pero poco a poco se ganó el cariño de todos los pueblerinos con su carisma. Y luego es tan trabajadora, es maestra y todos sus alumnos la quieren tanto. -Es ella, dijo para sus adentros Ichigo- Yo la quiero como a mi hija.

-Me imagino que también es muy bonita, igual que su hija la pequeña Suri.- Agregaba Ichigo intentando conseguir más pistas.

-¿Orihime?, uff es una preciosidad, así se llama ella, y no es porque la quiera pero es una de las muchachas más bonitas de por aquí, -¡La había encontrado!, ¡Había encontrado a Orihime!, el chico no podía contener su felicidad.- Aquí entre nos, no sabes cómo me gustaría que mi muchacho Grimmjow y ella se casarán, hacen una pareja muy bonita, y los dos son tan buenos muchachos, yo creo que no tardan en darnos la sorpresa, mi corazón de madre no puede equivocarse.-Decía la anciana mientras negaba con la cabeza. De pronto a Ichigo le parecía que la anciana había dicho un disparate, pero le había aclarado algo que había estado atormentándolo durante años, ella estaba soltera.

-Entonces, ¿el padre de Suri?...

-Uff, eso es harina de otro costal, el padre de la pequeña es un desgraciado, imagínate que la engaño mientras Orihime estaba embarazada. - La mente de Ichigo entro en un estado de confusión, ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo esa anciana?, ¿Cómo que Orihime estaba embarazada?, ¿Como que él la había engañado? ¡Eso jamás pasó!, no como ellas lo creen...y entonces, eso quería decir que Suri chan era...¿hija suya?.

-Mira abuelita, que flores tan bonitas corte- Decía la pequeña al acercarse corriendo y mostrando las flores.- Ichigo kun, esta es para ti- La pequeña extendió su manita para dársela, Ichigo la miraba fascinado y extendió su mano también para tocar la de Suri, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, esa pequeña tan hermosa era su hija, su corazón acababa de confirmárselo.

-Bueno Suri ya está empezando a anochecer, despídete de Ichigo kun, es hora de irnos.- Ichigo salió un poco de su mente, ¡no!, ¿por qué tenían que irse?, deseaba quedarse más tiempo con Suri, con su hija, tenía ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, había pasado tanto tiempo sin saber de la existencia de su pequeña, tanto tiempo perdido en el que pudo estar con ella, quería recuperar ese tiempo, era su hija, solo suya y de Orihime. En ese momento solo pensaba en tomar a la niña en brazos y decirle que él era su padre y que nunca más la dejaría sola.

-Ichigo kun, ya me tengo que ir, pero espero verte pronto de nuevo. - decía un poco triste la niña. La anciana Kaede y Suri se pusieron de pie para irse. Ichigo se agacho para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

-Pequeña, cuídate mucho también espero verte pronto. - Le acaricio la cabecita con sus manos, pero la niña lo sorprendió dándole un abrazo, mismo que el correspondió con mucho cariño, y aunque tenía ganas de no soltarla, tuvo que hacerlo.

-Tranquila Suri, recuerda que lo veras pronto, ya no se puede echar para atrás doctorcito, ya dio su palabra de ir a comer a mi casa.-Le decía la anciana señalándolo con su dedo.

-Y sigue en pie, ahí estaré. -Agregó con una sonrisa tranquila el chico.

-Mire le anotare la dirección para que vaya el viernes, lo estaremos esperando a las 3 de la tarde, ¿le parece bien?.

-Muy bien, créame, no puedo esperar a ese día. -Nos vemos hasta entonces.- La anciana se despidió y se alejó con Suri chan diciendo adiós. Había llegado la hora de ver a Orihime después de tanto tiempo, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, ¿sería posible que ella lo perdonara?, él la había extrañado tanto, su ausencia jamás pudo ser llenada y hoy por fin el destino lo llevo de nuevo a ella, tenía que recuperarla no importa cómo. Había que enfrentar muchas cosas pero ahora existía una razón más por quien luchar, ¡tenía una hija!, apenas y podía creerlo, y no cualquier hija, una niña hermosa, la más bella que haya visto y además de muy inteligente, no había tiempo para más, tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hija, la niña tenía que saber que tenía un padre que desde el día de hoy la ama con todo su corazón.

Hasta aquí por el día de hoy, para todos aquellos que me preguntan que cuando llegara el IchiHime solo les digo que sean muy pacientes y esta paciencia será recompensada pronto ;)

Y bueno amigos, recuerden que yo actualizo tan pronto como veo sus comentarios, así que espero no dejen de escribirme sus opiniones acerca de esta historia. Sayonara mina y saludos a todos.


	10. Capitulo 10 Noticias Tristes

**¡Hola amigos! Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 10 ya de esta historia, no puedo creer que ya estemos en este capítulo y que ustedes me sigan leyendo y dejándome sus comentarios, espero que no dejen de hacerlo porque mientras haya alguien que la lea yo seguiré esta historia. Sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo :D**

 **Capítulo 10. Noticias Tristes.**

Ichigo había estado pensando por mucho tiempo cómo sería su reencuentro con Orihime, el llegaría a casa de la anciana Kaede y ella no tendría ni la menor idea de que ese día se volverán a ver después de tanto. ¿Cuál será su reacción ante esa situación?, ¿Qué tal si lo desprecia y se aleja de nuevo?, ¿Qué pasa si no lo quiere cerca de Suri?, ¿Y si vuelve a perderla? o mejor dicho perderlas. No, eso era algo que jamás permitiría que sucediera de nuevo. Estaba convencido de lo que quería, las que quería a ambas a su lado, esta vez para siempre.

En otro lado del pueblo la anciana Kaede se encontraba sola y pensativa en su casa.-Pero que muchacho tan guapo era ese del parque, ¿doctor? con esa cara y cuerpo debía de ser modelo. -reía divertida la anciana- ¿Con qué Ichigo eh?, ahora entiendo cómo es que Suri salió tan linda, con esos padres no había otra opción. Ahora que lo conocí estoy convencida que hay gato encerrado detrás del engaño hacia Orihime, pero esta anciana no es ninguna ingenua. Por el momento lo deje muy presionado cuando le dije que había algo entre Hime y mi muchacho, lo noté en su reacción, no cabe duda que sigue enamorado de ella, y sé que ella también lo sigue estando.

La anciana Kaede era muy sabia, conocía mejor que nadie la historia de Ichigo y Orihime, la muchacha le había contado todo el día que la conoció, y la verdad es que ella aún seguía hablando de él inconscientemente, de esta forma la anciana había logrado conocer prácticamente todo acerca de Ichigo y su personalidad. Y cuando lo vio en el parque abrazando a Suri de esa manera supo que eran padre e hija, eso sin contar el notable parecido físico que compartían, su cabello y expresiones eran las mismas. Y ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de platicar con él, sabía que era una buena persona, su intuición nunca fallaba y estaba segura que era cuestión de tiempo y un poco de su ayuda para que estos dos estuvieran juntos de nuevo. A la anciana le dolía en cierta forma que esto pasara pues pensaba en su hijo Grimmjow, quien siempre había estado enamorado de Orihime, pero sabía que los sentimientos de la muchacha no habían cambiado y no iba a cambiar respecto a Ichigo, por más que ella lo negara; estando las cosas así Orihime no era una buena elección para su hijo. Así que la felicidad de la muchacha era algo que la anciana ayudaría a alcanzar, por ella, su nieta y por ese muchacho pelinaranja.

Orihime había tratado de interrogar a la anciana sobre lo que hubo ocurrido en el parque pero esta se limitó a decirle que Suri la había pasado bien y que el viernes la invitaba a comer en su casa. Sabía que si la anciana no le contaba por si sola todos los detalles, ni aunque le preguntara directamente le respondería, sin embargo su hija Suri ya se había encargado de decirle que efectivamente se habían encontrado con Ichigo de nuevo y que ella estaba muy feliz por ello. La pelinaranja no dejaba de cuestionarse lo que estuviera pasando en la mente de Ichigo en esos momentos, ¿sospechara algo sobre Suri?, ¿Cuánto tardaría para encontrárselo?, ¿Suri o la anciana le habrán hablado de ella?, si esto último pasó definitivamente faltaría muy poco para ese reencuentro y ella no estaba preparada, no aún.

Ya era de noche y Orihime se encontraba con Suri ya a solas en su casa.

-Mami ya quiero que sea viernes.- Decía emocionada la pequeña.

-¿Para que sea fin de semana y dormir y jugar mucho?.

-No-negó con la cabeza la pequeña- Quiero que sea viernes para ver a Ichigo kun de nuevo. -Orihime se sobresaltó.

-¿Y en donde se supone que lo verás pequeña?.- Preguntó nerviosa.

-En casa de mi abuelita, porque lo invitamos a comer con nosotros, así lo vas a conocer mami. - De pronto el cuerpo de la pelinaranja se tensó y pensando que ya no sería posible se puso mucho más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Ya no podría evitarlo más, la hora de enfrentarlo sería mañana, ¿pero cómo reaccionaría el al verla?.

-¿Suri le contaste algo de mí a Ichigo kun?.- Preguntó nerviosa y la pequeña se puso un rato a pensar.

-Mmm no lo recuerdo mami, hemos hablado de muchas cosas.- Sonrío inocente la niña para la desilusión de Orihime, así no podía anticipar nada de lo que ocurriera mañana.

-Ya veo Suri, será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

-Pero mami, es muy temprano aún, yo no tengo sueño.

-Pero mamá si, hoy he tenido un día pesado y no me siento muy bien, mejor vayamos a dormir pequeña.

La pelinaranja se sentía realmente mal, una presión extraña en su pecho se apoderaba cada vez más de ella, ¿será todo solo por el asunto de Ichigo?.

En la cuidad de Tokyo una pelinegra de ojos azules se encontraba muy impaciente por la salida tan espontánea de Ichigo, ya llevaba un par de días fuera de la ciudad y no tenía ni la menor idea de a donde pudo haber ido o cuando regresaría. Al ser una de las chicas más ricas y poderosas de Japón, pues la familia Kuchiki era dueña de todo un emporio dirigido por el exitoso empresario Byakuya, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, y de alguna forma consiguió la clave de acceso al departamento de Ichigo, con dinero cualquier cosa era posible. Empezó a revisar en todas las habitaciones en busca de pistas, logró encontrar su pasaporte lo que indicaba que se encontraba dentro del país, en su armario aún había una buena cantidad de ropa, así que no podía haber viajado por mucho tiempo, eso la tranquilizo un poco, pero su mayor miedo aún seguía en pie, Orihime podía estar en cualquier parte de Japón y si estos dos se encontraban quien sabe lo que podía pasar, ella debía encontrarlo lo más pronto posible. Camino a la cocina por un poco de agua cuando se tropezó con unos papeles que estaban en el piso.

-Maldito Ichigo descuidado, mira que dejar esto en el suelo.- de pronto su vista enfoco bien sobre los papeles, todos eran sobre pueblos turísticos de Japón, pero uno de estos pueblos estaba encerrado con tinta negra.- Con que Karama eh...

Por fin era viernes y había una mañana nublada y fresca en Karama, parecía que estaba a punto de llover. Un chico pelinaranja se dirigía a una tiendita local a comprar algo para el desayuno.

-Vaya hoy amaneció más fresco que de costumbre.- Hablo Ichigo tratando de entablar conversación con el dueño del local.

-Así es muchacho una tormenta se avecina, se nota que el cielo esta triste. - Ichigo sintió algo más que un simple dicho típico en esas palabras. En ese momento otra señora más vestida de negro entro a la tienda.

-Claro que esta triste- se unió la recién llegada a la plática- murió una de las personas más queridas del pueblo.- Se lamentaba la señora, Ichigo sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago, y de pronto se preocupó por lo que pudiera pasar.

-No entiendo como sucedió, se veía tan sana, tan bien, todos habríamos pensado que le esperaba una larga vida por delante.

-Parece que fue algo del corazón, un paro cardiaco o algo repentino, nadie nos lo esperábamos pero sin duda a todos nos duele su muerte. -Decía triste el señor de la tienda.

-Hará mucha falta en este pueblo, descanse en paz anciana Kaede.

Para Orihime, para Suri, para Grimmjow y para el propio Ichigo muchas cosas estaban por cambiar.

Hasta aquí con el capítulo amigos. Si alguno de ustedes vio Inuyasha sabrá a quien me refiero con el personaje de ''anciana Kaede'', era una linda viejecita en ese anime, pueden buscar imágenes si no lo han visto. Y vaya vienen cosas muy tristes. Sé que fue algo inesperado la muerte de la anciana Kaede pero era algo que ya estaba contemplado, a ver qué pasa ahora con nuestro Ichigo, ya estaba todo planeado para reencontrarse con Hime pero ahora ya todo tendrá que dar un giro, y aparte ya viene en camino la mala de malas en el fic jaja a ver que maldades planeara ahora. Espero sus mensajes sobre qué les pareció el capítulo, si se lo esperaban y sobretodo que es lo que más les preocupa ahora D:

Jajaja ya esta dramática la cosa, sayonara mina san.


	11. Capitulo 11 Día Gris

¡Hola amigos!. Primero que nada una disculpa por haberlos dejado dos días sin capitulo pero es que tuve problemas con mi lap T_T espero no se repita de nuevo y por ahora regreso con el capítulo 11 de esta historia, que la disfruten y al final del capítulo estaré respondiendo unas dudas que tienen por ahí.

 **Capítulo 11. Día Gris.**

Ichigo se encontraba debatiendo sobre qué hacer, imaginaba con tristeza lo devastadas que podrían estar su pequeña y Orihime. ¿Sería buena idea presentarse en el funeral de la señora Kaede?, deseaba estar con ellas y darles consuelo, pero no sabía con certeza como reaccionaria Orihime, ¿qué tal si su presencia solo logra incomodarla y hacerla sentir peor?, eso era lo que menos deseaba. Sin embargo estaba seguro que al menos Suri se reconfortaría con su presencia, ella era tan pequeña para estar pasando por una situación tan difícil. Este pensamiento también lo hizo pensar en que ya su vida había sido difícil, al tener que estar en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie, y Suri al haber crecido hasta ahora sin un padre, y él era el único culpable, pero es que tan solo si Orihime le hubiera dicho de la situación en la que se encontraba, todo había sido tan diferente. Sin duda había mucho de qué hablar, pero en este momento seguía debatiéndose que hacer.

En el funeral de la anciana Kaede todo era tristeza, el pueblo entero se había reunido en su casa para despedirla y el llanto se apoderaba de la mayoría de los presentes.

-Mami...¿nunca volveré a ver a mi abuelita?- lloraba la pequeña Suri sin control en los brazos de su madre, Orihime tampoco había dejado de derramar lágrimas desde que se enteró de la noticia.

-Bebé, ella está en un lugar mejor ahora - Las lágrimas que seguían amenazando con salir impedían que pudiera hablar más, la pelinaranja siempre había sido muy sentimental y la muerte de una persona tan cercana a ella de verdad la había afectado, pues doña Kaede había sido su respaldo y una segunda madre desde que la conoció, hoy era sin duda uno de los días más tristes de su vida.

Grimmjow por su parte a pesar de siempre haber demostrado ser una persona muy fuerte, la muerte de la persona más cercana para él lo había destrozado. Él fue el primero en enterarse de la noticia en la mañana, siempre madrugaba para ir a trabajar y su madre solía levantarse a la misma hora que el para prepararle el almuerzo y despedirlo, sin embargo el día de hoy no lo hizo, así que fue a su habitación pensando que se sentiría mal y le iba a proponer llevarla al médico sin embargo él tuvo que llamar al médico a su casa al no lograr despertar a su madre por su solo, el medico solo le confirmó lo que más temía, la señora había muerto mientras dormía, de manera tranquila y sin sufrimiento, todo apuntaba a ser una muerte natural por la edad- una recompensa para quien vivió una buena vida es una muerte tranquila- trataba de reconfortar el doctor a Grimmjow, quien no pudo evitar sentir un coraje al principio al no entender porque su madre, que era tan buena, tenía que haberse marchado para siempre de este mundo. Se encerró por un par de horas a llorar, gritar, y desahogar su enojo sólo.

Aun así tuvo que ser fuerte pues había que organizar todo el funeral, además sabía que su madre desearía verlo tranquilo en estos momentos de dolor.

En el funeral había solo corazones tristes, ropa negra, y un cielo gris que seguía cubriendo el pueblo entero, la casa había sido llenado de flores por parte de todos los pueblerinos para despedir a la anciana Kaede. Suri se encontraba solita y triste en un sillón de la casa, pues su madre había ido a la cocina por un poco de agua, un muchacho pelinaranja entro a la casa, vestía un traje negro formal que lo hacía ver muy sobrio y llevaba unas rosas blancas para dejar a la abuela, Suri lo vio desde su lugar y corrió a sus brazos llorando, él la recibió y sintió la tristeza de su pequeña que se convirtió también en la suya.

-I..Ichigo kun...mi abuelita...murió- Y rompió en llanto sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila pequeña, ella está bien ahora. - La abrazaba y trataba de consolarla, pero la niña solo seguía llorando- Tu abuelita Kaede nunca estará lejos de ti, ¿y sabes por qué?, porque tú la quieres mucho y ella también a ti, así que de ahora en adelante cuando la necesites siempre estará contigo, vivirá en tu corazón por siempre. -Ichigo recordaba las palabras que su padre le decía cuando era un niño y se encontraba triste por la ausencia de su madre, este mensaje siempre lograba tranquilizarlo porque de alguna forma sentía a su madre cerca cuando pensaba así, para la pequeña Suri parecía surtir el mismo efecto, pues la sintió más tranquila aunque seguía abrazada a él con su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Ichigo kun?-se atrevió a hablar- no quiero que te vayas- lo abrazo fuerte, Ichigo pudo sentir algo realmente especial en ese abrazo, sabía que nunca más volvería a separarse de su pequeña. En ese momento escucho el ruido de un vaso de cristal rompiéndose en el piso, giro su rostro a dónde provenía el sonido y se encontró con la mujer más hermosa del universo, tan bella como la recordaba esa última noche que estuvo con ella, sin embargo su cara reflejaba mucha tristeza- lo entendía por el momento- pero también temor y así lo noto cuando se dio media vuelta para salir apresurada de la sala, se alejaba de nuevo de él.

Grimmjow encontró a Orihime mientras salía asustada de la sala.

-Hey chica que paso allá. -La detuvo del abrazo, pues en su prisa ni lo había notado.

-Grimmjow- se sorprendió un poco- el padre de Suri esta con ella en la sala- El peliazul se puso furioso.

-¡Ese maldito! ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí?, ahora mismo vera...- Orihime lo detuvo del brazo, una vez más para evitar que enfrentará a Ichigo.

-Espera Grimmjow, no es el momento, Suri parece estar bastante más tranquila con él, además tu madre lo había invitado a comer aquí antes de fallecer. -El chico se sorprendió mucho ante esto último.

-Pero Hime él...

-Está bien, solo que no estoy preparada para hablar con él ahora, no me siento bien, no es el momento adecuado, estaré en una de las habitaciones, por favor te encargo a Suri.

-No tienes que pedir eso, créeme que vigilare bien a ese tipo. -Decía con una expresión seria y aún de coraje para con Ichigo. Orihime solo fue a una de las habitaciones, necesitaba descansar y su mente tenía que asimilar varias ideas aún.

Ya había entrado la noche, pasaba de las 12 pm y la pequeña Suri había quedado rendida en los brazos de su padre, por fin había conseguido dormir, luego de tan cansado día. La gente al rededor que observaba la escena no paraba de murmurar sobre ese misterioso joven pelinaranja y el extraordinario parecido que compartía con Suri chan, ya varios pueblerinos habían sacado sus conclusiones. Grimmjow se acercó a donde se encontraban los dos pelinaranjas.

-¡Hey! Me llevare a la niña a dormir a un cuarto. -Le aviso el peliazul mientras se acercaba para tomar a Suri chan en sus brazos. - Y tú y yo tendremos una plática más adelante- Le decía desafiándolo con la mirada. Ichigo supo de que trataría esa platica pero el aún debía aclarar muchas cosas con Orihime primero.

-Me parece bien, pero antes dile a Orihime que necesito hablar con ella. - Le dijo mientras le entregaba a Suri chan, quien seguía durmiendo.

-Tranquilo, las reglas las pongo yo. -Dijo para alejarse con Suri en brazos. Ichigo sabía que no la tendría fácil pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar de luchar por su familia tan fácilmente.

En otra parte del pueblo, Rukia se encontraba llegando con un número excesivo de maletas al hotel del pueblo. Se encontraba cansada por el largo viaje en tren pero estaba feliz de haber llegado a su destino, donde "su gran amor la esperaba".

-Que horrible pueblo, no habrá mucha diversión por aquí, es tan pequeño, frío y tan típico. El hotel es demasiado pequeño y feo, ¡no tiene nada!, pero al menos es el único de por aquí, supongo que eso es bueno. Nos divertiremos mucho Ichigo. -Decía con una sonrisa pícara mientras entraba al hotel- ¡Heey! ¿Que nadie va a ayudarme con mis maletas?. -Gritaba al dueño del lugar.

 **Bueno hasta aquí por hoy, estuvo un poco triste el capítulo, no?, esperemos vengan cosas mejores para los pelinaranja :D**

 **Bueno una lectora, mi amiga Greisfer D.R. Sakata, vino con dos dudas importantes sobre mi fic.**

 **La primera. ¿A qué hora actualizas capitulo nuevo?.**

 **Y bueno amigos la verdad es que no tengo hora especifica pero casi siempre subo el cap entre 10 pm y 1 am hora México.**

 **La segunda duda. ¿Por qué el título es ''Al final del infinito'', si mencionas que la historia tendrá un final?, ¿No sería contradecirte a ti misma, o acaso no tendrá un final?.**

 **La respuesta a esto es que claro que tendrá un final amigos jaja, en el resumen de la historia quizá no quedo muy claro pero la palabra ''infinito'' en el título es una mera metáfora para explicar que los protagonistas tendrán que atravesar por varias circunstancias para encontrar su felicidad, así que no me refiero a lo que la palabra ''infinito'' significa literalmente, y he comprobado por medio de sus mensajes que la espera para los momentos IchiHime de verdad se les ha hecho una espera infinita, o no? Jajaja, no desesperéis. Otro detalle sobre el título es que lo escogí mientras escuchaba la canción ''Arrollo de estrellas'' de la banda mexicana Zoé (me gusta mucho, les recomiendo escucharla) y fue parte de mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí con las dudas, si alguien más tiene alguna o algo que comentar por favor hágamelo llegar, yo siempre estoy al pendiente y trato de complacer en mi historia todo lo que me piden que escriba. Saludos para todos, y arigato mina san.**


	12. Capitulo 12 Volveré

**Hola mina san, vaya casi una semana sin actualizar nuevo capítulo, pero hay justificación para ello, pues contraje una fea enfermedad y los doctores me dijeron que permanecería en cama por 15 dias u.u ya pasó una semana desde entonces y la verdad es que me siento mucho mejor y espero poder seguir actualizando rápido, por lo pronto disfruten este capítulo y espero sus reviews para saber que les pareció :D**

 **Capítulo 12. Volveré.**

Hacía frío en Karama, era una hora muy tarde de la madrugada y la oscuridad reinaba, pero eso no impedía que una pequeña chica pelinegra esperara en la recepción de su hotel, desde que llego había estado ahí, conectada a su celular esperando que Ichigo se apareciera, a fin de cuentas él era su único motivo para estar ahí y se alegraba mucho de que este fuese el único hotel en el pueblo, encontrarlo fue realmente facil. Pero era demasiado raro que fuera tan tarde y no llegara, el que no era de los que les gustara mucho salir, además no es como que este lugar ofreciera buenos lugares para hacerlo, pensaba Rukia. Finalmente su espera terminó, el pelinaranja por fin hizo acto de presencia en aquel viejo hotel.

-¿Rukia?, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?. -Preguntó sorprendido y fastidiado al verla.

-¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese Ichigo?, ¿No es obvio? Vine a verte, para que no me extrañaras.

-De acuerdo, tratándose de ti no debería sorprenderme, me voy a dormir y Rukia no quiero que vuelvas a seguirme no está bien que..

-Ya, ya, ya, no sigas, mejor te acompaño a dormir. -Tomó del brazo a Ichigo.

-Espera, no es necesario que vengas conmigo. -Le dijo mirándola con cierto cansancio.

-Pero compartimos habitación-le dijo al tiempo que sacaba una llave que con el mismo número que la de Ichigo. Este rodeo lo ojos, ya sabía ese cuento de Rukia. -Fue fácil, solo hablar un poco con el recepcionista y...

-De acuerdo, dormiré en mi auto.

-Pero Ichigo, afuera puede ser peligroso-Ichigo entro solo por una cobija al cuarto y salió- y debe hacer frío, mejor quédate, aquí estarás..

-Nos vemos Rukia. Ichigo llego a su auto, no podía creer lo terca que era esa mujer, ¿en verdad que lo amaba tanto como decía?, muchas veces dudaba de que estuviera bien de sus facultades mentales, algo debía estar mal con ella, pero en este momento había algo más importante que le preocupaba, sus vacaciones ya estaban por terminar, mañana era su último día y definitivamente no podía irse aún, pero tampoco podía ser un irresponsable y dejar botado el trabajo, mañana tenía que ir a ver a Orihime, pero seguro que por los recientes acontecimientos aún no se encontraría en condiciones de una plática seria, por lo que debía ir a decirle que tenía que irse pero que volvería, también debía despedirse de Suri, tenía que arreglar algunos pendientes en la ciudad y no estaba seguro de cuantos días le llevaría hacerlo y ahora que Rukia había conseguido de alguna forma llegar a este pueblo debía de asegurarse de que se fuera con él y de que no descubriera que Orihime estaba viviendo aquí o de otra forma podía ir e inventarle quien sabe que patrañas, la conocía bien. Y así en sus pensamientos se quedó dormido esperando por un nuevo día desde la comodidad de su automóvil.

Al día siguiente, el entierro de la anciana Kaede se había llevado a cabo muy temprano por la mañana, con esto se cerraba un capítulo más en la vida de la pelinaranja y a pesar de estar muy triste por su partida se sentía tranquila de que la anciana hubiera podido llevar una vida tranquila y que seguro ahora podía reunirse con su fallecido esposo y descansar eternamente en paz, Grimmjow compartía el mismo sentimiento. De regreso a casa, Orihime había decidido pasar el día en casa del peliazul para evitar depresiones y compartir tiempo de tranquilidad, era aún temprano y alguien toco a la puerta, el chico fue a atender.

-¿Qué haces aquí maldito? - Le gritó Grimmjow a Ichigo cuando lo vio en su puerta mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa. Ichigo no dijo nada, solo lo miro a los ojos, lo que menos quería el pelinaranja era empezar una pelea.

-¿Se encuentra Orihime?- le pregunto serio, el peliazul aún no lo soltaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella? -lo sujeto más fuerte- ya te advertí que no te acerques a ellas o si no..

-Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para peleas y menos para amenazas, pregunte por Orihime.- Decía paciente Ichigo pero la paciencia de Grimmjow se estaba agotando.

-Mira idio.. -Estaba a punto de ir a los golpes con Ichigo cuando Orihime apareció. -¿Qué está pasando Grimmjow? - Orihime escucho lo que estaba pasando afuera así que definitivamente tenía que ir a calmar las cosas.

-Por favor Grimmjow dame un segundo con él. - Le dijo mientras tomaba el hombro del peliazul para tratar de calmarlo y que soltara a Ichigo. El chico lo soltó para luego mirarla.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto preocupado, ella asintió.

-De acuerdo pero me quedare aquí.

-No es necesario- Interrumpió Ichigo, pues él quería algo más privado.

-Es lo que hay amigo. -Le dijo Grimmjow cruzado de brazos y mirándolo desafiante. Ichigo lo ignoro.

-De acuerdo Orihime, escucha bien lo que te diré. Llegue a este pueblo por el destino, después de haberte buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras nunca imagine encontrarte aquí, y ahora que lo hice no pienso dejarte ir tan fácil. Mis vacaciones aquí han terminado y debo volver a Tokio, pues he hecho toda mi vida allá, pero no voy a volver a dejarte, ni a ti ni a Suri, sé que hay muchas cosas que hablar aún pero te pido solo un poco más de paciencia pues volveré y te voy a reconquistar. - Termino de decir el chico, Orihime no sabía que contestar. - Por favor, no digas nada, no hasta que hayamos platicado y aclarado todo.

-De acuerdo Ichigo. –Contesto insegura la chica, en ese momento la pequeña Suri se acercó a la puerta.

-¡Ichigo kun! -corrió a los brazos de Ichigo- viniste a visitarme, estoy muy feliz.

-Pequeña Suri, vine a verte a ti y a tu mami para despedirme de ustedes.

-¿Pero a donde te vas?- preguntó preocupada.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento a solas con Suri?- preguntó Ichigo a Orihime. Grimmjow inmediatamente miro desconfiado dando su desaprobación.

-Está bien- Contestó Orihime, no podía negarle ese momento a solas a su hija, pues había descubierto que ella en verdad disfrutaba de la presencia del pelinaranja y podía notarlo facilmente en su mirada.

-Gracias - Contestó Ichigo al momento que se alejaba un par de pasos con ella en brazos pero sin alejarse lo suficiente de la mirada de Grimmjow y Orihime.

-¿Por qué te vas Ichigo kun?- preguntaba de nuevo la pequeña.

-Debo ir a Tokio a arreglar unos asuntos pero regresare muy pronto bebé.

-No quiero que te vayas, ¿y si no regresas?, quiero ir contigo. -Le dijo aferrándose a su cuello.

-Te prometo que regresaré y te trae varias sorpresas de Tokio, y cuando vuelva tu y yo vamos a tener un día juntos muy divertido, ¿te parece bien?. -Le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa, la cara de Suri se transformó a una de emoción.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa será?, ya quiero que vuelvas, te voy a extrañar.

-Bueno, si te lo digo no será una sorpresa, así que tendrás que ser paciente.

-¿Por qué mejor no voy contigo?, no importa que no haya sorpresa, yo quiero ir a Tokio.

-Nada me gustaría más que llevarte conmigo pero no creo que tu mami te deje, además no podría estar tanto tiempo contigo como me gustaría porque estaré muy ocupado esos días, después podemos hacer otro viaje que podamos disfrutar ambos, ¿está bien?.

-Bueno, pero te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también te extrañare princesa y hay algo más que quiero decirte, desde que te vi te has vuelto alguien muy importante para mí y eso es algo que no cambiara nunca, de ahora en adelante estaré siempre para ti. - Suri no comprendía del todo las palabras de Ichigo pero estaba feliz de que él le dijera que estaría con ella siempre, pues disfrutaba mucho el tiempo que compartía con él.

-Te quiero Ichigo kun - le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al pelinaranja. -Te quiero mucho más Suri- el también beso su mejilla y se sentía inmensamente feliz de que al parecer en poco tiempo había podido obtener un poco del cariño de la niña. Después de despedirse apropiadamente y de una promesa de que iba a volver el joven partió hacia su hotel para tomar sus cosas e irse lo más pronto posible, pues entre más pronto se fuera sabía que más rápido podría regresar, le informo a Rukia de su partida repentina y esta no tuvo más que irse también, pues Ichigo era el único motivo para ella de permanecer en ese pueblo.

El pelinaranja ya había tomado una decisión, tenía una vida muy exitosa en Tokio, un trabajo de ensueño para el pero la felicidad no estaba presente en su vida, sabía que esa felicidad solo podía encontrarla en ese pequeño pueblo japonés alejado de todo ajetreo de la ciudad, y el primer paso para alcanzar esa felicidad era renunciar a su trabajo, le dolía hacerlo pues en ese hospital había forjado grandes amistades y recuerdos así como conocimientos muy importantes para su vida como médico pero sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer, ahora bien, ¿qué podía hacer un médico neurocirujano en un pueblo como Karama?, tal vez no tendría todas las herramientas médicas que ofrecía la ciudad pero ya había ideado como sobresalir profesionalmente en ese lugar. Antes de venirse del pueblo había tomado algunos números de teléfono, pues necesitaba una casa donde quedarse, y que se empezara la construcción de su nuevo consultorio en el pueblo, todo iba viento en popa, había varias compras que realizar antes de mudarse por completo para Karama, herramientas médicas, sorpresas para Suri, ¿comida?, ¿qué tanto podría llegar a necesitar en ese pueblo?, quería prevenirse para no tener necesidad de volver pronto a la ciudad pues ahora si deseaba permanecer todo el tiempo del mundo con su hija y poder hablar con Orihime para lograr aclarar todo.

Hasta aquí con el cap de hoy, ¿Cómo ven que Ichigo se va a vivir a Karama?, a ver que aventuras le esperan por allá :D


	13. Capitulo 13 'He regresado'

**Holaa amigos, wow este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito, y decidi hacerlo así debido a que muchos me decían que los capítulos se les hacían muy cortos, ojala que les guste porque hoy por fin pasa lo que tanto habían esperado, me costó mucho escribirlo pues soy un poco mala para hablar de los sentimientos de Orihime, creo que es un personaje muy completo y no sé, me cuesta escribir sobre ella jaja es raro pero con Ichigo, Suri y todos los demás es fácil pero con ella se me complica un poco relatar sus expresiones o su forma de ser, creo que ya lo han notado pero espero que este capítulo sea del gusto de todos y que haya pasado la prueba con Orihime, y sobretodo espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas de ser o no asi espero que me lo digan en los comentarios. Sin más espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 13. "He regresado".**

Orihime había pasado los últimos dos días después de la partida de Ichigo reflexionando sobre todo lo que podría pasar, ¿qué excusas traería Ichigo cuando hablara con ella?, ¿sería capaz de perdonarlo?, y por último ¿sería capaz de volver a adaptarse a vivir cerca de él?, hacia tanto que había podido dejar de pensar en él como hombre, pero el haberlo visto de nuevo había despertado muchos sentidos en ella que creía apagados para siempre. Todo Karama hablaba sobre el nuevo consultorio médico que se estaba construyendo en el centro del pueblo, por fin un doctor se decidía a vivir ahí, tanta falta que hacía, siempre que alguien enfermaba debía viajar dos horas si quería recibir consulta médica. Todo mundo estaba contento con la noticia, excepto Grimmjow quien sabia a la perfección quien sería ese nuevo doctor que abriría sus puertas en el pueblo, y Orihime quien sentía mucha desconfianza por lo que pudiera pasar.

Había pasado una semana desde que Ichigo se había ido del pueblo para arreglar sus asuntos en Tokio, la pequeña Suri se encontraba jugando en el kínder donde Orihime daba clases, era hora de la salida, cuando todos los padres venían a recoger a sus hijos y su madre ese día debía quedarse hasta tarde en una reunión de rutina para organizar eventos cercanos de la institución educativa, la pequeña ya estaba acostumbrada a quedarse jugando sola en el kínder hasta tarde esperando a su madre cuando ella debía quedarse, pero ese día no esperaría sola.

-¡Suri chan!- Una voz llamo a la pequeña, quien reconoció dicha voz rápido y acudió corriendo a su llamado.

-¡Ichigo kun!- Gritó Suri. El pelinaranja estaba de vuelta, hacía pocos minutos que acababa de llegar a Karama pero moría de ganas de ver a su pequeña y al ser un viernes en la tarde y al haber un solo kínder en todo el pueblo no fue difícil localizarla. La pequeña Suri corrió a los brazos del chico.

-Te extrañe mucho Ichigo Kun, que bueno que regresaste.

-Yo también te extrañe pequeña, ¿está tu mamá por aquí cerca?, tengo que hablar con ella.

-Mi mamá tendrá una reunión hoy, por lo que saldrá muy tarde.

-Ya veo, ¿y tú te quedaras a esperarla?- la pequeña asintió- Mmm..¿ Qué te parece si vamos con tu mami y le pedimos permiso para que tú y yo vayamos a dar una vuelta por aquí cerca en lo que ella sale?

-Haiii, me encantaría ir, mi mamá debe estar en su salón. - La pequeña guió a Ichigo hasta el salón de clases de su madre, y ahí estaba ella, ordenando algunas cosas del salón, la pelinaranja se caracterizaba por tener el salón más bonito y ordenado de todo el kínder pues amaba pasar tiempo decorándolo y haciendo que se viera cada vez más lindo, era como un pasatiempo especial para ella. El corazón de Ichigo salto de alegría al verla como siempre lo hacías, y es que no podía creer que estuviera tan hermosa.

-Hola Hime- le sonrió cálidamente, la chica se puso muy nerviosa al escucharlo, y al dirigir su mirada al dueño de esa sensual voz sólo consiguió ponerse más nerviosa, no esperaba su regreso tan pronto.

-Ichigo kun, no pensé que regresaras tan pronto.

-Bueno no podía esperar más tiempo para ver a esta pequeña -Dijo mientras miraba a Suri y ella sonría feliz.

-Sí, ya veo- decía la chica un poco preocupada, aún temía de las futuras intenciones de Ichigo para con su pequeña.

-Me dijo Suri que hoy te quedabas hasta tarde a trabajar, yo quería hablar contigo hoy mismo pero estaba pensado en que podía pasar lo que resta de la tarde con Suri mientras esperamos a que salgas para tener nuestra platica. -Habló Ichigo muy relajado y confiado.

-Emm...-dudo un segundo- de acuerdo, te encargo mucho a Suri y cuando haya salido supongo que será tiempo de platicar.- Habiendo dicho esto Ichigo salió con Suri en brazos del kínder, Orihime le había dado muchas indicaciones y un bolso con comida y ropa de Suri, así como diferentes cosas que la pequeña podría llegar a ocupar, Ichigo escucho atento cada indicación pero no era nada que no hubiera sabido o visto gracias a su carrera como médico. Hoy por fin tendrían su tarde de padre e hija que tanto había esperado el pelinaranja. Ambos se dirigieron al parque central del pueblo, lugar en el que se habían conocido, en el auto de Ichigo, pues quedaba un poco lejos.

-Mira Suri, ¿ves aquel local de allá que están pintando?, ahí es donde estará mi nuevo consultorio médico.

-Wow, ¿y yo podré ir a visitarte?.

-Cuantas veces lo desees pequeña, siempre estaré para ti- le dijo Ichigo sonriendo-por cierto, quiero enseñarte algunas de las cosas que te traje de Tokio, las tengo en el auto, ¿me acompañas?.

-Siii, yo quiero ver. -Dijo la pequeña emocionada y así ambos pelinaranjas se dirigieron al coche, al llegar Ichigo abrió la cajuela trasera y Suri pudo ver muchísimos juguetes, muñecas y regalos que Ichigo le había traído.

-Wow, ¿son para mi?- preguntó la pequeña abriendo sus enormes ojos grises para observar bien todas las cosas.

-Si pequeña, no estaba seguro de que era lo que podrías querer así que como nunca te había comprado algo me dieron ganas de traerte varias cosas, espero que te gusten.

-¿Puedo jugar con esa muñeca de allá ahora?- De entre todos los juguetes hubo una muñeca de trapo muy suave y linda que a Suri le pareció muy especial, Ichigo la tomo desde el fondo y se la dio a la pequeña.

-Por supuesto, todo es tuyo y puedes jugar con lo que quieras cuando quieres. -Ichigo le dio la muñeca y Suri la tomó emocionada entre sus manitas. Ichigo se sentía tan feliz de poder ver el rostro tan emocionado de Suri y a la vez se sentía contento de haberle dado sus primeros obsequios como padre después de 3 años que ella vivió, se había perdido su nacimiento, tres cumpleaños y sin duda muchas celebraciones que de alguna forma la felicidad que la niña sentía ahora llenaba ese vacío. Después de un poco de todas las cosas regresaron al parque, con la muñeca, para seguir jugando, esta vez fueron a la parte de los columpios para divertirse un poco más en el área de juegos.

-Desde hoy yo seré tu mamá y te llamaras Lili- le decía Suri tiernamente a su muñeca, Ichigo la miro encantado y río un poco.

-¿Por qué Lili, pequeña?- le pregunto curioso.

-Mmm no lo sé, es fácil y lindo -Contestó alegre.

-Excelente observación, me parece muy buen nombre, mucho gusto Lili- Se agacho Ichigo para saludar a la muñeca y Suri contesto al saludo moviendo la mano de su muñeca.

-Mucho gusto, ¿sabes Ichigo?, Lili, al igual que yo, no tiene papá, ¿y si te conviertes en el papá de Lili?- Ichigo se sintió impotente, ¿pero qué cosas decía su pequeña?, ¡ella claro que tenía papá!, él estaba aquí para ella y deseaba gritárselo ahora mismo pero primero tenía que hablar con Orihime, oh cuanto deseaba ya que sucediera esa platica para poder aclarar las cosas con ella y más importante ahora, con su pequeña.

-Estaría encantado de ser papá de esta señorita que es casi tan linda como tú- La pequeña Suri se sonrojo un poco ante este comentario.

-Gracias por ser mi papá Ichigo kun- Dijo Suri con su muñeca mientras la sostenía para que esta abrazara a Ichigo, el chico se acercó más para poder abrazar a Suri, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, quería darle seguridad y trasmitirle amor ya que no podía decirle por ahora que era su padre, y así la sostuvo en brazos fuertemente.

-¿Ichigo?- hablo la pequeña desde los brazos de su padre.

-¿Que pasa pequeña?- Le pregunto tranquilamente mientras la seguía abrazando.

-Es que, creo que tengo un poco de hambre.

-¿Hambre?, ¡es verdad!, perdón Suri, no me había dado cuenta de la hora, la tarde paso rápido pero tu mamá dijo que siempre merendabas a esta hora, ¿cierto?, veamos, podemos ir a un lugar a comer algo, o quizá podemos ir a mi departamento y cocinarte algo.

-Solo quiero un poco de leche, en el bolso que mamá nos dio viene todo para prepararla.

-Bien, vayamos al auto por esa leche. -Ichigo camino con la niña en brazos hasta el auto, al llegar saco el bolso y fueron a una banca.

-Veamos, ¿cómo se prepara?, supongo que en la lata deben venir las instrucciones.

-Yo sé cómo se prepara-intervino la niña emocionada-solo coloca un poco de agua hasta esta marca en mi vaso- señalo con su dedo donde decía 200 ml- agregas 3 cucharadas de mi leche, lo agitas y listo.

-Vaya, que niña tan inteligente- le dijo el chico a la niña mientras acaricio su cabello- te lo preparare enseguida.- Le dijo, y así 5 minutos después el vaso de leche de Suri estaba listo, él se lo entrego, la pequeña tomo el vaso con ambas manos y empezó a tomar de su leche, que era su alimento preferido, mientras bebía empezó a sentir un poco de sueño, Ichigo lo noto y la tomo en brazos mientras terminaba de beber y finalmente cayo rendida en un sueño profundo, ya era tarde, lo que indicaba que la reunión de Orihime seguro ya estaba por terminar así que Ichigo llevo a la niña dormida al auto y la coloco en una silla especial para bebés (de verdad había pensado en comprar de todo antes de mudarse a ese pueblo y un asiento para su hija fue algo que pensó sería muy necesario para su seguridad), y así condujo hasta el kínder para recoger a Orihime como habían planeado. Al llegar a la escuela la chica ya esperaba por el a la entrada así que en cuanto vio el auto acercarse ella ya estaba esperando a subir, el chico como todo un caballero se bajó para abrirle la puerta.

-Hola Orihime, estaba pensando...¿dónde sería un buen lugar para conversar?.

-Veo que Suri termino dormida, así que podríamos ir a mi casa, para poder acostarla, así estaría más tranquila.

-Parece buena idea, vayamos allá entonces, y dime, ¿cómo te fue en tu reunión? - le pregunto, ya adentro del auto, tratando de iniciar una casual conversación.

-Todo estuvo bastante tranquilo, ¿qué tal les fue a ustedes?, veo que Suri cayó rendida, ¿pudo cenar algo antes de dormir?, conociéndola no despertara hasta mañana.

-Es una niña tan encantadora, pasamos una linda tarde los dos, como a las 7:30 le dio hambre y me dijo que acostumbraba tomar un vaso de leche a esa hora, mientras lo bebía se quedó dormida. -Orihime río un poco.

-Ella más bien acostumbra tomar leche a toda hora, le encanta. -Ichigo escucho atento el comentario de Orihime, pues le interesaba saber todo acerca de su hija.

-Eso es bueno, la leche es muy buena y más para su edad, contiene mucha vitamina C que le ayudara en la formación adecuada de sus huesos-Orihime también escuchaba atenta a Ichigo, más allá de todo él era un excelente doctor y ella siempre lo admiro en la parte profesional.

-Todo mundo habla del nuevo doctor que se mudara al pueblo, ¿de verdad estas seguro de mudarte aquí?, seguro que en Tokio habrás tenido un mejor empleo. -La chica trataba de escuchar, de las propias palabras de Ichigo su opinión acerca de dejar su vida profesional atrás.

-Tenía el mejor empleo del mundo y aun no estoy seguro de cómo me va a ir por aquí, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que vale la pena el riesgo por todo lo que puedo ganar aquí. -Le dijo el chico mientras volteo a verla para sonreírle. Orihime no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada un poco sonrojada. Después de un minuto más habían llegado a la casa de la chica, el pueblo era pequeño así que llegaba rápido a todas partes. Ambos bajaron del auto e Ichigo cargaba a la pequeña quien seguía durmiendo, la casa de Orihime era pequeña pero acogedora, ya no la rentaba más pues después de 3 años de ahorrar pudo convencer al dueño de que se la vendiera y así pudo construir su propio hogar al lado de su hija. La casa estaba muy organizada y decorada, se notaba el toque de Orihime en cada rincón, al entrar estaba una pequeña sala con un televisor, donde se veía que las pelinaranjas pasaban sus horas de relajación y juegos, a la izquierda se podía ver la cocina y el comedor, y al fondo de la casa había 3 puertas, 1 para el baño y las otras dos para los cuartos de Orihime y Suri respectivamente. La chica le indicó a Ichigo cuál era el cuarto de Suri, era pequeño y todo rosa, su camita estaba decorado con un edredón con mariposas pintadas, Ichigo la acostó ahí y le quito los zapatos con cuidado, Orihime entro también y le quito el vestidito, con cuidado de no despertarla, para que estuviera más cómoda, debajo del vestido solo tenía una camiseta de algodón de manga larga color rosa y unas medias del mismo color, así que podría dormir bien así, Ichigo la cobijo para protegerla del frío y Orihime apago la luz para dejarla descansar. Ambos adultos salieron a la sala, había una plática pendiente desde hacía casi 4 años que era hora de llevar a cabo. Ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche pero ambos solo estaban concentrados en las preguntas que tenían que hacerse el uno al otro.

-¿Gustas un poco de café o algo para beber Ichigo?- Ofreció Orihime

-Café está bien, gracias- contestó el chico, aunque lo que más deseaba era sentarse con ella y platicar. La chica fue a la cocina para traer el café y el solo se quedó esperando en la sala, observando todas las fotografías que Orihime había colocado ahí, todas de ella y Suri, también había de la fallecida anciana Kaede y del chico peliazul, parecía que este último había fungido como un padre para Suri, y eso es algo que a Ichigo no le gustaba. De entre todas las fotos hubo una que llamo en especial la atención de Ichigo, era una del día de nacimiento de Suri, se veía a Orihime cargando a su bebe recién nacida, se veía tan pequeña, como le hubiera gustado a él cargarla ese dia, en su primer día de vida, se preguntaba de pronto ¿que habrá estado haciendo ese día?, lo más seguro es que hubiera estado trabajando en el hospital sin imaginar si quiera que una parte de él había llegado a este mundo, ¿cómo se habrá sentido Orihime con esto?, la conocía bien, era una chica muy fuerte y al parecer supo cagar con todo sola en los últimos años, pero él no deseaba que fuera así, él quería estar con ella y ayudarla en todo lo que estuviera en sus manos siempre. Orihime entro con el café a la sala.

-Aquí tienes Ichigo, el tuyo es el de la derecha, un café express muy cargado, y con poca azúcar como te gusta. -Ichigo sonrió al escucharla y tomo el café.

-Me alegro que recuerdes eso- le sonrió, Orihime se sentó en el otro sillón al lado de él.

-Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar Ichigo?- comenzó nerviosa la chica.

-Hime, solo quiero que me contestes una cosa de la que ya estoy seguro pero quiero escucharlo de tus labios, ¿Suri es mi hija? -Orihime ya se esperaba esa pregunta pero tardo un poco en contestar.

-Si, lo es, es tu hija- Ichigo sonrió al escuchar la confirmación, sintió una felicidad inmensa recorriendo su ser, algo que hacía mucho no sentía, o más bien algo que no había sentido nunca.

-Orihime, entenderás que no deseo volverme a separar de ella, quiero ser su padre y que ella lo sepa, quiero estar a su lado y al lado tuyo si es posible.

-Entiendo, sé que hice mal en apartarte de Suri, pero yo no puedo aceptarte en mi vida tan fácil, tú me mentiste Ichigo, me engañaste cuando eras mi vida entera y me dejaste sola cuando más te necesitaba. -La expresión de Ichigo cambio terriblemente al escuchar los reclamos de la chica.

-Orihime yo no te abandone, si tan solo tú me hubieras dicho algo sobre Suri, jamás te hubiera dejado sola, y aún sin Suri tu siempre fuiste mi mundo y la persona más importante para mí, cuando desapareciste yo sentí que me volvería loco, si no fuera por mi trabajo simplemente no hubiera podido seguir...

-¿Qué pasó con Rukia y el bebé que ella esperaba?-cuestionó de pronto la pelinaraja

-Ella perdió al bebé y nosotros nunca estuvimos juntos porque ella jamás significó algo para mí, tú eres la única mujer a la que yo puedo amar y después de tantos años lo sigo confirmando, Hime nada me haría más feliz que tú aceptaras darme otra oportunidad

-¿Por qué me engañaste con ella Ichigo?, me hiciste sentir la mujer más desdichada, yo me entere de tu engaño el día que me enteré que Suri venia en camino, no sabes lo triste que me hizo sentir esa noticia, ni si quiera tuve ganas de verte de nuevo, solo deseaba alejarme y alejar a mi bebé de ti, pues tu tenías la oportunidad de hacer tu vida con alguien más y yo no quería que mi bebe creciera en un ambiente como ese porque después de saber que habías estado con Rukia simplemente no podía permanecer a tu lado - una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la chica e Ichigo sintió impotencia una vez más.

-Orihime yo...tú siempre has sido la única chica en mi vida, y no quiero que suene como un pretexto fácil pero de verdad yo no recuerdo nada sobre la noche en que estuve con Rukia, sé que estuve en su habitación y lo descubrí hasta el día siguiente pero no estuve consiente cuando estuve con ella, si lo hubiera estado jamás hubiera pasado nada..

-Pero pasó, y es lo que importa, y aun si no recordabas nada debiste habérmelo dicho así al menos hubiera estado preparada para cualquier cosa, pero decidiste ocultármelo y eso me hizo sufrir más - Dijo muy triste la chica.

-Orihime cuando ocurrió eso yo no imagine que pudiera llegar a pasar algo más, si no recordaba nada de lo que paso esa noche lo único que quería era olvidarme de cómo me sentí esa mañana al despertar en el cuarto de Rukia, y lo que menos deseaba aún era lastimarte por eso decidí no contarte nada, cuando supe que Rukia había quedado embarazada esa noche no podía creerlo ni confiar en sus palabras porque para mí nada había sucedido, incluso le pedí una prueba de paternidad sin embargo el bebé nunca se logró y ella nunca me contó la causa exacta, solo me dijo que le dolía hablar de eso y a mí también me causo mucho dolor, pues ese bebé había hecho que sintiera algo de calidez después de haberte perdido. Fue muy difícil para mí, y aun no lo es pero cuando supe que estabas aquí, cuando te vi de nuevo un rayo de felicidad me atravesó y esa es la razón por la que vine a vivir aquí, mi felicidad está aquí.

-Ichigo yo, no puedo perdonarte, aun cuando me dices que no recuerdas nada, para mí no sería fácil de olvidar no entiendo como dices eso- Ichigo se sintió mal con esas palabras aunque ya estaba preparado para escuchar algo así, sintió la necesidad de explicar a detalle todo lo que había pasado

-Esa noche, fue la noche en la que sería la fiesta de graduación de mi escuela de medicina, recuerdo que yo no quería ir porque tu no ibas a poder acompañarme pues al día siguiente presentabas tu examen final para graduarte como maestra así que debías estudiar, sin embargado insististe en que debía ir o de lo contrario te sentirías culpable por hacer que me perdiera de mi fiesta de graduación y aunque te dije que no me importaba me pediste que lo hiciera por lo que accedí, pero lo único que recuerdo de esa fiesta es que no la pase bien, el ambiente no era lo mío y la verdad solo quería irme desde que llegue, pero hubo un instante en el que mi memoria no recuerda lo que pasó, simplemente se apagó y cuando desperté estaba en el cuarto de Rukia, pues la fiesta se celebró en el jardín de su casa, por ser un lugar tan grande y elegante y que pudo conseguirse fácil pues Byakuya fue padrino de generación. Yo tengo muchas teorías de lo que paso ese día, existe la posibilidad de que haya colapsado tras un ataque de estrés pues las últimas semanas de escuela habían sido muy pesadas, sin embargo eso es algo que nunca más me ha pasado y mira que vivo constantemente bajo presión en lo que hago en mi trabajo, otra posibilidad es que haya ingerido alguna bebida alterada, quizá era para otra persona, no lo sé, pero tuve la mala suerte de tomarla, algo que pudo haber ocasionado mi perdida de memoria, lo que sí es seguro Orihime es que si estuve con Rukia no fue por voluntad propia, yo jamás estaría con ella estando consiente y menos si te tenía a ti a mi lado, la única mujer que amo y que amaré. -Termino de explicar Ichigo. -Las lágrimas de Orihime no paraban de caer pues recordaba todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años.

-Ichigo debiste haberme dicho todo eso cuando pasó, yo hubiera estado preparada y quizá todo hubiera sido distinto.

-Entiendo, pero el pasado es algo que no puedo cambiar y ahora solo estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, te amo y quiero que lo tengas presente.

-Yo...no puedo prometerte nada, y de hecho seré muy clara contigo, Grimmjow, el chico que siempre me acompaña y que ha sido tan importante para mí y para Suri desde que llegamos a este pueblo, me declaro su amor ayer -la expresión de Ichigo se transformó- yo, no le he podido responder nada, pero es un gran chico y le dije que lo pensaría...

-¡No Orihime!, no puedes hacer eso, sé que me he equivocado pero te demostraré que soy el mejor para ti, porque tú eres todo para mí, te amo y confió que el amor que sentias por mi hace algunos años debe seguir presente en alguna parte de ti. -Orihime se quedó unos segundos pensando para responder.

-Ichigo, yo...creo que también debo pensar sobre ti y esta platica para darte una respuesta -El corazón de Ichigo se tranquilizó, aún habia oportunidad de que lo perdonara.

-Gracias Orihime, y por favor, quiero hablar con Suri cuanto antes y decirle que soy su padre, enterarme de que ella existe y de que he pasado los primeros años de su vida lejos me hace sentir terrible, entiendo que quisiste alejarte cuando te enteraste de lo de Rukia pero para mí ha sido difícil de concebir que tuvimos una hija y no estuve a tu lado en ese momento.

-Lo siento Ichigo, para mí fue la decisión correcta pero por Suri me siento mal, alejarla de ti creo que fue una de las peores cosas que pude hacerle a mi hija- empezó a llorar mucho- y yo me siento culpable por ello, por negarle la oportunidad de tener a su padre cerca- Ichigo se acercó y la abrazo fuerte para darle consuelo y hacerle saber que estaba cerca ahora y que a pesar de todo él le brindaba su apoyo.

-Tranquila mi amor, a mí tampoco me gusto esa decisión que tomaste pero no podemos cambiar el pasado y hoy estoy aquí, Suri tiene a su padre y estaré presente para ella en todo lo que necesite desde ahora. -Apretó a Orihime a su pecho y ella se tranquilizó mucho con sus palabras.

-Gracias Ichigo, mañana mismo podemos hablar con Suri, solo te pido que me dejes estar presente ahí también cuando se lo digamos, no tengo idea de cómo reaccionará y eso me preocupa un poco.

-Se lo diremos los dos y estoy seguro que ella lo tomara bien. - Los chicos se separaron y vieron la hora, ya eran casi las 12 de la noche así que era hora de despedirse.

-Hoy por fin siento algo de tranquilidad después de haber hablado contigo, era algo que tenía que hacer desde hacía casi 4 años, gracias por permitirme esta platica Hime.

-Yo también me siento mejor después de esto

-Bueno, ya son casi las 12, creo que es hora de que me vaya y te deje descansar, creo que mañana tienes que trabajar, ¿no es así? -El chico camino a la puerta.

-Así es mañana trabajo desde temprano- la chica acompaño a Ichigo a la puerta, este salió.

-Entonces, ¿a qué hora puedo venir mañana para platicar con Suri?.

-Mmm creo que a las 6 sería buena hora, para entonces habré llegado a casa.

-Perfecto, entonces hasta mañana- Y ahí pasó, el chico la tomo desprevenida, se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios como despedida, fue rápido pero significó tanto para ambos, su primer beso después de casi 4 años de estar separados, el chico se alejó después del corto beso y camino a su carro para luego despedirse desde ahí con la mano y con una sonrisa dejando a la chica un poco desconcertada, Ichigo se alejó en su auto y la chica se quedó observando hasta que se alejó, luego cerró su puerta y se fue a dormir, tenía que consultar con la almohada tantas cosas que habían pasado este día.

Lo que nadie se percató es que una vez Ichigo salió de la casa de la chica había otra chica más que los observaba desde su auto, Rukia había seguido una vez más a Ichigo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba dejando su vida atrás en Tokio, sabía que había algo en este pueblo que hizo que regresara y se acababa de dar cuenta ahora.

-Con que Orihime vive aquí, tan fácil que fue deshacerme de ella hace unos años, pero mala hierba nunca muere y yo sigo aquí para impedir que esa mala hierba se meta en mi camino. -Sentenció la pequeña pelinegra desde su auto en la oscuridad.

 **Vaya, vaya, cuantas cosas han pasado ya, sin duda la historia entra a una nueva etapa y espero que sigan aquí para saber todo lo que pasara. Por cierto, me dio curiosidad saber desde donde me leen y que edad tienen?, espero puedan decírmelo en los comentarios :D, yo tengo 18 años y les escribo desde México. Saludos, y sayonnara mina :3**


	14. Capitulo 14 'Gracias'

**Konnichiwa mina san!**

 **Nuevo capítulo, está un poco corto pero así quedó después de haber planeado todo lo que tenía que pasar en el, está corto pero completo jaja espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 14. ''Gracias''.**  
Eran las 6 de la tarde del día siguiente, hora acordada para hablar con Suri, e Ichigo ya se encontraba en su coche afuera de la casa de Orihime esperando a que llegaran.  
No tardo mucho para que las chicas pelinaranja hicieran acto de presencia, como ya era costumbre Suri al ver a Ichigo corrió a sus brazos. 

-Viniste a verme Ichigo Kun -Decía muy contenta Suri. 

-Si pequeña, tu mamá y yo queremos hablar contigo. 

-Qué bueno, pero después podemos ir al parque a jugar, como ayer. -Decía emocionada la niña. 

-Claro, también me gusta esa idea - Le sonrió el chico a la niña. 

-Bueno, será mejor que entremos, hace un poco de frío -Dijo Orihime mientras abría la puerta a su casa. Una vez adentro Suri fue corriendo a su cuarto en busca de juguetes y los llevo directo a la sala esperando a poder jugar con Ichigo. 

-Mira Ichigo kun, son las cosas que me regalaste, ¿podemos jugar con ellas en el parque?, y también va a ir Lili.  
-Muy bien, nos divertiremos mucho entonces.-Le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello.  
Orihime llego a la sala, había ido a la cocina por algunos bocadillos para darle a su hija y compartir con su invitado, estaba un poco nerviosa y ansiosa por la reacción que Suri pudiera tener ahora que estaban a punto de decirle quien era su padre verdadero, ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar y que tanto hablar, obviamente ella era aún pequeña para escuchar la versión completa de la historia pero no sabía que preguntas pudiera llegar a hacer Suri, pues solía ser tan curiosa e inteligente. 

-Traje algunos bocadillos- dijo sonriente como siempre la chica y los coloco en la mesita de la sala, Suri corrió por una galleta y empezó a comerla. Ichigo dirigió su mirada a Orihime buscando alguna señal para saber cómo o quien empezaría a hablar, él la noto nerviosa así que decidió empezar.  
-Suri, ¿recuerdas ayer en el parque cuando me pediste que fuera el papá de Lili? -Se agacho para ponerse a la altura de su niña y verla de cerca, Orihime escuchaba atenta cada palabra. 

-Haii- la pequeña asintió. 

-Bueno, ¿y que te parecería que yo también fuera tu papá? -Los ojos de Suri se iluminaron y aumentaron su tamaño, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a un rostro confundido, entonces Orihime decidió que ella debía hablar y se agacho también a la altura de su hija para poder verla a los ojos. 

-Suri, ya en una ocasión me preguntaste porque razón todos los niños tenían un papá y tú no, esa vez te dije que tú me tenías a mí y que eras lo más importante en mi vida, ¿recuerdas? 

-Si mami- hablo la niña 

-Bueno, hay algo más que no te dije en ese momento, y es que ese no era el momento indicado pero hoy quiero decírtelo,Suri…..Ichigo kun es tu papá- La pequeña abrió aún más sus ojos, se quedó un par de segundos reflexionando.

-¿De verdad mami?- cuestiono, pero antes de que Orihime pudiera contestar algo la niña dirigió su mirada a Ichigo.

-¿Es cierto Ichigo?, ¿es verdad que eres mi papá? -Le preguntó, Ichigo vio un segundo la expresión de la niña, se veía tan confundida y tierna, no pudo más y la tomo en sus brazos abrazándola muy fuerte y entonces comenzó a hablar, tenia mucho que decirle. 

-Lo soy bebé, soy tu papá, y hay muchas cosas que te quiero decir pero primero que nada perdón, perdón por no haber estado hasta ahora contigo, pero tienes que saber que desde el momento en que yo supe de tu existencia te he amado, hoy eres la persona más importante en mi vida y quiero que me permitas estar a tu lado de ahora en adelante siempre mi niña. -Le dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón, la niña no decía nada solo se aferró más al abrazo que se daban. Pasaron un par de segundos así, en silencio, mismos que se hicieron eternos para los padres de la niña aterrados de que su pequeña pudiera tener una reacción negativa.

-¿Podemos ir al parque, papá?- Habló finalmente la niña, los ojos de Ichigo se pusieron cristalinos, pues era la primera vez que lo llamaban así, "papá", y fue un sentimiento que nunca olvidaría. Ahora sabía que su hija lo aceptaba como su padre y un sentimiento de tranquilidad y felicidad inundo su ser.

-Estaba esperando que dijeras eso, vayamos- Ichigo le dio un beso en la mejilla a la niña, y esta quiso bajarse para tomar sus juguetes, eran varios así que Ichigo la ayudo a cargarlos.

-Mami, ¿puedo ir al parque con mi papá? - Le hablo la niña a su madre, Orihime también tenía los ojos cristalinos pues después de casi 4 años desde que se enteró que Suri venia en camino nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que ella supiera de su padre, sus planes habían cambiado muy drásticamente en tan poco tiempo, como aquella vez hace 4 años.

-Asintió- diviértanse mucho- Les sonrío.

-Gracias mami, volveremos pronto- Dijo la pequeña muy madura, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Orihime- hablo el chico llamando súbitamente la atención de la pelinaranja - Gracias...por todo- Orihime sabía muy bien a lo que se refería ese "todo", ella le regalo una sonrisa que el chico también correspondió y salió apresurado para alcanzar a Suri.

Así la pequeña se enteró de la verdad sobre su padre y entendió porque sentía esa conexión especial con Ichigo, no hizo preguntas pues el hecho de saber que tenía un papá y que ese era Ichigo la puso muy feliz y eso le bastaba. Orihime e Ichigo sabían que algún día llegaría Suri con esas preguntas, mismas que serían respondidas cuando ella tuviera edad para entender todo lo que sucedió cuando Orihime estuvo embarazada. Pero por ahora lo único que les preocupaba a Suri y a Ichigo era formar lazos importantes y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Así que ahora padre e hija se encontraban en el parque jugando y compartiendo juntos. 

-¡Más fuerte!-gritaba Suri a su padre mientras esté la columpiaba en el parque. 

-Sujétate bien Suri- le decía el chico. Luego de unos minutos la pequeña quiso parar para ir por su muñeca. 

-Ahora es el turno de Lili, que bueno que también seas su papá, así siempre estará feliz- Ichigo sonrió al escuchar eso.  
-Suri, mira es el señor de los helados, ¿quieres uno? - Le preguntó el chico al observar al señor de aquella vez, Suri estaba a punto de contestar cuando en ese momento una chica pelinegra llegó a donde estaban y se pegó al brazo de Ichigo. 

-Cielo, que bueno que te encuentro. -Le dijo Rukia a Ichigo mientras se aferraba a su brazo. 

-¿De nuevo tú Rukia?, porque insistes... 

-No debería sorprenderte Ichigo, si tú te viniste a vivir aquí es obvio que yo también, así como cuando te fuiste a vivir a Tokio, ya sabes que yo nunca te abandono- Le dijo mientras abrazaba el brazo del chico. Luego la chica dirigió su mirada a la niña que estaba con Ichigo y notó que la observaba. 

-Hola pequeña, ¿y tú eres?...-Trato de ser gentil al ver que acompañaba a Ichigo, seguro era una niña que se había encontrado en el parque y como siempre él se puso de buena gente a hacer trabajo de caridad jugando con ella, "mocosos entrometidos", aunque viendo bien a la niña se veía muy bonita, parecía una muñeca, pensó. 

-Suri, me llamo Suri, ¿y usted? 

-Ya veo, mucho gusto yo soy Rukia , la novia de Ichigo kun. -Le dijo a la niña, pues cuando escucho hablar a la pequeña sintió la necesidad de decirle que era novia de Ichigo, fue una extraña sensación, seguro que había algo raro con esa niña, pensó la pelinegra.

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, jaja que mala la actitud de Rukia hoy, ahora si se pasó XD, a ver que piensa Suri de ella, pero al menos la pequeña ya sabe que Ichigo es su padre, eso da más tranquilidad.  
Por cierto muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron mensajes deseando que recuperara pronto mi salud, hoy ya estoy 100% aliviada y con muchas ganas de escribir este fic.  
También gracias a quienes en el capítulo pasado me dejaron reviews comentándome su edad y su país, y wow me impresione mucho de saber que me leen desde lugares tan lindos y diferentes, muchos saludos a sus respectivos países, México, España, Perú, El Salvador, Argentina, y todos los demás lugares desde donde me lean.**

 **Saludos especiales para Kurosaki Orihime: siempre espero con ansias leer tus reviews pues siempre estas al pendiente de la historia y me haces saber todo lo que te intriga, eso a la vez hace que me den más ganas de escribir, gracias.**

 **Saludos también para CesarcastilloMonroy, que creo es nuevo leyendo mi fic: Gracias por leer, yo veo bleach hace apenas medio año pero me atrapo la historia y me enamore del IchiHime jaja son una linda pareja. Espero que la historia te siga atrapando.**

 **Saludos para Nipsy: Lo sé, esta Rukia está muy loca, solo alguien con la paciencia de Ichigo (en este fic) logra aguantarla jajaja.  
**

 **Ya saben, espero con ansias sus comentarios, sugerencias o lo que esperaban ver en el próximo capítulo.  
Sayonnara mina-san**


	15. Capitulo 15 Esperaré por ti

**Hola amiguitos, nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 15. Esperaré por ti.**

Orihime se había quedado sola en casa después de que Ichigo y Suri salieran al parque, tenía tantas cosas que pensar, su vida había llegado a un punto donde habían pasado tantas cosas que ya no estaba segura de nada. Definitivamente vendrían muchos cambios, pero no estaba segura que tipo de cambios serían y peor aún, no estaba segura si estos serían o no buenos. Las decisiones pasadas ya estaban tomadas pero aún había asuntos importantes, quizá más de la cuenta, que debía cuestionar. Ichigo, ¿por qué tenías que haber regresado?, su regreso solo había traído dudas y revuelos a su vida, pensaba la chica, pero la verdad es que desde el día de ayer, cuando platico con él su perspectiva había cambiado, ahora no estaba segura si ese chico que tanto amo en el pasado le hablaba con la verdad, después de haberse presentado con su versión de la historia...¿sería acaso cierto que él no estuviera consciente durante la noche con Rukia?, tenía miedo de más mentiras, esta vez debía ser muy cuidadosa, no deseaba repetir errores pero también pensaba que este momento de su vida era importante y debía darse oportunidades, oportunidades para sentirse viva de nuevo, pues aunque Suri le daba toda la felicidad que necesitaba, ese sentimiento de vitalidad lo había dejado atrás junto con su vieja historia de amor con Ichigo.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos escucho el sonido de la puerta tocar, salió de su transe y fue a responder al llamado.

-Orihime, ¿qué te pasa?, no te he sabido de ti últimos 3 días- Entro un peliazul muy exaltado a la casa de Orihime, la chica no respondió nada, aunque en realidad había muchas cosas que decirle. Era Grimmjow, de pronto tuvo miento de la reacción que pudiera tener cuando se enterara de los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

-Me enteré de que el idiota ese se mudó a nuestro pueblo, ¿en qué está pensando?, después de todo lo que te hizo, pff.. Pero que ni piense que que voy a dejar que se acerque a ustedes. -Decía un muy enojado Grimmjow, Orihime lo escuchaba pensando en cómo decirle que había hablado con Ichigo y habían llegado a un acuerdo; después de escuchar al peliazul sabía que definitivamente no estaría de acuerdo con lo que le diría, pero debía ser clara con él.

-Grimmjow, ya he hablado con Ichigo, él estuvo aquí hace un rato y también el día de ayer, pasaron muchas cosas, pero decidí que era hora de decirle a Suri la verdad sobre su padre, ella lo tomo a bien, de hecho justo ahora está con él y...

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que eso fue lo mejor para Suri?- Grimmjow se puso de pie para llegar hasta Orihime, quien seguía cerca de la puerta, en su furia la tomo de por los hombros para que lo viera de frente, la chica sintió miedo, no por la reacción del peliazul sino por sus palabras, ¿se habría equivocado en revelar la verdad a Suri?- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que puede hacer Orihime?, ¿Qué tal si quiere quitarte a la niña?, está en todo su derecho ¿no?, ese tipo es capaz de cualquier cosa, no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados tan fácilmente, debiste...debiste haberle dicho que yo era el padre de Suri , yo estaría de acuerdo, lo sabes.

-Ichigo kun no haría algo así, lo conozco, y no podía seguir con más mentiras, Suri merece la verdad -Hablo la chica, no podía negar que sentía miedo de las palabras de Grimmjow pero algo dentro de sí le decía que no había razón para que algo como eso que mencionaba el peliazul pudiera pasar.

-¿También lo conocías cuando te engaño?, ¡por favor Orihime! No me vengas con excusas baratas. -Esta vez el chico sonó mucho más enojado y sujetó más fuerte a Orihime.

-Grimmjow, ¡ya suéltame! -Exigió furiosa la chica quitando las pesadas manos del peliazul de sus hombros - Yo he tomado mis decisiones, y no eres quien para venir a juzgarme- Terminó de decir Orihime, el chico suspiro para tranquilizarse.

-Lo sé, es solo que me preocupan, ustedes dos son mi única familia ahora Orihime y yo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, sabes que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ti y por Suri -Se acercó de nuevo, esta vez más calmado, y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la chica. Orihime suspiro y cerró sus ojos un segundo.

-Grimmjow tú también eres alguien muy importante en nuestras vidas, y lo único que te pido ahora es que me apoyes en las decisiones que he tomado, en verdad que me siento muy insegura respecto a todo pero quiero creer que ha sido lo mejor, y que a su manera, Ichigo será bueno en la vida de Suri.

-Chica, ya sabes mi opinión, no estoy de acuerdo para nada en eso, odio la idea de que ese tipo este cerca, pero nunca te dejaría sola, no importa lo que decidas. -Impulsivamente la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo fuerte, necesitaba transmitirle todo su apoyo, Orihime recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Gracias Grimm, gracias por ser mi apoyo. -Dijo sincera.

-No agradezcas por eso...sabes yo, venía a hablar contigo sobre la última conversación que tuvimos, esperaba tener una respuesta ahora. - Dijo muy directo el peliazul, Orihime se tensó con esas palabras y el chico lo percibió- Esta bien, yo puedo seguir esperando, solo quiero que estés segura cuando des ese paso- el chico termino la frase con un tierno beso en la frente de la chica.

Al otro lado de Karama, en el parque, había empezado el martirio de Ichigo de nuevo.

-¿De qué hablas Rukia?- La alejó de su brazo y se apresuró a ir con Suri para cargarla- No vuelvas a decir eso enfrente de Suri.

-¿Ella es tu novia papi?- preguntó la niña.

-No amor, ella no es mi novia y no sé porque lo dice, por favor Rukia te pido que no vuelvas a decir esa clase de mentiras de nuevo. - Ichigo tenía muchas ganas de decirle otro par de cosas a Rukia pero no podía hacerlo con su hija presente.

-¿Por qué te llama "papi"?, no me digas que adoptaste a una niña Ichigo, seguro te dio lastima pero...

-No Rukia- hablo con un tono mucho más serio y fuerte- Suri es mi hija biológica, es hija mía y de Orihime, y te pediré de la manera más amable que por favor no te acerques a ellas, no sé porque insistes pero ya deberías saber que de mí no puedes esperar nada.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Cómo qué tienes una hija de esa tipa?, no seas tongo Ichigo, esa mujer seguro te engañó.

-No te permito que hablas así de ella y menos enfrente de mi hija, no vuelvas a insistir más conmigo Rukia, no tengo tiempo para ti, me voy -Aun escuchando los reclamos y gritos de la pelinegra el chico se alejó lo mejor que pudo con su bebé en brazos, ¿qué tan loca estaba esa mujer?, ¿cómo se le ocurría seguirlo de nuevo y peor aún ¿con qué derecho hablaba de esa manera en frente de su hija?, tenía que ponerle un alto ya. Llego hasta su auto y acomodo a Suri en su asiento. Una vez adentro se dirigieron a casa de Orihime, Ichigo tenía que advertirle antes de que Rukia hiciera algo y también debía aclararle las cosas a su hija.

-Bebé, esa mujer del parque es una vieja conocida, pero no es una persona muy amigable así que nunca me veras cerca de ella, y es importante que no hagas caso a lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué dijo esa mentira papi?

-No lo sé amor, es por eso que no debemos hacerle caso, las mentiras no son buenas para nadie, ¿está bien?

-Está bien.

-Gracias cielo, ¿sabes que te amo, verdad?- la pequeña Suri asintió desde el asiento de atrás.

Maldita Rukia, podía hacer lo que quisiera pero esta vez había tocado fondo al decir esas cosas enfrente de su hija, ¿cómo se le ocurrió?, solo ella podía hacer algo así, pero eso era algo que Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a tolerar, debía ponerle un alto ya.

En el parque Rukia se quedó pensando sobre lo que acababa de descubrir, ¿Ichigo papá de esa niña?, analizando bien, era cierto, los dos compartían un parecido notorio, ¿pero qué quería decir eso?, por la aparente edad de la niña, Orihime debió estar embarazada cuando se alejó hace 4 años, pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿por qué no dijo nada al respecto cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada de Ichigo?, es posible que aún no lo supiera y que se haya dado cuenta una vez que se hubo alejado, que mala suerte tuvo -pensó la pelinegra,- si Orihime hubiera dicho de su embarazo en ese tiempo seguro que ahora ya estaría casada con Ichigo y lo hubiera perdido desde entonces, pero aún estaba a tiempo, las cosas se habían complicado ahora con la existencia de esa chiquilla pero una buena jugada puede cambiar el destino de nuevo.- Sonría maliciosamente la pelinegra.

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí llegamos hoy, cielos ya el capítulo 15, yo había planeado que esta historia terminara en el capítulo 20 pero aún hay varias cosas que quiero abarcar en este fic, quizá dure un poco más de lo planeado todo depende de la imaginación que tenga en estos días jaja, saludos a todos y gracias por leer :D Sayonnara mina san**


	16. Capitulo 16 Final Inesperado

**Holis mina san, vengo aquí con otro capítulo, sí Momo chan me gusta actualizar rápido jojo, a ver qué opinan de este cap :s no hago spoiler, solo lean :o**

 **Capítulo 16. Final inesperado.**

Ichigo llego a casa de Orihime, estaciono su auto cerca y tomo a Suri en brazos, ya cerca de la casa toco la puerta, la chica tardo solo un par de segundos en abrir e invitarlo a pasar, una vez adentro Ichigo pudo notar la presencia de cierto peliazul que le incomodaba mucho, más ahora que sabía que él iba tras su pelinaranja- Ja, como si fuera a permitírselo- pensaba. Suri vio al chico peliazul y al contrario de su padre sintió mucha alegría de verlo- pues habían pasado 3 días desde la última vez que estuvo con él, y ella acostumbraba a verlo prácticamente a diario- y corrió hacia él.

-Tio Grimmjow, quería verte- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, el peliazul se sintió muy bien de que la niña le siguiera teniendo cariño, aún después de enterarse sobre su padre biológico, pues la verdad es que él había fungido como una figura paterna para ella desde que nació, y tenía miedo de que la relación con ella cambiara.

-¡Hey te extrañe estos días! ¿Por qué no había ido a visitarme esta señorita?- El peliazul decidió no ir contra Ichigo ni reclamarle nada en esta ocasión, pero eso no significaba que lo aceptará o estuviera de acuerdo con la decisión de Orihime, él seguía desconfiando, aún después de que Orihime le había contado la versión completa de la noche del engaño- tal como le había relatado Ichigo, que él no recordaba nada- pero él conocía bien a los hombres, y estaba seguro que bien podría existir algo de mentira en esas palabras y se lo hizo saber a Orihime, ella era tan inocente pero él no iba a permitir que ese infeliz la lastimara de nuevo.

-Tio Grimm, ¿Qué crees?, ¡ya tengo papá! -Decía muy emocionada la niña, Grimmjow tragó saliva tras sus palabras, ¡ella era su bebé!, ¿con qué derecho venia otro a tratar de quitársela tan fácilmente? Orihime e Ichigo habían permanecido en silencio escuchando la conversación entre estos dos.

-Ya me lo contó tu mamá Suri, después hablaremos de ello, por ahora tengo que irme. -El chico trabajaba tarde y mañana en sus huertos y debía irse ya, aunque él deseaba quedarse ahí para estar más tiempo con Orihime y evitar cualquier intento del pelinaranja, debía moverse rápido si quería alejarlo de ella.

-Nos vemos Orihime, tal vez venga más tarde- ¿Como que más tarde si ya es casi de noche?,pensaba furioso Ichigo, ¿acaso era un intento por tentarlo?, de pronto Grimmjow se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de la pelinaranja...pero no, no toco solo la mejilla, Ichigo estaba seguro que ese beso había logrado rozar un poco el labio de la chica ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS!, definitivamente lo estaba tentando, quería golpearlo, necesitaba hacerlo trizas, que si no fuera porque Suri observaba ya estaría en el suelo con él batiéndose a golpes, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a tocar a su chica?.

-H..Hasta luego Grimm kun- Orihime sintió perfectamente la cercanía del chico pero evitó cualquier comentario pues lo que menos deseaba era provocar un enfrentamiento con Ichigo hoy, los conocía a ambos y sabia de lo que los dos eran capaces. El peliazul salió con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro -e Ichigo lucho aún más por controlar sus impulsos de salir tras él a golpearlo- Orihime de inmediato noto la furia en la mirada de Ichigo y trato de captar su atención.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el parque Ichigo kun?- Le pregunto con su característica sonrisa cálida, misma que lograba tranquilizar a Ichigo siempre.

-Nos divertimos mucho, pero Orihime necesito hablar contigo, es importante. -Orihime asintió y mando a Suri, con su biberón con leche a jugar a su cuarto, la pequeña obedeció.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar Ichigo kun? -La pelinaranja sintió cierta preocupación al ver el rostro del chico.

-Es sobre Rukia...-El cuerpo entero de Orihime se tensó- veras, ella me ha seguido hasta aquí y yo...no logro comprenderla pero pienso que desarrolló una cierta obsesión hacia mi desde que perdió al bebé que esperábamos, desde entonces acostumbra decir cosas falsas y sin sentido, es por eso que vengo a pedirte que tengas cuidado de lo que te diga, hoy en el parque por ejemplo le dijo a Suri que ella y yo éramos pareja cuando eso de ninguna forma es cierto..

-¿Como que la vieron en el parque?, ¿Qué más le dijo a Suri?- Orihime se puso muy nerviosa ahora, ¿qué significaba todo esto? Y ¿qué tan ciertas eran las palabras de Ichigo con respecto a Rukia?

-Yo no tenía idea de que estuviera aquí hasta hoy que la vimos, por supuesto que la desmentí en ese instante y no permití que le dijera nada más a Suri. -Agregó el chico para tratar de tranquilizar a Orihime.

-No, no, ¿por qué ella está aquí?, no quiero que le diga esa clase de cosas a mi hija. - Estaba preocupada, si era cierto lo que decía Ichigo ¿qué intención tenía la pelinegra al decirle a Suri que era novia de Ichigo si no era cierto?, ¿sería solo para hacerla sufrir?, ese pensamiento la mortifico mucho.

-De verdad no lo sé, pero ten por seguro que no dejare que les haga daño ni que vuelva a decirle nada así a Suri o a ti. - La chica solo asintió, no sabía ni que pensar pues ella conocía a Rukia y sabía que no era capaz de llegar tan lejos pero algo le decía que tuviera cuidado.

-Bueno, quizá solo exagero con mi sentimiento de madre protectora, después de todo conozco a Rukia, compartimos juntas en la preparatoria y estoy segura que ella no sería capaz de nada malo- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa, sin embargo Ichigo había compartido más tiempo con Rukia y no estaba tan seguro de las palabras de Orihime.

-Como sea Orihime, ten cuidado...si llegas a encontrarte con ella y te dice alguna cosa rara solo te pido que me lo digas por favor, no quiero que haya mal entendidos entre nosotros.

-Lo haré Kurosaki kun- Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a llamarlo por su nombre después de haber compartido 5 años de relación, sin embargo de vez en cuando lo seguía llamando por su apellido aun de novios pues le recordaba los días de preparatoria cuando no eran más que amigos. El chico sonrío de medio lado en ese momento por el recuerdo de aquellos días también.

-Gracias Orihime- de pronto vio la hora en el reloj de la pared- cielos, ya son casi las 9, debo irme, hay varias cosas que debo ver para la apertura del nuevo consultorio.

-Me imagino que sí, ¿cómo vas con eso?- Preguntó interesada.

-Bien, si todo sigue así en 2 días abriré el consultorio- dijo con una sonrisa- voy a despedirme de Suri, ¿puedo?

-Suguro, está en su cuarto- el chico ya sabía dónde era así que fue para allá, la chica se quedó en la sala y encendió el televisor para escuchar las noticias, afuera había empezado a llover desde hacía un rato y parecía que la tormenta empeoraba.

De pronto empezó el reportaje de las noticias locales: "¡ALERTA DE TIFON EN LA ZONA!, Se pide a todos los pobladores de la región noroeste de Japón permanecer en sus casas para resguardarse de la tormenta y evitar futuros accidentes, en poblados se registran derrumbes a causa de la lluvia, se esperan varios dagnificados dentro de las próximas horas por lo que las autoridades ya están tomando cartas en el asunto para actuar en cualquier contingencia", ya continuación se mostraban imágenes de varios derrumbes y lugares inundados de la zona.

-Vaya, si que es una fuerte tormenta. -Ichigo llego a la sala con Suri en brazos, había escuchado la mayor parte de lo que la televisión anunciaba desde el cuarto de Suri.

-Creo que tendré que dejar los asuntos que tenía pendientes para mañana y será mejor que me vaya antes de que la lluvia empeore. -Ichigo se dirigía a la salida aun con Suri y Orihime lo seguía para despedirlo, de pronto se escuchó un ruido proveniente de afuera, los chicos se asomaron por la ventada para ver la causa de este ruido y vieron como uno de los árboles que resguardaba la entrada de la casa vecina había caído a causa de la lluvia, pero este había caído muy cerca del auto de Ichigo, era imposible que pudiera salir el tronco árbol obstruía la salida por completo.

-Vaya, ese era un gran árbol- Se lamentó Ichigo.

-Lo era, parece que el tifón en verdad esta fuerte. - Hablo la chica, los 3 seguían viendo por la ventana.

-Creo que no podré irme en mi auto hoy, ¿hay alguna parada de autobuses cerca que pueda tomar?- Preguntó Ichigo, la chica negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que esté funcionando el servicio con esta lluvia, quizá sea mejor que te quedes esta noche a dormir aquí Ichigo kun. – Definitivamente no estaba segura de que esta fuera una buena idea, pero al parecer no había otra cosa que hacer en esta situación.

-¿No hay problema con eso? -Preguntó, claro que quería quedarse a dormir pero no quería incomodar a Orihime, aún era demasiado pronto para intentar algo más.

-Mmm... Puedes dormir en el cuarto de Suri, y yo puedo dormir con ella esta noche.

-¡Siii! ¡Papá se quedara a dormir!- Gritó feliz Suri alzando sus bracitos, Ichigo sonrió ante la felicidad de su pequeña.

 **Así es amigos lectores, parece que se avecina mucho IchiHime para el próximo capítulo, jaja espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y espero con ansias sus reviews, en verdad que me hace muy feliz leerlos, sobre todo cuando son largos, es muy emocionante leer sus opiniones para con mi fic :3**

 **Sayonnara mina san :D**


	17. Capitulo 17 Una noche juntos

**Waa D: Queridos lectores, ya sé que tarde mucho en actualizar este fic, más de una semana me parece así que espero que aun sigan leyéndome, la verdad es que estuve un poco corta de inspiración para escribir, además de que como sigo de vacaciones dedique toda esa semana a ver mucho anime que tenía pendiente y también a leer muchísimas cosas que queria leer- entre ellos varios fics IchiHimes que me ayudaron a encontrar inspiración para continuar- en fin espero recompensarlos por la espera con este capítulo que es un poco largo. Aun me queda poco más de un mes de vacaciones asi que espero en este lapso lograr culminar la historia. Por el momento disfruten del capitulo.**

 **Advertencia: contiene mucho OCC**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo :)**

 **Capítulo 17. Una noche juntos.**

La noche apenas comenzaba pero para Grimmjow -quien a duras penas había logrado llegar a casa en su camioneta "Lobo" negra, lo suficiente grande y potente para soportar terrenos difíciles causados por el tifón- mojado y sin ánimos sería una larga noche, la tormenta no solo amenazaba con destruir buena parte de su cosecha sino que amenazaba su posible avance con Orihime, pues si, acababa de percatarse que el idiota pelinaranja seguramente pasaría la noche en casa de ella, pues el auto de este seguía estacionado afuera y parecía imposibilitado para salir a causa del árbol que acababa de caer, "maldita suerte" pensó, obviamente conociendo la amabilidad de Orihime esta le ofrecería su casa para pasar la noche, solo le quedaba esperar que nada fuera a pasar entre esos dos. Sentía unas ganas terribles de irrumpir en la casa de Orihime y llevarse al "cabeza de zanahoria" de ahí para que no siguiera molestando a SUS chicas, pero siendo realistas esa opción no era muy inteligente, si seguía causando conflictos enfrente de Orihime ella podría enojarse, la conocía, así que preocupado de perder puntos con ella decidió confiar y esperar a que la noche pasara rápido y la tormenta culminara.

En casa de Orihime, a pesar del desastre que podía percibirse proveniente de afuera, dentro todo era tranquilidad, en especial para un chico pelinaranja y su hija, quienes jugaban juntos en la sala.

-Tu cabello es como el mío papá. -Decía la pequeña Suri tocándose uno de sus mechones naranja, Ichigo asentía con una sonrisa tierna, sin mencionarle que esta fue una de las características que le hizo darse cuenta que de era su padre biológico, no era como que ese color de cabello fuera el más común en Japón.

Orihime por su parte estaba en la cocina preparando algo de chocolate caliente para amenizar la fría noche que acontecía. Su cabeza estaba hecha un rollo, desde que Ichigo llegó no dejaba de pensar y dar vueltas a lo mismo. Estaba segura, nunca habría ningún hombre que le atrajera tanto como él, y es que ¡Por Kami sama! ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera vuelto mucho más guapo de lo que ya era?, sin duda los años le habían dado una apariencia mucho más madura que lo hacía ver mucho más sensual a los ojos de Orihime. De pronto vino a la mente de la pelinaranja aquel instante hace una noche en la que el chico le había robado un beso, uno que le heló la piel y al mismo tiempo la reconforto con una calidez increíble, había sido pequeño pero logró grandes sensaciones en ella, le trajo varios recuerdos y despertó emociones que había decido dormir hacia mucho- la chica se sonrojó ante el recuerdo y agito su cabeza con agilidad para alejar de su mente, por el momento, ese recuerdo- ahora no sabía cómo actuar, muchas cosas la preocupaban, ahora sabía que Rukia estaba en la ciudad, y aún con la advertencia de Ichigo se cuestionaba si sería buena idea buscarla para exigirle respuestas o obtener su versión completa de la historia, quizá eso la ayudaría.

Orihime llegó a la sala con el chocolate caliente y galletas y se sentó en uno de los confortables sillones mientras observaba como Ichigo hacia el intento de jugar a las muñecas con Suri, debía reconocer que era una escena muy tierna, le daban ganas de correr por su cámara y grabarlos, sin duda el chico estaba desarrollando lo mejor que podía su papel de padre, eso hizo sentir un poco mal a Orihime, pues le había prohibido la oportunidad de desarrollar ese papel desde el comienzo de la vida de Suri, sin embargo continuaba pensando que esa fue la mejor decisión, así lo había dicho durante 4 años y era difícil cambiar eso de un día para otro, ya había sufrido mucho y había aprendido a ser cautelosa con cada acontecimiento de su vida. De pronto la chica enfoco su vista a Ichigo, quien vestía un pantalón de vestir gris que le asentaba bastante bien, y camisa negra de manga larga que había doblado hasta la altura de los codos, su cabello naranja estaba un poco despeinado pero se veía tan...sexy.

-¿No es así Orihime?- Volvió a repetir el chico ante una muy distraída pelinaranja.

-¿Eh?- apenas pronunció la chica con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, Ichigo sonrió para luego soltar una pequeña risa por debajo pues conocía perfectamente a Orihime y su muy imaginativa mente que solía perderse con mucha facilidad en su amplio mundo.

-Le decía a Suri que ella saco tus mismos ojos grises y tu belleza, las dos son muy parecidas y por supuesto hermosas - Orihime volvió a sonrojarse ante el comentario de Ichigo, pero logró responderle con una sonrisa.

-Mami, ¡mis caricaturas!, ya debieron empezar, quiero mostrarle a mi papá cual es mi programa favorito. -Dijo de pronto una muy exaltada Suri.

-Cierto Suri, encenderé el televisor. -Orihime se acercó al televisor y puso unas caricaturas infantiles, programa que la pequeña veía todas las noches antes de dormir. Suri empezó a platicarle a su padre sobre los detalles de la caricatura y este la observaba y le ponía su máxima atención como si la pequeña le estuviese hablando del tema más interesante e importante del mundo, Orihime mostró una cálida sonrisa ante la escena. Y así transcurrieron los próximos 25 minutos, los 3 pelinaranjas sentados en la sala y con Suri como la única voz que se hacía presente para explicar la caricatura, de pronto ocurrió algo que llamó la atención de todos, las luces empezaron a tornarse entre negro y amarillo para luego de parpadear por 15 segundos apagarse por completo dejando una completa oscuridad en toda la casa y al parecer todo el vecindario. Ichigo abrazo a Suri y le hizo saber que estaba ahí para que no fuese a sentir miedo.

-Parece que la tormenta hizo fallar el sistema eléctrico. -Hablo un poco nerviosa Orihime ante la oscuridad.

-Posiblemente se cayó un poste del servicio. - Dijo Ichigo mientras encendía la lámpara de su celular logrando iluminar un poco el lugar. Orihime asintió ante el muy posible hecho de la caída del poste.

-Iré al cuarto a buscar unas velas, es posible que no tengamos luz hasta mañana. - Dijo la chica al momento de ponerse de pie, Ichigo trato de seguirla con la luz de su celular para guiar el camino, sin embargo la luz no fue suficientemente fuerte para iluminar todo.

-Auch...- Se escuchó una voz quejarse desde el suelo. Orihime había tropezado con un juguete de Suri que se encontraba en el piso ocasionando que su tobillo izquierdo se torciera y le causara un gran dolor.

-¡Orihime! ¿Estás bien?- Ichigo coloco con cuidado a Suri en el suelo y le dio la luz de su celular para luego correr donde Orihime y asegurarse de que estuviera bien y ayudarla a levantarse.

-S..si, estoy bien - Dijo no tan segura, Ichigo la ayudo a levantarse para ver si efectivamente estaba bien pero al tratar de pisar con el pie izquierdo la chica soltó un ligero gritillo y si no fuera por los fuertes brazos de Ichigo que la sostuvieron esta hubiera vuelto a caer.

-De acuerdo, vamos a la cama. -Ichigo cargo a Orihime en sus brazos para caminar hasta el cuarto.

-N..no es necesario Ichigo kun -Dijo una nerviosa Orihime en los brazos del pelinaranja.

-Parece que si lo es, podrías lastimarte aún más el tobillo. Suri, ¿puedes caminar detrás de mí para iluminar un poco el camino? - Preguntó Ichigo mirando a Suri, la pequeña asintió y él empezó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Orihime, la chica agradecía mentalmente el hecho de que la poca luz que había impedía que el pelinaraja pudiera percatarse del sonrojado de sus mejillas. Ichigo coloco con cuidado a Orihime en la cama y le quito sus zapatos con la intención de revisar bien su pie, luego se voltio donde Suri, la tomo en brazos y la coloco en la cama también a un lado de su mamá para que no sintiera miedo de la oscuridad.

-¿Te duele si presionó aquí?- Le pregunto a la chica al momento que presiono el tobillo lastimado, la chica sintió mucho dolor y asintió con energía.

-Bien, parece que solo fue una torcedura, nada que un buen vendaje y reposo no pueda solucionar -siguió examinando el pie de la chica- bien, ahora regreso, iré a mi auto por mi botiquín para realizar el vendaje.- Dicho esto se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida del cuarto.

-Espera Ichigo- llamo la chica, él volvió a verla esperando a que hablara- ten cuidado, sigue lloviendo mucho allá afuera, en la entrada hay algunos paraguas y..- el chico asintió para luego robarle la palabra.

-No te preocupes no tardo.- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado y salió rumbo a su coche.

-Mami, ¿te duele mucho?- Preguntó Suri mientras recargo su cabecita en el hombro de su madre, esta le acaricio sus cabellos naranja claro.

-No mucho amor, estaré bien.- Sonrió Orihime para tranquilizar un poco a su hija.

-Que bueno que mi papá está aquí, para que pueda curarte, ¿verdad mami?. - Hablo la niña con un dejo de emoción en su voz. Orihime dudo un poco en contestar.

-Si, es bueno que este aquí. - Le sonrió una vez más a su hija, a pesar del dolor que le provoca el tobillo pues a decir verdad era un dolor que apenas podía soportar, pero lo que menos quería era preocupar a la niña. En ese momento Ichigo entro a la habitación con su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Antes de que se acercara a atender a Orihime esta le indicó que buscará en el cajón unas velas mismas que lograron iluminar un poco más la pequeña habitación. Después de esto Ichigo se sentó en un extremo de la cama y coloco los pies de Orihime sobre sus piernas , la chica volvió a sentir que un rubor natural rosado se hacia presente en sus mejillas pero por suerte Suri se acercó rápido donde Ichigo para ver lo que el le hacia a su mamá, logrando desviar la atención de el a su rostro.

-¿Le pondrás pomada mágica papi? - Ichigo asintió con una cálida sonrisa para Suri.

-Si, es muy buena en estos casos, eliminara todo rastro de dolor en seguida -Dijo con otra sonrisa esta vez dedicada a Orihime, y empezó a colocar la pomada y dar un suave masaje a los pies de la chica para lograr relajar sus músculos, después de unos minutos muy relajantes para ella- y desde luego también para Ichigo, por el simple contacto con su delicada y cremosa piel- el doctor procedió a hacer el vendaje correcto explicándole un poco a Suri- quien no dejaba de hacer toda clase de preguntas- del proceso.

-Estoy seguro que mañana estarás mucho mejor pero por ahora será mejor que no intentes ponerte de pie. -Indicó el doctor.

-Pero...-Intento replicar la chica pero fue callada con un dedo de Ichigo sobre sus labios, lo que ocasionó una vez más un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro solo que esta vez, para su mala suerte, estaba segura que había sido perceptible a la vista del pelinaraja. El le sonrió.

-Si necesitas algo, solo pídemelo. - Le contesto, lo que le dejaba en claro a la chica que simplemente el no le daría permiso de moverse en toda la noche.

-¡Es hora de mi baño mami!, pero mi papi Ichigo me puede ayudar, ¿verdad?- preguntó mirando a su padre.

-Por supuesto que si, será muy divertido ayudar a mi bebé con su ducha. - Le dedico una gran sonrisa a la niña mientras agito sus delicados cabellos naranja. La verdad es que la idea de ayudar a Suri en sus actividades diarias le provocaba una gran emoción y una alegría difícil de explicar, pues algo tan simple con un baño para él era tiempo de calidad que invertía con quien más amaba.

-Vamos papi, yo te digo donde están mis cosas para el baño. -Dijo mientras bajaba de la cama y tomaba una de las enormes manos de su padre y la halando a la salida del cuarto.

-Ayudare a Suri, y en unos minutos regresamos contigo Orihime- Le dijo el chico antes de evitar seguir a una muy emocionada Suri quien seguía halando a la salida, también se aseguró de tomar con mucho cuidado una lámpara para guiarse en la oscuridad. Suri llevo a su padre primero a su cuarto para seleccionar la pijama que se pondría después del baño, la pequeña saco de sus cajones con mucho cuidado una batita de manga larga color rosa que tenía un dibujo de un castillo y un arco iris en el centro, la tela era muy suave y también muy gruesa y calientita para las frías noches de Karama, tomo también su ropa interior y unas calcetines morados.

-Listo, ahora vamos al baño. -Ichigo la observo con mucha ternura, y es que era inevitable no hacerlo pues siendo tan pequeñita y que ya supiera elegir su propia ropa era sin duda una gran señal de la notable inteligencia de la pequeña.

Una vez en el baño, Ichigo coloco la lampara en una repisa alta del baño y abrió la llave del agua caliente permitiendo que la pequeña tina comenzará a llenarse de una cálida agua.

-Quiero burbujas- Dijo Suri y extendió con sus bracitos una solución de jabón corporal, que según su etiqueta lograba crear una gran cantidad de espuma- mamá y yo siempre nos bañamos con burbujas- argumento la pequeña, Ichigo asintió y tomo el frasco para vaciar una pequeña cantidad en la tina de baño. Luego ayudo a desvestir a la niña- quien no podía esperar más para entrar a la tina- y trajo algunos juguetes que le indicó la pequeña- entre ellos un patito de hule, una muñeca a prueba de agua, regalo de Ichigo, y muchas pelotas pequeñas- la niña entro a la tina y la diversión empezó, para ella era muy genial estar en contacto con la espuma y además su propio padre estaba jugando con ella, el hacia el papel del patito de hule y ella de su muñeca. Y así transcurrieron muy rápido los primeros 30 minutos, tiempo en el que Ichigo había conseguido empaparse de agua más de la cuenta y Suri rogaba por un rato más en la tina.

-Tu mamá está esperándonos en su cuarto Suri.- Solo ante esto la pequeña acepto salir de la tina, pues le preocupaba que su mama estuviera sola estando tan oscuro afuera, sin duda a ella le daría mucho miedo y no le gustaría estar sola. Ichigo termino enjuagándola y envolviéndola en un toalla para luego colocarle su pijama e irse directo al cuarto de mamá.

Al llegar a la habitación encontraron a una Orihime sumergida en sus pensamientos- algo muy común en ella, quien tenía la imaginación más grande y rara del mundo según Ichigo- para luego sonreír ante la imagen de su hija y un Ichigo algo empapado y con cabellos húmedos.

-Veo que la hora del baño fue muy divertida. -Sonrío Orihime.

-Lo fue mami, estuve jugando mucho y esta vez había demasiadas burbujas en el agua.- decía Suri con explicando la cantidad de burbujas con sus manitas.

-¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?, ¿aún duele?- preguntó Ichigo mientras colocaba a Suri en la cama. La chica negó con la cabeza.

-El dolor se ha ido casi por completo, creo que mañana estaré como si nada hubiera pasado. - Dijo Orihime con una sonrisa. El chico asintió.

-Bien, creo que es hora de dormir, yo iré al cuarto de Suri y por la mañana vendré a ver como siguió tu tobillo Hime.

-Papi yo quiero dormir contigo...-rogó con puchero en rostro la pequeña Suri.

-Suri, esta noche sería bueno que durmieras con tu mamá por si ella necesita algo, recuerda que no puede caminar.

-Mmm.. Bueno pero ¿puedes leerme un cuento antes de irte? - Ichigo sonrió y asintió. Orihime le dijo que los cuentos de Suri estaban en el estante de su cuarto así que Ichigo fue y tomo uno el cuento de "La bella durmiente", regreso al cuarto y se sentó al otro lado de la cama y la pequeña Suri se acercó a él para escuchar el cuento.

-Había una vez en un reino lejano...- Ichigo comenzó con el cuento mientas Suri- y en cierta forma Orihime- lo escuchaba atenta, después de unos minutos la pequeña cayo rendida en el hombro de su padre, este le sonrió y la acomodo en la almohada y luego camino despacio hasta la salida deteniéndose en la entrada de la puerta.

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme Orihime, no importa si es media noche y quieres ir al baño, solo llámeme, aunque espero no despertar a Suri- Dijo apagando una de las velas para que el cuarto estuviera menos iluminado y las chicas pudieran dormir mejor no sin antes dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa a la pelinaranja logrando que esta se sonrojara por cuarta vez en el día.

 **Review? Plisito, necesito saber que les pareció este capítulo, me parece que ahora si hubo mucho IchiHime y momentos algo cursis :p . Incluí la idea de la hora del baño de una lectora que me lo había pedido, ojala te haya gustado ;)- y sigo esperando por escribir todas sus peticiones, si tienen alguna ya saben, me encantara escribirla-.**

 **Hablando de Grimmjow confieso que me dan ganas de hacer que el fic sea GrimmHime, es que waa él es tan kawaii, que opinan de esta idea? :s**

 **Espero que me sigan leyendo y si les gusta este fic compártanlo con sus amigos IchiHimes, me harían un gran favor :3**

 **Muchos saludos y espero sus comentarios con ansias, SAYO! CUIDENSE, BESOS.**


	18. Capitulo 18 Juntos

**Holis mina san, gomen por dejarlos de nuevo varios días sin capítulo, salí de vacaciones y no lleve mi laptop conmigo, en fin ya estoy de regreso y les traigo nuevo capítulo.**

 **Y wow, hablando del paring de la historia me sorprendió mucho ver opiniones muy distintas en cuanto si debía ser GRIMHIME O ICHIHIME. Me alegra que todos defiendan su pareja favorita y espero no defraudarlos porque planeo darles momentos de ambas parejas jaja.**

 **Me encanto el comentario de Ana BR. Ella dice lo siguiente: Con respecto al Ichihime o Grimhime, yo opino que deberían quedarse los 3 juntos y formar una triada.**

 **Jajaja que opinan ustedes amigos? A mí me encantó la idea del IchiGrimmHime, más si esto incluye yaoi entre Ichi y Grimm…. Jaja que suertuda seria Orihime. Bueno espero sus comentarios con su opinión respecto a las parejas y a este capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 18. Juntos.**

Después de una ajetreada y larga noche llego por fin la calma con un nuevo amanecer en Karama. El sol salía de nuevo y los primeros rayos de luz podían entrar a la habitación de la pequeña Suri, donde Ichigo había pasado la noche, sin embargo él se había despertado mucho antes de que esto ocurriera, pues deseaba preparar el desayuno paras sus chicas pelinaranjas.

-¿Puedo ayudarte papi?- La pequeña Suri había llegado a la cocina sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, logrando sorprender a Ichigo.

-Ohayo Suri chan, ¿cómo dormiste?- Fue donde la niña para darle un beso en su mejilla.

-Muuy bien- dijo alegre, provocando una gran sonrisa de tranquilidad en Ichigo- quiero cocinar con papá- abrazo por el cuello al chico pelinaranja que estaba en arrodillado para alcanzar la altura de la pequeña.

-Perfecto, necesito que me ayudes con esta mezcla de hot cakes- le dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos para depositarla en la mesa y darle un trasto con un poco de mezcla y una cuchara para que la pequeña batiera y se entretuviera, ella estaba feliz.

Después de un rato más Ichigo termino de preparar el desayuno y fue directo a la habitación de Orihime para ver como se encontraba después de el incidente de anoche con su tobillo. Toco antes de entrar y llevó consigo el desayuno para ella.

-¡Ohayo Hime!, ¿pudiste dormir bien?, te traje algo de desayunar, cuando termines quiero revisarte antes de irme.- Le dijo mientras depositaba una bandeja con un desayuno que se veía bastante bien y muy completo, Ichigo siempre había tenido grandes habilidades para la cocina.

-¿Te vas?- fue la respuesta de ella, "que tonta" pensó después de reflexionar, "por supuesto que se iba, el no vive aquí"- e..es decir, ¿la tormenta ha culminado?- trato de remediar lo dicho anteriormente, el chico solo sonrió de lado.

-El sol ha salido de nuevo, pero la tormenta fue muy dura, estoy seguro que debe haber personas damnificadas, me gustaría salir a recorrer y ayudar en lo que sea posible. - La chica asintió. El espíritu protector y servicial de Ichigo siempre salía a flote, como lo recordaba ella.

-Gracias por el desayuno, no era neces...

-Claro que lo era, ¿recuerdas lo de tu tobillo?, aun debes guardar reposo y esforzarte lo menos posible, pero por ahora come, antes de que se enfríe.

-Haai- contestó sin más protestas la chica para comenzar a comer el delicioso desayuno mientras Ichigo jugaba en el suelo con la pequeña Suri, quien no se apartaba de el ni un instante. Luego de un par de minutos Orihime termino de comer e Ichigo empezó a revisar el tobillo con cuidado.

-Parece que esta mucho mejor, la hinchazón bajo considerablemente, estoy seguro que mañana cualquier rastro de molestia habrá desaparecido, solo sigue en reposo por hoy.

-Esta bien Ichigo kun- dijo con leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Parece que la lluvia a lo largo de la noche consiguió mover aun mas el tronco que tenía detenido a mi coche dejando un espacio más amplio que ahora permite que mi auto salga, ¿necesitas algo de afuera?, regresare más tarde para ver como sigue tu tobillo.

-Estoy bien Ichigo...gracias.

-Sabes que lo hago con gusto Orihime- dijo para luego besar la frente de la chica, logrando la sorpresa en ella y también un ligero sonrojo- Suri chan, cuida de mamá ¿esta bien?.

-Haiii- dijo para abrazar la pierna de su padre- vuelve pronto papi- el chico la tomo en brazos para darle un beso y despedirse y finalmente salió en busca de damnificados que necesitarán de su ayuda.

.

.

.

Grimmjow había visto como "el vago del pelinaranja" salía de casa de Orihime, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo una vez más, no podía evitar que la rabia se apoderara de el. ¡Ese imbecil tenía tanta suerte!. Definitivamente tenía que actuar rápido si quería conseguir que se alejara de ella.

Era definitivamente un mal día, su humor no era el mejor y todo esto aunado a la gran tormenta de la noche anterior que pudo haber destruido gran parte de sus cultivos daban como resultado un mal día, debía de apresurarse para ir a ver el daño que había provocado ese tifón, definitivamente no había sido algo pequeño.

El chico salió apresurado a donde sus terrenos maldiciendo su mala suerte. ¿Por qué maldita sea tenía que haber vuelto ese tipo a arruinar su vida y la de todos a su paso?, era igual que el tifón, solo un causante de desgracias, el chico peliazul podía girar su rostro a todas partes solo para encontrarse con casas destruidas, árboles caídos y mucha destrucción, nunca en su vida había visto tal desastre natural en Karama, pueblo que se caracterizaba por su infinita tranquilidad. Estaba a punto de girar para salir del pueblo y subir por la montaña cuando de pronto algo se atravesó en medio del camino y un fuerte golpe se escucho. El chico bajo de su camioneta apresuradamente para observar lo que había obstruido y detenido su camino. Pero en cuando vio lo que había golpeado se estremeció por completo temiendo por la vida de aquel ser.

-No puede ser...¿estas bien?.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ichigo...- pensaba Orihime en su habitación, su regreso definitivamente había cambiado muchas cosas. Él era un buen hombre, y lo seguía siendo, lo comprobaba con cada momento que pasaba a su lado y sus sentimientos por el así como todas las reacciones que el provocaba en ella seguían intactos. Quizás era momento de tomar una nueva decisión.

-Suri...¿te gusta que Ichigo sea tu papá?, es decir...eh bueno, veo que disfrutas mucho estar a su lado y jugar con él, pero ¿que opinarías de que estuviéramos más tiempo con él?- la carita de Suri se iluminó y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, esa cara lo era todo para Orihime, y ahora ella estaba complemente segura de su nueva decisión.

Quizás era tiempo de perdonar, de olvidar rencores y de volver a empezar.

.

.

.

.

Un mes había pasado desde la catástrofe del tifón, las personas con ayuda de todos los habitantes habían logrado recuperarse de los daños y la alegría y tranquilidad regresaban poco a poco al poblado de Karama. Durante este tiempo Ichigo había logrado inaugurar su consultorio con gran éxito, la respuesta de la gente fue inmediata, en Karama el doctor más cercano antes estaba a dos horas de distancia, un doctor en el pueblo era ahora una bendición para los habitantes del pueblo y todos sus alrededores. El consultorio era modesto, apenas contaba con el material necesario, pero era sin duda de gran ayuda para cualquier contratiempo que pudiese ocurrir. Los días para Ichigo eran mucho más tranquilos comparados con sus días de trabajo en Tokio, por la mañana recibía alguna consultas con casos simples, casi siempre de niños con alguna gripe, y por la tarde los ancianos eran los que lo acompañaban, para simples chequeos de rutina o en su mayoría muchas veces simplemente para platicar amenamente con el joven doctor, que ya se había ganado gran reconocimiento en todo el lugar. Hoy, como todas las noches, salía del trabajo en dirección a la casa de Orihime para ver a su pequeña Suri, y pasar tiempo con ellas. Las cosas no podrían ir mejor para él, Orihime había comentado sus intenciones de darle una nueva oportunidad y habían comenzado de nuevo poco a poco. Su vida empezaba a tomar un nuevo sentido, aquel que hace años había planeado para su vida.

Y hablando de Rukia, la chica por fin había entendido que él no era para ella, y al no poder adaptarse a la vida de pueblo en Karama se despidió de Ichigo, no sin antes decirle unas palabras que se quedarían grabadas en la mente del chico por varios días: "Creo que tienes razón, tal vez deba alejarme un tiempo de ti. Es cierto que Orihime siempre estará presente en tu vida, pero...yo también lo haré y yo siempre estaré para ti, cuando me necesitas no dudes en buscarme".

Ichigo trato de olvidarse de esas palabras agitando un poco su cabeza al momento que llego a casa de Orihime, estaciono su auto donde acostumbraba y bajo de el para ir directo a la puerta que estaba ligeramente abierta, así que no dudo en abrirla un poco para hacer un llamado a las chicas adentro.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- alzo la voz con una gran sonrisa y en menos de un par de segundo la pequeña Suri venia corriendo así el en su vestido rosa.

-¡Papii!, rápido vamos, ¡estamos cocinando algo delicioso!. - Decía con emoción en su voz jalando a su padre con su pequeña mano hacia la cocina. Ichigo sonrió y se dejo guiar por la niña.

Pronto llegaron a la cocina, y ahí estaba Orihime, la mujer más bella a los ojos de Ichigo, metiendo al horno lo que parecía ser un pastel de chocolate.

-Ohayo Ichigo kun, Suri chan y yo estamos preparando un pastel. -Dijo con una radiante sonrisa que Ichigo no pudo evitar responder.

-Genial, muero por probarlo.

-Yo lo voy a decorar- empezó a saltar una alegre Suri.

-Claro Suri, pero primero es hora de tu leche pequeña, veamos ¿donde deje el frasco de tu leche en polvo?. -Se preguntaba con un dedo en el mentón Orihime.

-Esta aquí- dijo Ichigo mientras bajaba el frasco de una repisa- yo se la preparo- dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer la mezcla de leche en polvo y agua en el vasito de Suri. Después de un minuto Ichigo le entrego el vasito a Suri- en poco tiempo ya se había convertido en todo un experto en hacerlo- y la pequeña fue al sillón de la sala para sentarse cómodamente a beberlo, sus padres la siguieron y la mezcla de pastel se quedo en el horno.

-¿Como estuvo tu día en la escuela Hime?- preguntó interesado.

-Bien, los pequeños se divirtieron mucho hoy en una actividad con pintura, pero Suri termino con la ropa llena de colores distintos, creo que no podrá volver a usar esa ropa- río un poco, Ichigo también lo hizo.

-Me alegro mucho de que se hayan divertido, mi día estuvo bastante tranquilo, aunque recibí muchas mas consultas hoy.

-Eso es porque tu popularidad como buen médico se esta extendido rápido, toda la gente murmura eso en Karama y la verdad es que nadie puede decir lo contrario.- Ichigo sonrió de medio lado para luego voltear donde Suri y darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida.

-Vaya, se durmió mucho mas temprano de lo usual, apenas son las 7:30. -Dijo Orihime viendo el reloj de la pared.

-Si, voy a acostarla a su cuarto para que este cómoda- Dijo Ichigo sujetando a la pequeña y caminado hacia el cuarto de la niña. Una vez ahí se aseguró de acostarla, cobijarla y dejarla muy cómoda, le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto apagado la luz.

-Y bien...¿qué podríamos hacer para divertirnos ahora que Suri se quedo dormida? - Dijo Ichigo coquetamente sacando a Orihime- aun en la sala- de sus pensamientos.

-E..eh creo que el pastel ya debe estar listo- dijo nerviosa para ponerse de pie en dirección a la cocina pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron por atrás.

-Creo que el pastel puede esperar un poco más- dijo susurrando en el oído de la chica, ella se estremeció por la cercanía e Ichigo lo sintió y aprovecho el momento, la giro para tenerla de frente y se acercó a sus labios, el primer roce estremeció aún mas sus cuerpos- como siempre pasaba- y lo que comenzó como un delicado beso se convirtió en uno mucho más apasionado. Y de pronto eran solo ellos dos, nada más existía en el mundo, solo este momento importaba para ellos. Después de unos minutos más de ligeras caricias Ichigo tomo en sus brazos a Orihime y camino en dirección a su cuarto.

Esa noche la compartieron juntos y lo entregaron todo demostrando que su amor seguía vivo después de todas las pruebas que habían atravesado. Volvieron a ser un solo ser unido por el amor.

 **Bueno amigos, hasta aquí con el cap de hoy, parece que el pastel se quemó Xd, como verán fue muuuy IchiHime jaja pero para los fans del Grimhime no se me desanimen, les prometo muchas escenas con Grimm el próximo capítulo, ya lo tengo escrito y lo subiré cuando este capítulo alcance los 5 reviews, así que ONEGAI pulsa el botón de abajo y déjame tu comentario con sus opiniones.**

Gracias por leer, sayonara mina san.


	19. Capitulo 19 ¿Traición?

**Bueno amigos lo prometido es deuda y debo reconocer que esos 5 reviews llegaron mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, solo fue cuestión de horas pero estoy feliz de ello y aunque me llamaran chantajista por hacerlo… no me arrepiento de nada buajajajaja *intento de risa malvada* ok ya..**

 **Les traigo un capitulo que viene a hacer un giro muy distinto para la pareja Ichihime, y sin decir más solo les pido que lean.**

 **Capítulo 19. ¿Traición?**

-¿ESTAS LOCA?, ¿Cómo es posible que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad al tipejo ese?, no te merece Orihime, no seas tonta, entiéndelo, solo quiere jugar de nuevo contigo, ¿recuerdas?, lo que te hizo hace algunos añ...-Gritaba un enfurecido Grimmjow hasta que fue callado por una decidida Orihime.

-¡Basta Grimmjow!, te he dicho que esa es mi decisión, y te pido que la respetes- Grimmjow suspiro cansando.

La discusión sobre la decisión de Orihime de darle una nueva oportunidad a Ichigo había comenzado hacía ya un par de minutos. Apenas ayer había pasado la noche con él y habían hablado sobre estar juntos de nuevo, pero llevando su relación sin presiones y con calma. En estos momentos la pequeña Suri había ido a pasar la noche en casa de su papá, pues deseaba conocer el lugar donde su padre se hospedaba en Karama, Orihime había decidido quedarse pues tenía trabajo pendiente de la escuela, además de que quería aprovechar para hablar con Grimmjow sobre esta nueva decisión, aunque al parecer lo había tomado mucho peor de lo que ella esperaba.

-Orihime, sabes que te apoyo en todo, TODO-recalcó la palabra a lo alto-lo que me pidas, pero sé que esto no será para tu bien, conozco la clase de persona que es ese idiota y te puedo asegurar que no es nada bueno para ti. Él es del tipo de persona que se hace pasar por el chico bueno, EL EJEMPLO A SEGUIR, ya todo el pueblo lo trae en la mira como un "pan de Dios", pero a mi no puede engañarme, yo no olvido tan fácil como te hizo sufrir, el día que me abriste tu corazón y me contaste como te engaño y te hizo sufrir tanto me jure a mi mismo que no dejaría que alguien te dañara de nuevo. -Dijo mirando a Orihime con ternura, ella bebió de su café para luego suspirar.

-Grimm...gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco, por cuidarme tanto y ser tan bueno conmigo y Suri, pero por esta vez te pido que apoyes mi decisión, se que el es bueno, mi corazón me lo dice, confía en mi, pero si te sientes mas tranquilo ten por seguro que si yo veo que algo va mal yo misma le dejare, ¿ya lo he hecho una vez no?, soy más fuerte que hace 4 años, y eso es en parte gracias a ti que me has ayudado a crecer como persona.- Hablo mirando a los ojos del chico buscando de alguna forma su aprobación.

-Orihime yo..-En ese momento sonó el celular de la chica, era Ichigo, no dudo en contestar pero fue en dirección a su cuarto para hablar, indicando a Grimmjow con la mirada que regresaba en unos instantes.

Grimmjow volvía a maldecir, estaba seguro que se trataba de ese idiota el que molestaba con su llamada. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido si quería evitar perderla, ¿pero que podía hacer?, con cada segundo que pasaba la veía más lejana- mantenía su vista fija al café que bebía, suspiro hondo- tenía que actuar rápido y demostrar cuanto la amaba y todo lo que era capaz de hacer por ella, quizá aún estaba a tiempo de recuperar su amor.

Después de un par de minutos que resultaron eternos para Grimmjow la chica volvió a la sala de su casa para continuar con su plática. Ella lo veía desde atrás, era tan bueno con ella, era un chico grande y rudo pero de un enorme corazón que ella conocía perfectamente, era además joven y muy apuesto, cualquier chica sería muy afortunada si estuviera con él, incluso en ese momento ella se lamentó el no poder corresponderle, pues estaba segura que de ser así le esperaba una vida feliz y tranquila a su lado. Se sentó junto a él.

-Sé que fue él con quien estabas hablando, pero aun estas a tiempo de reflexionar que es lo mejor para ti. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. -La chica se puso muy nerviosa ante estas declaraciones, ya no sabía que decirle, él era una gran persona y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo. Bebió de su café para evadir alguna respuesta rápida y pensar en que decir antes. -Yo...sé que quizá él te atrae de alguna manera especial, pero Orihime yo estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, solo necesito una oportunidad también. -Él se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, la chica se sonrojo y nerviosamente retrocedió un poco pero el tomo su rostro para acercarla y por fin lograr unir sus labios.

Empezó tímido y Orihime trato al instante de separarse pero él lo impidió poniendo una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza, acercándola más a él, profundizando más el beso. De pronto una de las manos del chico empezó a descender por las piernas de ella-Orihime usaba en ese momento una falda corta que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas- las caricias de parte del peliazul empezaron a profundizarse y Orihime trato en más de una ocasión detenerlo pero una extraña fuerza más allá de sus posibilidades le impedía hacerlo, era extraño, parecía que no podía parar. Ella no quería continuar- y no porque le desagradaran las caricias de ese apuesto chico- sino porque ella sabía que lo quería, pero como se quiere a un hermano y que no estaba bien darle entrada a ese tipo de acciones cuando había tomado la decisión de estar con Ichigo.

El peliazul estaba besando su cuello, de nuevo trato de apartarlo pero le fue imposible, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿acaso lo disfrutaba?, ¿qué rayos sucedía con ella?, sintió como su sostén era desabrochado, todo estaba pasando tan rápido, el dirigió su mirada a ella, él estaba extasiado pero ella solo demostraba una mirada perdida, a él no le importo y decidió continuar. Orihime sintió una vez más como los labios del peliazul se apoderaban de su boca por completo, sintiendo su lengua caliente dentro de ella y una sensación extraña recorrer todo su cuerpo y en un último intento de separarse de él simplemente perdió todo tipo de noción.

.

.

.

.

.

-Papi, ¿puedes leerme un cuanto antes de dormir?- rogó Suri a Ichigo. Estaban a punto de dormir, ya en pijamas y relajados.

-Seguro pequeña, ¿cuál quieres?

-Mmm.. Blanca Nieves. -Ichigo asintió, busco el cuento en una app en su tableta electrónica y comenzó a leerlo, Suri estaba quedándose dormida cuando escucho el final.

-...Finalmente el príncipe del reino se casó con Blanca Nieves y vivieron felices por siempre. Fin. - La pequeña se quedó reflexionando un par de segundos.

-¿Tú te casaras con mamá, papi?- Preguntó curiosa al niña. A Ichigo le sorprendió mucho la pregunta, pero en segundos vino a su mente aquella vez en el restaurant hace 4 años cuando estuvo a punto de pedirle matrimonio a la chica, ¿cuál hubiera sido su respuesta?, no lo sabía, pero la verdad es que aún, hoy en día deseaba con la misma intensidad escuchar una afirmación por respuesta.

-Creo...creo que es algo que podría pasar Suri. -Contestó sincero el pelinaranja.

-¿Pero cuando?- insistió la pequeña.

-Espero que pronto, pero es algo que solo sabremos con el tiempo, y por ahora señorita será mejor que se duerma porque mañana tiene escuela. - Dijo Ichigo mientras cobijaba a la niña y apagaba la luz.

-Está bien papi, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches princesa- dijo para sumergirse en sus pensamientos, definitivamente era el momento de pensar de nuevo en pedirle a Orihime una oportunidad para compartir la vida a su lado por siempre.

.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día acontecía en Karama, el sol empezaba a reflejar sus primeros rayos despertando a todos a su paso y una adormilada pelinaranja empezaba a abrir sus ojos, sentía que un largo sueño había pasado por su mente la noche anterior, pero se estremeció al instante al sentir el calor y la cercanía del cuerpo de una persona muy conocida para ella.

-¡Grimmjow!- dijo para levantarse del pecho de este y cubrir su desnudez con las sábanas blancas. Luego llevo su mano a la cabeza para tratar de recordar lo que había sucedió la noche anterior. Definitivamente recordaba todo, como un simple beso forzado se había convertido en caricias imposibles de controlar, se llevó una mano a su boca para tratar de ahogar un grito, ¿de verdad había pasado la noche con él?, ¿Cómo pudo permitir que esto sucediera?

-Orihime...hola, ¿cómo amaneciste?- Preguntó tranquilo el chico mientras la observaba ¿Que cómo amaneció? En serio preguntaba eso después de lo que había pasado.

-Grimmjow ¿nosotros...acaso..anoche..

-Estuvimos juntos Orihime, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, gracias- Dijo para acercarse a los labios de una distraída Orihime y besarlos, ella ni se inmutó, estaba demasiado confundida.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero podemos vernos más tarde...ya sabes, para tener más de lo de esta noche - Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se cambiaba.

Orihime no contesto nada, ¿qué había hecho?, ¿Con qué cara miraría a Ichigo después de lo que ocurrió?, estaba claro, debía ser sincera con él, ella sabía lo que se sentía el que te ocultaran las cosas, pero no tenía idea de que resultaría más difícil hablar de la verdad con él, ¿y si le dolía?, ¿qué va a pensar de ella?, ¿y si se alejaba para siempre de ella?, empezaba a comprender muchas cosas.

 **¿Cómo lo ven?, los papeles se invirtieron y ahora parece que Orihime fue la infiel en la relación *se cubre la boca con ambas manos*, pobre Ichigo pero ese Grimmjow sí que lo aprovecho y disfruto, y debo reconocer que empizo a sentir celos por Orihime, sí que es una suertuda XD**

 **EL DRAMA APENAS COMIENZA! Prometo que el próximo capítulo estará lleno de emoción, una sorpresa especial y mucho mucho drama. ¿Cuándo lo subiré? El día está bastante tranquilo y con una lluvia bastante agradable en mi pueblo por lo que no me molestaría pasarme el día escribiendo, así que ya se la saben… en cuanto haya reviews para este capítulo prometo subir cuanto antes el tan esperado capitulo 20.**

Sayonnara mina san

 **Onegaii pulsa el botón de REVIEW aquí abajo ;)**


	20. Capitulo 20 Positivo

**Holaaa amigos. ¿Cómo están?, yo muy bien, y bueno como les dije ayer la lluvia de ayer me inspiro en cierta forma y hoy les traigo un capitulo largo que espero que disfruten.**

 **Si, lo sé, posiblemente el ultimo capitulo los sorprendió mucho, recibí comentarios de todo tipo, cosa que agradezco, y lo único que puedo decirles es que les pido paciencia y que es posible que este capítulo los sorprenda aún más, y no sé cuál será su opinión pero espero que no dejen de leerme por los cambios que está teniendo la historia, prometo que todo tiene un propósito y espero que puedan seguir acompañándome hasta llegar a ese propósito, y para el cual en realidad falta muy poco, pues a lo que veo a esta historia le quedan a lo mucho 3 capitulos.**

 **Contestando reviews:**

 **Ana BR, te comprendo muy bien, cuando hay triángulo amoroso siempre se sufre por alguien, espero que disfrutes este capi que de alguna u otra forma tiene IchiGrimhime.**

 **CesarCastillo: Mil gracias por tu review, no sé si seas el único hombre que me lee pero de verdad agradezco que sigas mi fic y me dejes tus opiniones. De antemano te pido una disculpa, pues este capítulo es todo lo que me pediste que no pasara en la historia. Cuando leí tu comentario yo ya tenía el capítulo escrito y en ese momento considere borrarlo y pensar en una nueva forma de seguir el fic pero por más vueltas que di en mi cabeza definitivamente creo que esta es la mejor forma en que pude continuar, por el momento no te pido que te guste y menos que lo disfrutes porque es más que obvio que no lo harás pero si me gustaría pedirte que no abandones la historia, prometo que vendrán cosas que si disfrutaras. Gracias y espero tu comentario.**

 **Y por último, antes de que lean, creo que es conveniente decirles que no hay que olvidar la esencia y título de la historia. Un camino infinito por recorrer para llegar al verdadero amor. Por lo que los protagonistas atravesaran por muchas pruebas y ya veremos cuál será el desenlace, y no se preocupen ya falta muy poco para llegar al final del infinito.**

 **Sin más que decir a leer el capítulo y espero por favor su opinión, todas son tomadas en cuenta. Ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews! Estoy muy emocionada por ello. Gracias.**

 **Capítulo 20. Positivo.**

No, simplemente no podía, ¿Cómo enfrentar a Ichigo cuando él estaba siempre para ella?, era un excelente padre y un hombre ejemplar y se convencía más de ello con cada segundo que pasaba, no era justo que lo defraudara de esa manera.

Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde que estuvo con Grimmjow, desde entonces para ella muchas cosas habían cambiado. Ambos chicos la buscaban a diario pero ella se mostraba muy indiferente con ellos, con el peliazul más que nada, le había dejado en claro que lo que paso fue un error y que de ninguna forma se repetiría algo igual, el solo le contesto con un "No me daré por vencido".

Con Ichigo las cosas marchaban raro, el intentaba ser cariñoso pero la culpa en ella no le permitían que avanzara mucho. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos chicos dejaban de insistir, aunque tal vez Ichigo lo hiciera cuando supiera lo que pasó.

Era definitivo, no podía seguir así, hoy mismo hablaría con Ichigo, y pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar.

Tomo su celular para llamarlo cuando sintió un malestar repentino y de pronto su boca se llenaba de un extraño líquido proveniente del interior de su cuerpo y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en el baño devolviendo su desayuno.

Esta era la tercera vez que le pasaba eso en la semana y por supuesto los recuerdos del embarazo de Suri y sus molestias vinieron a su mente...no, no, no, no eso no le podía estar pasando a ella, definitivamente era el peor momento para estar embarazada. Tomo la prueba casera de embarazo que había comprado hace dos días y que no había hecho por temor a ver el resultado, pero tampoco podía seguir viviendo con la incertidumbre, ella era una mujer adulta y debía hacerse responsable de sus acciones.

.

.

.

.

Positivo.

Era el resultado que había marcado la prueba según las instrucciones. Dos rallitas, lo que le indicaba que estaba encinta. Sabía que estas pruebas solían tener un margen de error pero su instinto de madre le decía que ningún error había en esta ocasión; aunque apenas tenía 4 semanas podía percibir su estado y en cierta forma estaba feliz de que un nuevo ser estuviera dentro de ella.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro. Seguro que ese nuevo ser había llegado para alegrar aún más su vida, como Suri lo había hecho hace 3 años y que lo seguía haciendo cada día.

Solo había un pequeño problema, no tenía idea de quien podría ser el padre de su criatura. Se sintió la chica más patética del mundo. Un sentimiento de soledad la inundo pero luego recordó todo lo que había atravesado sola con Suri y el cómo había logrado salir adelante, ella no necesitaba de ningún hombre, con ella era más que suficiente para darle a Suri o su futuro hijo o hija todo lo que necesitarán. Enfrentaría todo lo que fuera necesario por ver a sus hijos felices y en paz.

.

.

.

.

.

La tarde había llegado y con ella la hora de ver a Ichigo, pero esta vez era posible que todo cambia, era momento de hablar con la verdad. El timbre de la puerta sonó y ella fue a atender la puerta.

-Hola amor- Dijo Ichigo para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios- ¿Donde esta Suri?

-Está en su cuarto durmiendo una siesta, pero antes de que vayas necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?- Dijo con tierna sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala. Orihime lo siguió hasta la sala, nerviosa por no saber cómo comenzar.

-Ichigo...yo..-suspiro hondo- estoy embarazada..- apenas termino de decir la frase cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola.

-Orihime, esa es la noticia más hermosa del mundo, no..no tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho- seguía abrazando fuerte a Orihine haciendo que esta se sintiera cada segundo más culpable- gracias Orihime.

-Espera Ichigo- lo aparto- yo, no estoy segura si tú eres el padre de mi bebé.

-¿A qué te refieres Hime?- preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado esperando a que le dijera que solo estaba bromeando y que él era el único padre de ese bebé.

-Yo...estuve con Grimmjow, justo un día después de haber estado contigo. -Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos al decirlo, pero luego los abrió para ver su reacción. Ichigo había abierto sus ojos como plato y luego su característico ceño fruncido se había atenuado aún más.

-¡No!- fue su inmediata respuesta- No pudiste haber estado con el- Dijo furioso y aparentando sus puños- ¿Cómo paso Orihime?...Quiero decir tú, ¿recuerdas todo de esa noche?- La chica lo miro atenta y dudo en contestar.

-La verdad es que...recuerdo todo, el cómo comenzó y el haber estado con él, pero aún hay ciertas partes que resultan confusas para mí. Yo no estoy segura, pero sé que si estuvimos juntos. - Tenía que ser sincera, más cuando algo tan grave como la paternidad de su hijo estaba en juego.

-¡Ese maldito!, estoy seguro que se aprovechó de ti.- Dijo gritando- Pero ya se las verá conmigo- su respiración era agitada por la furia pero trato de tranquilizarse para hablar- Solo dime algo Orihime, tu...¿le amas?- La chica negó con la cabeza confundida y tardo un poco para responder.

-La verdad es que, en estos momentos, no creo estar preparada para pensar en una relación, no con todo lo que ha estado pasando en mi vida- Dijo con la mirada baja para luego sentir como los brazos de Ichigo la rodeaban, protegiéndola.

-No me importa si estuviste con el, yo quiero que estés conmigo, si este bebe- toco el vientre de la chica- es suyo o mío, no importa, lo querré de igual forma que a Suri, solo quiero que permanezcas a mi lado, te amo y no puedo soportar perderte.

-Ichigo...

-No digas nada, solo quiero que tengas eso en mente. Y...- dudo unos segundos- quiero estar presente cuando le digas a Grimmjow de tu embarazo.

-¿Pero?...

-Solo quiero hacerle saber que no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir tan fácilmente - Dijo aferrándola más a él con un abrazo.

Para Ichigo el embarazo de Orihime fue una hermosa sorpresa, pero el hecho de saber que ella estuvo con Grimmjow y que ese bebe podría no ser suyo le cayó como balde de agua fría. No consentía el imaginarse a su chica con alguien más, la amaba demasiado como dejarla ir a los brazos de otro. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir para siempre tan fácil, ya se había hecho a la idea de una vida en familia con Suri, y él quería a Orihime a su lado. Eran las dos personas que más le importaban en la vida, así que no había mucho que pensar, él la apoyaría sin más.

Por otro lado, el hecho de que la noche que Orihime paso con Grimmjow fuera descrita por la chica como "confusa" lo hacía pensar en muchas cosas, e incluso le hacían recordar una experiencia que el mismo vivió hace unos años. Definitivamente no iba a dejar a Orihime sola.

.

.

.

.

.

Grimmjow no tenía idea de porque Orihime lo había citado en su casa con el idiota cabeza de zanahoria presente. El solo hecho de estar en la misma habitación que ese lo irritaba en sobremanera. Estaba sentando en el sofá grande de la sala con las manos cruzadas y el rostro enojado, Orihime estaba sentada en el sillón de al lado e Ichigo permanecía de pie cerca de la chica. Estaba temiendo por lo peor, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento Orihime le dijera que se había comprometido o que planeaba casarse con el idiota ese.

-Grimmjow, hace unos días me hice una prueba de embarazo, y esta dio positivo, según la prueba tengo 4 semanas- Los ojos del chico se iluminaron por completo, el sabía lo que esto significaba.

-Orihime yo..me haré totalmente responsable- dijo para ponerse de pie e ir hasta donde Orihime pero fue detenido por un furioso Ichigo que lo detuvo desde el cuello de su camisa.

-No tan rápido azul, ese bebe podría ser mi hijo- dijo retándolo, el peliazul lo miro cansado, en realidad ya se esperaba esa respuesta por parte del pelinaranja.

-No lo creo, veras hace exactamente 4 semanas yo y Orihime estuvimos juntos...-comento tratando de provocar la furia en Ichigo. El chico gruño pero luego lo soltó tratado de tranquilizarse, él no tenía porque darle explicaciones a ese tipo sobre su vida.

-Una prueba de ADN, una prueba será lo más conveniente y así el asunto estará aclarado. -Comento Ichigo mirando a Orihime y esta asintió.

-¿Cuándo podría realizarse la prueba Ichigo?-preguntó ella, era la más interesada en saber cuánto antes sobre el padre de su bebe. No podía seguir así, ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su hija cuando le cuestionara eso?

-Se puede hacer a partir de los 6 meses, pero por seguridad del bebe sería mejor esperar a que naciera para realizarla- Afirmó Ichigo.

-¡Yo no necesito pruebas!, yo sé que ese bebe es mío Hime y estaré a tu lado sin importar que -Contestó alarmando el peliazul. Ichigo suspiro cansado.

-Está claro que ninguno de los dos renunciará a Orihime, por lo que ella es la única que puede decidir lo que crea es mejor para ella- finalizó el pelinaranja dejando a Orihime mas confundida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era el tercer mes de embarazo de Orihime. Las cosas habían transcurrido con calma, mucha más calma comparado con el primer mes, al menos ahora había sido sincera con Ichigo y Grimmjow y estos habían tomado una total postura de apoyo para con ella, era mucho más de lo que podría pedir.

Ahora su única preocupación era su pequeña Suri, de por si era difícil para una niña pequeña el hecho de enfrentar la venida de hermanos menores, no quería que la pequeña se sintiera desplazada y por supuesto tenía miedo de que la niña preguntara por la paternidad de su hermanito, era demasiado pequeña para entender esas cosas, por lo que decidió ocultarle, por el momento, el hecho de que estaba embarazada, Ichigo había estado de acuerdo con esto y Grimmjow, bueno el había estado sorprendentemente apartado de ella pero muy al pendiente de su embarazo.

-¿Como te has sentido hoy Hime?, ¿alguna molestia o algo fuera de lo usual?- Ichigo, como el doctor que era, había llevado todo el control y cuidados del embarazo de Orihime.

-He estado bien Ichigo, no tienes que preocuparte tanto en serio - Suspiraba cansada, Ichigo aveces solía ser demasiado sobre protector.

-Esta bien, pero ya estas por tu tercer mes, es hora de un chequeo de rutina completo con ultrasonido con un Ginecólogo, para asegurarnos de que todo esté bien. - Orihime asintió- ¿Podemos ir a Tokio el sábado?, puedo hacer una cita con uno de los mejores Ginecólogos que conozco por allá. -Orihime guardo silencio por unos segundos, Ichigo de alguna forma entendió en que pensaba.

-Sí, creo que deberías informarle a Grimmjow también- suspiro- ¿esta Suri en su cuarto?- la chica asintió- Bien, voy con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Era sábado y los 3 chicos, así como la pequeña Suri viajaban a Tokio. Ichigo iba en su auto, con su hija y con Orihime. Grimmjow viajaba aparte en su camioneta, por supuesto que también deseaba ir también, no iba a dejarlas solas con Ichigo.

Suri estaba muy contenta, pensando que se trataba solo de un pequeño de viaje de placer con sus padres y su tío.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de dos horas de viaje llegaron al gran Hospital Central de Tokio, antiguo lugar de trabajo de Ichigo. La cita de Orihime estaba programada para dentro de 20 minutos así que llevaban buen horario. Dejaron los autos en el estacionamiento y bajaron todos.

-Mira Suri, en este lugar trabaja antes.

-Es muy grande papi- Decía Suri observando todo. Orihime dirigió una mirada a Ichigo que le indicaba su duda sobre que debían hacer con Suri durante la consulta. Ichigo asintió, parecía que lo tenía planeado.

-Suri, mientras nosotros vamos a recoger unas cosas de mi antiguo trabajo te quedaras con una amiga, ¿de acuerdo?

-Haii Haii- dijo la pequeña, Orihime miro a Ichigo en busca de más información y este solo le susurro "tranquila, es de confianza".

Al entrar al hospital, Ichigo les indicó a Orihime y Grimmjow que esperaran en el piso 12, el iría a llevar a Suri con alguien para que la cuidara.

Y así se separaron, los dos primeros fueron al elevador para llegar al piso indicado e Ichigo por su parte camino al lado contrario con Suri.

-Vaya, vaya, que agradable sorpresa Doctor Ichigo, no me diga que planea regresar -Ichigo acababa de encontrarse con el gran y muy respetable director del hospital.

-Buenos días Doctor Aizen, ¿cómo ha estado?, y no, la verdad por el momento no esta en mi planes el regresar.

-Tsk..-chasqueo la lengua el Doctor Aizen-Es una lastima, este hospital no es lo mismo sin usted, cuando dejo el hospital debo admitir que pensé que había recibido una oferta en el extranjero pero me sorprendió ver que en realidad se fue a un pequeño pueblo a las orillas de Tokio, no encuentro lógica en su decisión.

-Así es, ahora vivo y trabajo en un pequeño pueblo, pero la verdad es que estoy mucho mas a gusto, hay cosas mas importantes en la vida.

-Ya veo- dijo Aizen mientras miraba con cierto desinterés a la pequeña Suri quien estaba distraída en los brazos de su padre- de todas formas, un doctor como usted es difícil de igualar, cuando desee volver póngase en contacto conmigo, no dude en llamarme.

-Gracias por la oferta doctor- Agradeció Ichigo mientras el doctor Aizen se retiraba.

Continuo caminado hasta llegar a una sala de recepción, donde se encontraba su antigua secretaria Hinamori san. Este la vio y la saludo gentil mente causando el sonrojo de la secretaria Momo.

-D..doctor Kurosaki, no sabia que regresaría- dijo completamente sonrojada y sorprendida. El doctor Ichigo había sido "crush" de la chica desde que esta había entrado a trabajar ahí, y la verdad es que también lo era de muchas otras doctoras y enfermeras del lugar.

-Eh, no exactamente Momo, solo vine de visita, ya no trabajo por aquí pero quería pedirte un favor- la chica asintió aun sonrojada sin dejar de observar a la pequeña que estaba en brazos del doctor Kurosaki- necesito estar en una consulta ahora y quería ver si puedes hacerte cargo de mi hija, solo serán unos minutos en lo que regreso. -La aludida se sorprendió mucho con el nuevo descubrimiento.

-N..no sabia que tenía una hija- pues claro el doctor Kurosaki solía mantener su vida privada, pensó.

-Así es, se llama Suri, tiene 3 años y es una niña muy inteligente y bien portada - Decía Ichigo mientras veía a su hija.

-Y es muy bonita también- agregó la secretaria- bien, yo puedo cuidar de la pequeña en lo que regresa doctor.

-Muy bien, gracias Momo san- la mencionada volvió a sonrojarse- Suri te quedaras con Momo, es una amiga, en lo que tu mamá y yo regresamos ¿de acuerdo?, te portas bien- dijo mientras besaba la frente de la niña para despedirse y dejarla al cuidado de Momo san- Mientras el doctor se alejaba Honamori solo suspiraba viéndolo y pensando en lo afortunada que debía ser su esposa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Empezare con el ultrasonido, aplicare un gel en su estómago que nos ayudará a ver mejor ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el doctor Sado, viejo amigo de Kurosaki y elegido por este para llevar el control del embarazo de Orihime por la confianza que le tenía y por la discreción que caracterizaba a Sado.

Los 3 chicos se encontraban en el consultorio, Orihime estaba nerviosa, preocupada claro por el bienestar de su bebé pues este era el primer chequeo formal que tenía. Ichigo estaba muy atento a todas las indicaciones del Ginecólogo Sado, y Grimmjow por su parte solo esperaba ansioso y mirando de vez en cuando a Ichigo con odio y recelo, miradas que Kurosaki ignoraba fielmente.

-Mm.. Veamos, aquí...aquí se puede observar el saco del bebé, oh...esperen, un momento- Hablaba el doctor mientras examinaba el vientre de la embarazada.

-¿Pasa algo doctor? - preguntó preocupada Orihime ante el cambio repentino de voz del doctor Sado. Los chicos por su parte también enfocaron su mirada a Sado, esperando su respuesta.

-Pues es que parece que no hay un bebé- todos lo miraron confundidos, Orihime sintió una enorme presión en su pecho- sino dos bebés, parece que serán gemelos- finalizó el Ginecólogo dejando por un segundo a todos pensativos.

-¿Dos bebés?- volvió a preguntar Orihime, entre sorpresa y algo de felicidad y por supuesto también preocupación, esto indicaba el doble de cuidados, de riesgos y de muchas cosas mas.

-Así es, estoy seguro, aun no se puede ver el sexo, son muy pequeños pero para esta etapa del embarazo creo que todo está completamente en orden y entenderá que debe ser muy cuidadosa con las actividades y los alimentos que consuma a diario, le pasare una dieta que me gustaría que siguiera para complementar su salud y la de los pequeños- Orihime asentía ante las indicaciones del doctor.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó Ichigo- el hecho de que sean gemelos en la mayoría de los casos se debe a la genética, esto refuerza la posibilidad de que yo sea el padre, en mi familia hay muchos casos de gemelos, mis propias hermanas lo son- decía seguro Kurosaki.

-Hey no tan rápido- hablo Grimmjow- mi madre, fallecida hace poco, fue gemela también- dijo para finalizar y volver a quedar en iguales de nuevo.

Orihime asintió recordando a las hermanas Kurosaki, y a las historias que la anciana Kaede le contaba de su niñez junto a su hermana gemela Kiori. Su suerte no podía ser peor, pensaba la pelinaranja, sin duda nunca pensó en estar en una situación así pero de alguna forma se sentía muy feliz por el hecho de saber que todo estaba en orden con el embarazo y que dos bebés sanos esperaban dentro de ella para llegar a la vida.

.

.

.

.

.

De regreso en Karama, la semana había transcurrido muy agitada para una pelinaranja. Ambos chicos, Ichigo y Grimmjow se desvivían en atenciones para con ella, y esto solo la hacía sentir peor. Se sentía culpable por ni siquiera ser capaz de decirle a su hija que estaba embarazada, por temor a que preguntara sobre el padre. Era patética. Pronto el embarazo se empezaría a notar y toda la gente empezaría a murmurar, ella no podría seguir ocultándoselo a su hija, quien era la única que le preocupaba en estos momentos. La chica había estado muy deprimida, las hormonas del embarazo no ayudaban en nada y sus pensamientos últimamente sólo habían estado en la paternidad de sus bebés. Había leído toda clase de teorías raras, una que llamo mucho su atención y que parecía ser real, pues estaba respaldada por una revista científica de prestigio era que una mujer con un embarazo múltiple y que había estado con dos hombres cabía la posibilidad de que cada bebé fuera de un padre distinto, esto al llegar un ovulo fértil en dos días seguidos. ¿Era acaso esto posible?, ¿podría ser su caso?, claro, podría preguntarle a un experto como Ichigo y seguramente le ayudaría a saber si eso era posible, pero por supuesto que no lo haría, lo mejor sería continuar así, con la incertidumbre y esperar por el nacimiento de sus pequeños.

¿Cómo es que ella había caído en una situación así? Era la peor mujer del mundo.

 **Tan tan…. Prometí mucho drama y tensión para este capítulo y aquí está el resultado…no me golpeen x.x poco a poco se solucionara todo el lio**

 **DEJENME EN LOS COMENTARIOS…¿DE QUIEN CREES QUE SEAN LOS BEBES DE ORIHIME? Jaja bueno ok ya.**

 **El próximo capítulo se resuelven este y otros misterios y creo será un capitulo muuuy largo porque como les dije YA ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL.**

 **Vamos ayúdenme a llegar a los ¡100 REVIEWS!. Falta muy poco y me harían muy feliz, así subiría más rápido el capítulo 21 (chantaje mode on XD).**

 **¿Ichigo, Grimmjow o IchiGrimHime mm…? (no me maten de nuevo x_x)**


	21. Capitulo 21 Seamos felices todos

**¡CAPITULO FINAL!**

 **Así es amigos, este fin de semana estuve muy inspirada y por fin pude terminar esta hermosa historia y me siento contenta de que sea así, después de haber llegado a 100 reviews con esta mi primer historia, mil gracias por eso.**

 **Este es el capítulo final y en seguida subiré un epilogo que ayudara a completar esta historia. No quiero decir nada más que lean todo y disfruten. Gracias.**

 **Capítulo 21. Seamos felices todos.**

El tiempo había pasado rápido, mucho más de lo que ella había previsto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pensaba en todo lo que había vivido en los últimos años, tristezas, alegrías, sorpresas, soledad...esta última la hizo pensar mucho más de la cuenta. Sin duda, la soledad había sido su compañera por mucho tiempo, y era una de las etapas que más había odiado; nunca disfruto de lo que la soledad significaba, y a pesar de que muchos podrían encontrar el lado positivo para ella era imposible concebir el volver a estar así. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la soledad que alguna vez atravesó en su vida no podía negar que ahora todo era más que perfecto. La vida había sido demasiado generosa con ella, y estaba segura que la soledad jamás volvería a acompañarla. Un pequeño ruido inundo toda la sala, comprobando el hecho de que jamás volvería a estar sola.

-Bebés, tengan más cuidado- Hablaba con cariño Orihime a sus pequeños bebés que habían caído al suelo.

-Mami ya les dije que se porten bien, pero no me hacen caso - decía una frustrada Suri cruzada de brazos. La pequeña había crecido muchísimo en los últimos 3 años, ahora era más alta, inteligente y se había convertido en toda una modelo de hermana mayor, siempre al cuidado de sus hermanitos y preocupada por enseñarles todo lo que sabía para que los niños aprendieran rápido.

-Muy bien niños, tienen que obedecer más a su hermanita Suri, es hora de limpiar la casa, sus juguetes están por todos lados, y ya casi es hora de la cena- Los bebés escuchaban atentos a su madre, era sorprendente el parecido que compartían con ella los dos varoncitos. Su cabello y ojos eran del mismo color que el de su madre y para ellos, como para todo bebe de su edad, ella era su máxima autoridad y todo su mundo. Pronto Suri y sus hermanitos se pusieron en marcha para recoger el desorden de la casa mientras Orihime empezaba a hacer la cena. La chica estaba muy orgullosa de todos sus pequeños, los 3 eran muy buenos niños a pesar de su corta edad y ella los amaba más que a nada.

Orihime estaba en la cocina y los niños veían la televisión en la sala cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, su padre había llegado a casa y fue directo donde sus pequeños para abrazarlos después de un largo día de trabajo.

-Papii- gritaron los gemelos al unísono mientras corrían a los brazos de su padre. El los abrazo y beso y luego hizo lo mismo con la niña. Todos los días el recibimiento era igual.

-Mis pequeños, hoy los extrañe mucho, miren lo que les traje del trabajo - Dijo mientras sacaba unos chocolates para los 3 niños. El chico siempre acostumbraba traerles a los pequeños aunque sea una pequeña sorpresa para que no lo extrañaran tanto, pues ellos lloraban siempre en su ausencia. Los pequeños tomaron muy emocionados el chocolate mientras le pedían a su padre que jugará con ellos.

-De acuerdo, jugaremos juntos, pero primero iré a saludar a su madre- dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina e intentar sorprender a su Orihime. Los pequeños asintieron y esperaron ansiosos.

-Heey hola- dijo el chico tomando desprevenida a la chica por la espalda y besando su mejilla.

-I..Ichigo kun, regresaste temprano- dijo algo sonrojada por la sorpresa.

-Hoy hubo pocas consultas, así que pude regresar antes- volvió a besar su mejilla-¿qué cocinas? - preguntó sin soltarla mientras ella seguía batiendo lo que cocinaba.

-Hoy habrá de cenar spaguetti a la boloñesa, ensalada y papas rellenas.

-Suena delicioso- dijo para luego volver a besar su mejilla- iré a la lavarme las manos para jugar un rato con los niños antes de la cena.

-Haii- dijo Orihime viendo como su esposo se dirigía al baño. Un minuto más paso cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar así que fue a atender.

-Buenas noch...-No pudo terminar de decir la frase pues sintió como unos enormes brazos la atrajeron para luego sentir los tibios labios de su esposo sobre los de ella. Un apasionado beso como recibimiento era ya rutina del peliazul.

-Lo siento princesa, olvide las llaves- dijo mientras entraba a la casa buscando a los pequeños con la mirada.

-¡Papii! - volvieron a correr los 3 niños para recibir a su segundo padre.

-Qué bueno que llegas papi Grimmjow, así podremos jugar con papa Ichigo y contigo - aplaudía emocionada Suri mientras corría a sacar todos sus juguetes.

-Suri, pero si acabamos de recoger todo- decía la madre cruzando los brazos y con el ceño un poco fruncido (manía de su querido esposo). En ese instante Ichigo llego a la sala y beso dulcemente a Orihime.

-No te preocupes Hime, limpiaremos todo de nuevo cuando terminemos, ¿verdad niños?

-Haii- dijeron los 3 pequeños al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente Orihime mientras veía como sus pequeños y sus dos esposos le sonreían para luego empezar a jugar.

Los chicos habían sacado los cubos de construcción, con ellos se divertían durante horas echando a volar su imaginación y creatividad. Ella se quedó observando esa imagen por unos momentos.

-Ya lo veras Kurosaki, esta vez construiremos el castillo más grande, ¿verdad Suri?- la niña asintió.

-Ya lo veremos azul, nuestro castillo será el doble de grande y no va a caerse tan fácil como el de otros- ambos empezaban a pelar, como siempre lo hacían. Orihime no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Todos los recuerdos del como su hermosa familia se había formado vinieron a su mente.

El día del nacimiento de los gemelos, ambos chicos estaban acompañándola, como siempre lo hacían. Fue el día en que su familia se formó tal como jamás habría imaginado pero convirtiéndose en la chica más dichosa de todas.

-El resultado es positivo para ambos padres, de manera casi extraordinaria un bebe es positivo para el señor Kurosaki Ichigo, pero el otro es positivo para Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow. Un caso sin duda muy extraño y con probabilidades únicas - fueron las palabras exactas del genetista encargado del análisis de DNA de los pequeños.

Había pasado lo que más temía la pelinaranja, después de escuchar eso ella estaba decidida a pasar su vida como madre soltera pero la posición que tomaron los chicos la impacto como nada antes lo había hecho en la vida.

-¡Cásate con nosotros!- fueron las palabras que utilizaron, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?, ¿ambos dijeron nosotros? Al ver el rostro confundido de la chica, Ichigo prosiguió a explicar más lo que los chicos deseaban.

-Orihime, sabemos lo que estás pensando, te conocemos bien, sé que quieres alejarte de nuevo y criar a los niños sola...pero, el chico azul y yo estuvimos platicando y llegamos a una conclusión. Ninguno de los dos quiere alejarse de tu lado, queremos que permanezcas con nosotros, si no eres capaz de elegir está bien, a nosotros no nos importaría si tu decidieras estar con ambos. Créeme haremos lo posible por hacerte feliz, a ti y a los niños- La chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba, muchas dudas empezaban a surgir.

-Están hablando...¿de un matrimonio polígamo? -preguntó buscando la mirada de ambos chicos. Los dos asintieron.

-Quizá no es muy común en nuestro país, pero en otros lo es Orihime- argumentaba Ichigo.

-Ya lo hablamos el pelos de zanahoria y yo, creo...creo que podría funcionar - Dijo decidido Grimmjow.

-Pero...-no termino la frase pues los gemelos habían empezado a llorar, los chicos fueron directo hacia los dos cuneros y cada uno cargo a un bebé para calmar su llanto. En realidad no tenían la certeza de cual bebe era su hijo biológico, pues los dos pequeños lucían casi idénticos, pero en realidad eso no les importaba ahora estaban decididos a formar una familia los 6 juntos. Orihime vio como los bebes se calmaban en los brazos de ambos chicos, la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos.

4 meses después los chicos se encontraban celebrando su boda en Turkia, país donde se permitía la poligamia. Fue una ceremonia pequeña e intima pero muy significativa para la nueva familia que se formaba. Explicarle a Suri lo que pasaría con su nueva familia fue mucho más sencillo de lo que los 3 chicos imaginaban, pues la niña era muy inteligente además de que amaba como padres a los dos chicos.

Después del pequeño viaje a Turkia, realizaron un viaje aún más corto a Alemania, pues en este país se permitía registrar a los hijos con 3 padres diferentes. Con esto dio por finalizado el proceso de formación de la familia Kurosaki-Jaegerjaquez y desde entonces el mundo de Orihime había sido maravilloso.

-Ya se durmieron los niños Orihime- dijo Ichigo trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Eh?- dijo una distraída Orihime aun tratando de salir sus recuerdos.

-Esta noche...¿también querrás que hagamos yaoi?- dijo Grimmjow con una media sonrisa pervertida para la chica. Esta se sonrojo de inmediato y vio como Ichigo y Grimmjow se acercaban peligrosamente entre ellos. La chica no podía creer lo que veía, ellos siempre tratando de complacerla en todo, pero algo estaba mal aquí, su vista empezó a tornarse nublada, ¿qué estaba pasando?, de pronto volvió a sentir como todo se desvanecía, y su sueño desaparecía...¡eso es!, un sueño, dijo para abrir sus ojos y volver a la realidad.

El sueño más loco que había tenido en su vida, ¡mira que imaginarse casada con ambos chicos!, definitivamente las hormonas del embarazo estaban en su máximo esplendor. Pero eso se ganaba por leer tantas teorías y por tener una imaginación tan hiperactiva, pensaba mientras agitaba su cabeza tratando de despertarse por completo. Luego se dirigió al baño a lavar su cara y escucho el timbre de la puerta, fue a atender y ahí se encontraban los causantes de sus más locos sueños.

-Orihime, necesitamos hablar, es algo importante- Dijo Grimmjow mientras entraba a casa de la chica seguido de Kurosaki. ¿Ahora que podía pasar en su loco mundo?

 **A! (NO ME MATEN XD)**

 **Jajaja como verán amigos este no es el capítulo final, ni el siguiente es el epilogo, solo se trataba de un loco sueño de Orihime. Espero que nadie haya abandonado la historia a mitad del capítulo porque entonces si me sentiría muy mal. Esta fue una idea que me dio una lectora por Facebook, me pareció divertido además de que viene a reforzar a aquellos que deseaban que el IchiGrimmhime pasara, espero que al menos ellos hayan disfrutado del capítulo y quedaran conformes y a los que no les gusto GOMEN, no fue mi intención hacerlos sentir mal ni mucho menos. Como disculpa para aquellos que se hayan sentido frustrados con este capítulo les traigo el capítulo 22 que prometo llenara muchos huecos aún vacíos de la historia.**

 **VAMOS NO SE ENOJEN Y LEAN EL CAPITULO 22 ANTES DE QUE SIGAN CON SUS GANAS DE GOLPEARME XD. (Prometo que está muy intenso y que les gustara más que este).**

 **De nuevo un millón de gracias por permitir que esta historia llegara a los 100 reviews, significa mucho para mi pues verán siempre que yo quiero leer una historia en Fanfiction y veo que tiene más de 100 reviews digo algo así como: ''tiene muchos comentarios seguro es buena'' y me animo a leerla. Así que el que mi fic haya alcanzado esta cifra me hace sentir muy feliz.**

 **Por ultimo, si es que no siguen muy enojados conmigo después de esto me gustaría pedirles que me recomendaran algún fanfic Ichihime, aquel que mas les haya gustado. Me harian feliz.**

 **GRACIAS Y ESPERO CON MAS ANSIAS QUE NUNCA SUS COMENTARIOS PARA ESTE CAPITULO. ¿Cuál FUE SU REACCION?**

 **SALUDOS, BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	22. Capitulo 22 Paz verdadera

**Como lo prometí aquí está el capítulo 22, disfrútenlo mucho ;)**

 **Capítulo 22. Paz verdadera.**

La atmósfera estaba densa en la sala de Orihime.

Grimmjow había ido a buscar temprano a Ichigo para hablar de algo "importante", estuvo reflexionando por mucho tiempo si debía hablar solo con la chica o por el contrario solo con Ichigo pero por más vueltas que dio a su cabeza se inclinó a que la mejor opción era hablar con ambos al mismo tiempo. Era hora de enfrentar todo.

-¿Y bien?...¿Nos citaste solo para vernos?- decía en fastidiado Ichigo con su característico ceño fruncido.

-¡Cállate cabeza de zanahoria!, te dije que tengo algo que decirles- decía con voz cansada y algo nerviosa según Orihime.

-Está bien Grimmjow, ¿te pasa algo?- hablo Orihime con voz comprensiva para alentarlo a seguir hablando.

-¡No!...eh...bueno si, es decir, no me pasa algo, más bien me pasó hace unos meses- Estaba hecho un rollo, eso se percibía a kilómetros. Ambos pelinaranja miraron confundidos, bueno Ichigo lo miraba más como si de un retrasado mental se tratara, o al menos eso pensó el peliazul.

Grimmjow suspiro hondo, debía sacar todas sus agallas para hablar de todo lo que deseaba.

-Hace poco más de 3 meses- empezó ya más calmado- me dirigía como siempre a mis parcelas, estaba algo distraído pero claro siempre poniendo atención en el camino, así que me di cuenta cuando algo extraño se me atravesó en el camino pero no pude evitar arroyarlo con mi auto, rápidamente me baje para ver que era y me sorprendió mucho lo que vi, era un pequeño cachorro el que estaba ahí...

-¿Atropellaste a un cachorrito?- preguntó Orihime preocupada llevándose las manos a la boca, ella era amante de esos pequeños animales.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes Hime- se apresuró a decir- el cachorrito está bien, le di tratamiento y lo adopte, ahora está muy grande y sano. Pero bueno, a esto no es a lo que quiero llegar, continuaré. Cuando tome al cachorro para asegurarme de que sus heridas no fueran graves me tome unos minutos en medio del camino para revisarlo bien, me encontraba a las orillas del pueblo, a unos metros del puente por donde pasa el río cuando mi mirada se enfocó en el puente y pude ver a una chica a punto de saltar directo al río- Orihime abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la historia del chico- tu sabes Hime que bajo ese puente se encuentran rocas enormes y filosas el agua no es muy profunda y la altura es considerable, una caída ahí podría ocasionar graves lesiones o hasta la muerte. Me sorprendí ver a la chica a punto de lanzarse y rápidamente deduje que se trataba de un suicidio, yo no iba permitir ver a alguien morir frente a mis ojos sin hacer nada, así que subí el cachorro a la camioneta y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la chica, por fortuna llegue a tiempo y la sujete desde atrás para bajarla de la parte alta del puente. Ella me miro enojada y empezó a llorar y maldecirme por impedirle hacer su propósito pero por supuesto que no me arrepentía.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién eres tú para meterte en mi vida? -decía gritando y llorando al tiempo que golpeaba el pecho del peliazul.

-Lo siento, pero no podía dejar que esto pasara frente a mis ojos- la chica continuaba gritando y llorando, él no era bueno con las palabras pero decidió dar su mejor esfuerzo para tranquilizarla- mira no sé qué problemas estés atravesando, pero no existe nada que no tenga solución. Además esa decisión tuya era demasiado egoísta y cobarde, ¿no lo crees?

-No sabes de lo que hablas- respondió simplemente la chica.

-No, no conozco tus problemas o los motivos que te hayan orillado a eso, tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras pero deberías ser un poco más considerada- la chica lo miro confundida y hasta cierto punto indignada- me refiero a que, bueno estoy seguro que debe haber alguien que sufriría mucho si algo te pasara, la muerte de un ser cercano es el dolor más grande que un ser humano puede atravesar- La chica reflexiono un momento y vino a su mente su hermano Byakuya, el siempre tan bueno y preocupado de complacerla en todo desde pequeña, era un gran hermano, y seguramente sufriría mucho si algo malo le pasara a ella. La chica no pudo evitar que ligeras lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas. Grimmjow maldecio para sus adentros, odiaba ver a una chica llorar, ¿qué podía hacer?.

-Mira, no soy bueno con las palabras pero si te sirve de algo podrías desahogarte y no sé, tal vez pueda aconsejarte algo, solo si te ayuda a sentirte mej...

-Ichigo..- hablo la chica en sollozos interrumpiendo al peliazul- el...lo he perdido. Toda mi vida he vivido para él, todo mi mundo ha sido él, ha sido así por mucho tiempo. Siempre conserve la esperanza de estar algún día a su lado pero hoy lo veo tan lejano. Jure que nunca me daría por vencida y estaba a punto de conseguirlo, yo estaba segura que mi vida con el seria perfecta, ¡por que él es un hombre perfecto!...pero llego esa odiosa mujer a su vida, y ahora resulta que son una familia feliz, ¿y donde quedo yo?, yooo que he estado para el por todos estos años, yo nunca le he abandonado y he hecho hasta lo imposible por hacerlo feliz...maldita Orihime, ella nunca podría amarlo tanto como yo..-El chico quedo atónito con las palabra de la pelinegra, ¡estaba hablando de Orihime!, de su Orihime.

-¿Hablas de Orihime?, ¿Inoue Orihime?- cuestionó el chico, ¿quién podría ser esta mujer?

-¿Acaso le conoces?, es una maldita perr...

-No te permito que hables así de ella- Se apresuró a decir Grimmjow ante la mirada expectante de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con ella?-empezó a cuestionar- ¿son cercanos?

-Ella...-dudo un segundo- es importante para mí, y su hija también.

-Ya veo, le amas, ¿no es así?- el chico no respondió nada, su silencio le indicó a ella que sus suposiciones eran correctas- ¿no te sientes mal por estarla perdiendo?, ¡si no haces algo se quedara con Ichigo! - gritaba eufórica, Grimmjow lo único que pensó es que esa chica necesitaba ayuda, ayuda de un profesional.

-Mira no te niego que el regreso de ese tipo Ichigo me fastidio por completo la vida, pero tampoco me dejare vencer tan fácil.

-No, no, la tenemos difícil chico, mira esos dos...debemos hacer algo para impedir que estén juntos. Vamos, solo así podremos ser felices ¿no es así?- decía con mirada profunda para los ojos azules del chico.

-Yo, yo no me he dado por vencido con Orihime, estoy convencido que soy lo mejor para ella- decía decidido.

-¡Y lo eres!, pero si quieres conseguirla, no la tendrás nada fácil, debemos utilizar métodos efectivos, a mí me han funcionado antes, creo que debes probar también -el chico no podría estar más confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te digo que estos dos ya han llegado lejos, tienen una hija y eso nos lleva mucha ventaja pero estamos a tiempo- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo, y lo sacaba con cuidado, eran unas gotas raras.

-Mira, estas son mis medicinas, es medicamento controlado, una sola gota para ayudarme a dormir tranquila y controlar mi ansiedad. No hacen daño, pero si administras el doble de gotas a una persona puedes hacerle creer muchas cosas.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Yo lo he probado, incluso lo he hecho con Ichigo por eso es que no puedo repetirlo, podría sospechar si repite la experiencia, pero quien sabe, tal vez tu podrías probarlo con Orihime, así conseguirías estar a su lado- decía mientras tomaba las manos del chico y depositaba las gotas en su mano.

-¿Acaso estás loca?, yo no le haría algo así, de ninguna manera. Jamás le haría algo sin su consentimiento.

-No es necesario que le hagas daño, ella estará bien, solo puedes hacerle creer ciertas cosas, nada del otro mundo.

-Estas en un error mujer, eso no me traería nada bueno - dijo para ver como la chica se quedó unos segundo pensando para luego volver a desmoronarse en llanto- mira creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es alejarte un tiempo, no sé, puedes viajar o pasar tiempo con tu familia, seguro te lo agradecerían y eso te ayudaría a despejar tu mente de malos pensamientos.

-No, pero y que pasara si ellos...-pensó todo por un minuto más- bueno quizá tengas razón, este pueblo es horrible, no sé cómo aguantan vivir aquí sin nada que hacer -para Grimmjow esto era muy falso, en el campo había muchas cosas que hacer- me alejare por un tiempo, y tratare de despejar mi mente, pero tienes que prometerme algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que harás todo lo posible por tener a Orihime para ti, y que la alejaras de Ichigo.

-Eso me lo había prometido a mí mismo hace mucho tiempo.

El chico terminaba de contar esa parte de su historia pero debía seguir contando más de lo ocurrido después.

-Si Ichigo, si te estas preguntado que si Rukia uso esas gotas contigo hace unos años cuando te hizo creer que habían pasado la noche juntos solo puedo atinar a que si lo hizo, estoy más que seguro de ello- Orihime se llevaba de nuevo las manos a la boca y volteo a ver a Ichigo quien mantenía una mirada seria esperando a que Grimmjow continuará hablando. La chica sentía mucha culpa por lo sucedido hace 4 años, fue tan tonta al juzgarlo sin antes haber hablado con el.

-Estoy seguro, porque yo también las use con Orihime - Orihime no podía entender esas palabras, ¿de que estaba hablando Grimmjow?, estaba muy confundida. El no era capaz de hacer eso que decía, claro que no. Ichigo por su parte no pudo controlar más su furia y se fue directo al peliazul tomándolo del cuello.

-¿De qué estás hablando maldito?- Le grito Ichigo sin soltarlo.

-Use las gotas que me dio Rukia con Orihime- dijo sin mas, y no paso un segundo antes de terminar la frase cuando sintió el puño de Ichigo atravesar su rostro. El chico no hizo nada por defenderse y la sangre empezada a escurrir de su labio roto y de su nariz. Orihime grito a Ichigo que se calmara y trato de sujetarlo, Ichigo hizo caso a la voz de Orihime solo para que no se exaltará mas de lo que estaba, en su estado podía ser peligroso.

En el suelo Grimmjow se limpio un poco la sangre con su camisa y escupió la que escurría de su boca, trato de levantarse con cuidado pues debía seguir hablando.

-Escúchame Orihime, esto es lo realmente importante que tengo que decir. Cuando Rukia me dio esas medicinas lo único que pensé es que era imposible que yo las usara contigo. Tal vez no te harían daño severo pero aun así, en ese momento estuve a punto de tirarlas lejos y deshacerme de ellas pero algo muy fuerte dentro de mí lo impidió, eso fue mi miedo a perderte, y por alguna razón decidi conservarlas aunque me prometí que no las usaría. Sin embargo mi miedo siguió creciendo, cada minuto lo hacía y el día que me dijiste que habías decidido darle una oportunidad a Kurosaki mi miedo se había incrementado 100%, en ese momento no pude reaccionar, mi miedo me cegó y fue cuando pasó, utilice las gotas contigo como último recurso, pues no soportaba ver como lo más importante para mí, lo único que me quedaba se alejaba en segundos, tenía que hacer algo, era lo que me decía mi concienc...

-¿Estás consciente de que la drogaste y te aprovechaste de ella? ¡Podrías ir a la cárcel por ello!- gritaba un muy furioso Ichigo.

-Ichigo por favor, deja que continúe- rogó Orihime

-Nosotros...nunca estuvimos juntos, tú perdiste la conciencia en segundos, pues las gotas te hicieron dormir, pero por supuesto tampoco me atreví a aprovecharme de ti en ese estado, lo único que hice fue fingir, fingir y hacerte creer que habíamos pasado la noche juntos. En ese momento no pude ver, por mi miedo, lo equivocado que estaba. Cometí el peor error de mi vida, y ahora si te hice sufrir, desde ese instante yo solo había echado a perder toda clase de oportunidad contigo, ya no te merecía...Sin embargo algo en mi interior quería hacerme creer que no era así, que en verdad habíamos estado juntos, que tu habías querido que así fuera y que los bebés que esperas podrían ser míos, que tú y yo podíamos ser felices. Trate de engañarme a mí mismo, para alejar a ese miedo que seguía asechando. En mi engaño había encontrado algo de falsa paz, si falsa porque todo lo que había creado era una farsa, pero toda esta paz se quebró cuando empecé a observarte, como habías estado sufriendo tanto en silencia, por "el error" que pensabas habías cometido, cuando caí en cuenta de tu sufrimiento mi paz se quebró y sabía que no podía continuar con ningún tipo de engaño. Tenía miedo a perderte, aun lo tengo, solo que ahora comprendo que es demasiado tarde- Grimmjow se detuvo un poco para ver la expresión de la chica, sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero estos reflejaban paz, una paz verdadera. Ella ahora se sentía aliviada- Perdón Orihime, por hacerte sufrir, yo siempre quería protegerte de todo y termine por hacerte más daño que nadie.

-Grimmjow tu...siempre has sido como un hermano para mí, nunca te vi de otra manera- hablo la chica mientras lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas- me duele mucho que estés pasando por algo así, que hayas hecho algo así, y aunque yo nunca podré corresponderte de la manera en que tú me quieres yo siempre tendré un cariño especial por ti y es por eso que te perdono, yo no podría vivir con resentimientos contra ti, eres el tío de Suri, eso no cambiara para ella, y no tienes por qué alejarte de nosotras pero lo que si tienes que entender es que yo amo y siempre amare a Ichigo, eso es algo que tampoco cambiara nunca. Si esto no lo puedes entender, entonces si tendré que pedirte que te alejes de nosotros- Ichigo se mantenía cerca de Orihime, demostrando su apoyo pero miraba con desprecio a Grimmjow, para el no sería tan fácil perdonarlo. Orihime era una mujer demasiado noble y buena y eso es lo que había hecho que él se enamorara de ella desde la preparatoria.

-Yo no podría hacerte ya más daño, si él te hace feliz lo aceptare- dijo Grimmjow saliendo de casa de Orihime sin más. Sentía una tristeza en su interior pero también mucho alivio pues la chica ya no tendría que mortificarse más, había hecho lo mejor al hablar.

Ichigo aun sentía ganas de salir y golpear a ese tipo, de hacerlo pagar por el daño que causo a ambos, pero por Orihime contuvo esas ganas. Ahora había cosas mucho más importantes que eso.

Orihime e Ichigo se quedaron solos en casa -Suri por supuesto estaba durmiendo su siesta, ignorando por completo todo lo que pasaba- Ichigo tomo con fuerza a Orihime en sus brazos para tenerla en un fuerte abrazo, Orihime correspondió el abrazo. Uno que necesitaban, uno que demostraba su unión y amor.

-Te amo Orihime, dime que ahora si podremos ser una familia y estar juntos - Ichigo besaba los cabellos de la chica.

-Perdón Ichigo, yo...hace 4 años, te abandone, te juzgue sin razón, fui una tonta- decía a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-Por favor, no te mortifiques más por eso, lo que más quiero ahora es olvidar el pasado- dijo apartándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos- míranos ahora, tenemos una hermosa hija, y dos más en camino, no existe nada más que pueda desear más que permanecer así por siempre- dijo para besar sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso.

-Ichigo, te amo - fue lo único que atino a decir mientras lo abrazaba.

Ichigo miro el reloj.

-Aún falta más de una hora para que Suri despierte, deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo- dijo con sonrisa coqueta mientras jalaba la mano de la chica para dirigirla al interior de la habitación.

Una vez adentro Ichigo empezó a besar el cuello de la chica y esta desabotono la camisa de el a paso lento. Compartieron caricias y besos, demostrando su amor a cada segundo.

-Orihime, cásate conmigo - pidió Ichigo mientras besaba con pasión los labios de su amada. Orihime estaba a punto de contestar cuando Ichigo intervino- ¡espera!- le dio un tierno beso en los labios y fue a donde su pantalón, busco dentro de los bolsillos y saco una cajita negra. Luego se acercó a donde Orihime y abrió la caja a sus ojos para que pudiera ver el anillo dentro.

-Este anillo, significa mucho para mí, lo compre hace 4 años para ti, y estuve a punto de dártelo el día..-se detuvo un segundo- el día que te fuiste de mi lado, por razones del destino no pude dártelo ese día pero yo no quise deshacerme de él porque para mí significaba el amor que siempre te tendré- Orihime lo besó con todo el amor que le tenía, quería trasmitirle sus sentimientos con ese beso y el chico pudo sentirlo. Después de unos minutos así Ichigo puso el anillo en el dedo de la chica mientras ella derramaba lágrimas de felicidad que en segundos fueron acompañadas por las de Ichigo. Después de tantos años por fin lograban el sueño que tanto deseaban. Estar juntos para toda la vida.

 **Waaa *saca su pañuelo* estoy sentimental por el capítulo, creo que fue triste y lindo pero ya ahora si se acerca el gran final, me parece que el próximo será el último capítulo.**

 **Como lo ven fue una historia fue 100% ICHIHIME. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Pudo este capítulo recompensar lo sucedido con el capítulo pasado? Deseo de verdad que así haya sido. Espero sus comentarios y no se sientan muy mal por Grimmjow, ya veremos qué hacemos con él a fin de cuentas es un gran chico que solo cometió un pequeño error, creen que merece segunda oportunidad?**

 **Pleasee no olviden recomendarme su Fanfic IchiHime favorito, tengo muchas ganas de leer uno.**

 **Saludos a todos, amor y abrazos para todos. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ;)**


	23. Capitulo 23 Al final del infinito

**¡HOLAA UNA VEZ MÁS AMIGOS!**

 **Vengo una vez más por aquí para traerles este el último capítulo de mi primer historia (ahora si es el final, lo prometo, nada de bromas xD).**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABERLA LEIDO!**

 **Me encanto haberla escrito, fue un pasatiempo único y muy agradable de vacaciones (aunque para mi desgracia estas ya están por llegar a su fin T-T) y espero que el final que decidí darle les guste tanto como me gusto a mí. Advierto que pasan muchas cosas inesperadas pero me gustan mucho las sorpresas y sorprender. Me tarde un poquito en subir este episodio final pero la verdad es que estaba muy indesisa sobre cómo debía terminar (no sabía qué hacer con Grimmy jaja) pero ayer me puse a escribir y las ideas fluyeron por si solas, espero que el resultado sea de su agrado. Disfruten mucho del ultimo capitulo ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo sama y esta historia es escita por mi sin ningún fin de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretener al lector.**

 **Capítulo 23. Al final del Infinito**

-Tranquila Orihime, respira- decía un agitado Ichigo imitando la respiración adecuada que una mujer a punto de dar a luz debe tener.

La hora había llegado, después de casi 9 meses de espera- el parto se había adelantado- la pareja de pelinaranjas estaban a punto de convertirse en padres, por segunda y tercera vez pues los gemelos estaban ya por llegar al mundo.

Orihime se encontraba por ir a trabajar-pues ella no quizo dejar de hacerlo a pesar de las insistencias de Ichigo, pues prefería tomar la incapacidad por maternidad después del nacimiento de los bebés, estaba segura que lo necesitaría mucho más en ese período- cuando sintió un extraño liquido correr de entre sus piernas, había roto la fuente y por fortuna Ichigo aún estaba en casa para auxiliarla, no tardaron ni un minuto en tomar a Suri, quien aún dormía y llegar al auto para conducir al hospital.

Desde hacía 4 meses atrás la pareja había tomado la decisión de mudarse a vivir a Karakura de nuevo, pues aunque les iba muy bien en Karama y a pesar de que Ichigo tenía una permanente oferta de empleo en Tokio, ambos decidieron que necesitaban un nuevo comienzo, como pareja y nueva familia. Karakura, la ciudad donde crecieron y se conocieron, parecía una excelente opción para comenzar de nuevo. Isshin estaba feliz por esta nueva decisión aunque casi mato a Ichigo al enterarse de que ya era abuelo y no lo sabía- el pelinaranja había decidido no comentarle nada hasta ahora pues sabía que si lo hacia su viejo padre hubiera corrido a Karama y hubiera empezado a molestarle, además de que no quería informarle nada hasta asegurase de que Orihime estuviera a su lado de nuevo- pero luego de ver a Suri tan hermosa e inteligente- y según el muy parecida a su difunta esposa Masaki- todo resto de enojo con su primogénito fue sustituido por ternura y amor hacia las nuevas miembros de la familia Kurosaki.

Ichigo tenía su propio consultorio en Karakura pero por las tardes asistía a su padre en la clínica de él. Orihime había conseguido su cambio una vez más y aunque tardaron cerca de dos meses en darle la autorización de dicho cambio ahora trabaja como maestra en el kínder de Karakura de nuevo. Los dos estaban felices de haberse acomodado y de empezar de cero pero juntos en su vieja ciudad.

Suri, quien siempre había crecido como una niña feliz, era ahora la más contenta de todos con su nueva vida, pues además de ver a sus padres juntos y de saber que tendría dos hermanitos pronto ahora sus tardes en Karakura eran las más geniales del mundo. En las mañanas acompañaba a su mamá al kínder como de costumbre pero en las tardes recibía la visita- sin excepciones- de su tía Tatsuki, quien era la mejor amiga de sus padres desde hacía varios años y quien se había convertido en su gran compañera de juegos además de que la consentida en prácticamente todo. Tatsuki nunca se había enterado del embarazo de Orihime pues la chica estaba segura que de haberle dicho algo su querida amiga esta habría ido con Ichigo a reclamarle e informarle de su estado, cosa que en ese tiempo quizo evitar a toda costa. Por el contrario Orihime solía escribirle y hacerle llamadas de vez en cuando a Tatsuki para decirle que estaba bien aunque nunca quizo informar su ubicación ni el hecho de que era madre de una pequeña, por lo que cuando Orihime e Ichigo volvieron como una familia a Karakura Tsatsuki se sintió sumamente ofendida por la falta de confianza de su gran amiga, pero luego de las explicaciones y disculpas de la pelinaranja entendió en parte sus razones pero le dejo en claro que no estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión pues Orihime había cargado con muchas cosas sola y Tatsuki estaba segura de que hubieran podido evitar mucho dolor. Pero ahora todo pintaba para bien, Tatsuki se enamoró de la pequeña Suri en cuanto vio lo hermosa y tierna que era, además de que era hija de sus dos eternos mejores amigos, así que no pudo evitar sentir un enorme cariño con la pequeña apenas la conoció, así que desde que la nueva familia de pelinaranjas se había mudado a la ciudad Tatsuki visitaba a diario- luego de salir de su trabajo como entrenadora de Karate en un reconocido dojo- a Orihime para jugar con Suri.

De vez en cuando el tío Sado, viejo amigo de Ichigo, también les visitaba para jugar, viajando desde Tokio los fines de semana, él ahora era un gran Ginecólogo y estaba casado con Nel, una simpática y muy hermosa chica que conoció en la Universidad. La joven Neliel, de cabellos verdes y enormes ojos tenía un corazón muy grande al igual que Sado por lo que formaban una pareja muy linda, ella era maestra de preescolar como Orihime por lo que rápidamente pudieron entablar una gran amistad.

Yuzu y Karin eran otras dos jovencitas muy contentas por la nueva familia de su tan adorado hermano Ichigo. Las chicas estudiaban en la Universidad de Karakura, Karin se preparaba para ser Ingeniera en Mecatronica, mientras Yuzu estudiaba Lic. en Gastronomía. Las hermanas, ya todas unas adultas se habían convertido en lindas jovencitas y-para la mala suerte de Isshin- ahora tenían novio también, Karin salía desde hacía dos años con Hitsugaya su guapo compañero de clases, mientras Yuzu era novia de Jintan, el hijo de su profesor de la universidad, Urahara. Las gemelas adoraban a su pequeña sobrina Suri y eran las más felices de saber que Orihime esperaba gemelos pues no podían evitar sentirse relacionadas con los dos nuevos seres que pronto serían parte de la familia.

Orihime no podía creer que su vida fuera tan feliz ahora, durante los últimos 4 años había estado tratando de convencerse así misma que no necesitaba de Ichigo para ser feliz, pero la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos teniéndolo a su lado le hacían saber que había estado equivocada. Ella jamás olvidaría el día de su boda con Ichigo, dos meses atrás donde unieron sus vidas y ambos se juraron amor eterno. Fue una ceremonia sencilla pero muy hermosa. Orihime lució un vestido blanco y toda la iglesia había sido cubierta de rosas del mismo color. Suri había sido una pequeña damita y se veía hermosa con su vestido color perla y su corona de flores. Para ambos chicos y para todos los invitados fue una boda de cuento hadas que les permitió unir sus vidas para siempre.

Los dos se habían asegurado de invitar a todos sus conocidos a la boda, Grimmjow y Rukia figuraban dentro de la lista de invitados, pues luego de meditarlo un poco ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que querían compartir la noticia de su unión con todos, incluyendo a estas dos personas que para bien o para mal habían formado parte de sus vidas.

Rukia, según su hermano Byakuya, no había podido asistir a la ceremonia pues se encontraba fuera de Japón. La chica se había tomado un año sabático para recorrer buena parte del mundo y conocer nuevas experiencias, pues necesitaba vivir cosas nuevas ahora que había tomado la decisión de dejar ir a Ichigo. Byakuya era feliz de saber que su hermana por fin dejaba ir ese amor no correspondido y sabía que ese viaje era lo mejor para que se olvidara de toda amarga experiencia del pasado, pero lo que no sabía era que durante este viaje en su visita a Corea del Sur, había conocido al joven Renji de noble corazón y trabajador de un restaurant de fideos chinos mismo que le estaba proponiendo matrimonio en estos momentos, ¿qué si lo sabía Byakuya? tal vez lo sabrá dentro de poco, cuando su querida hermana regresará felizmente casada.

El amor era inesperado e impredecible.

Grimmjow había asistido a la ceremonia dudoso de poder resistir esa parte de la boda en la que se pregunta si hay alguien que osa impedir que la boda se lleve a cabo. ¿El seguía amando a Orihime?, ¿iba a realmente a permitir que esa chica se uniera con el cabeza de zanahoria de por vida? Orihime siempre seria alguien muy importante en su vida y él no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar en ese momento pero algo en su interior le pedía- o más bien le rogaba cual necesitad- que asistiera a esa boda. No comprendía ese extraño sentimiento pero tampoco olvidaría lo que sucedió dentro de él cuando el sacerdote encargado de oficiar la ceremonia había hecho la tan esperada pregunta:

-¿Existe algún impedimento para que esta unión se lleve a cabo?- preguntó el sacerdote al público que se encontraba presente. Grimmjow, quien vestía un elegante esmoquin en tonalidad gris oscuro, agudizó sus oídos al escuchar la pregunta, era la hora, su última oportunidad, ¿él había venido para esto no?, su sexto sentido lo había llamado a este lugar para algo especial, era su momento de actuar, aún estaba a tiempo.

-Es hermosa, ¿no es así?- preguntó una extraña voz a su derecha, el chico dudoso de que le hablara a él volteo su rostro despacio solo para quedar más confundido de lo que estaba. Una extraña descarga eléctrica había recorrido su cuerpo entero y trago seco cuando unos ojos, dueños de la voz que le habían llamado, se posaron sobre él para luego regalarle una tímida sonrisa.

-Esa chica que se casa es mi mejor amiga y el idiota de cabellos naranja también lo es, así que era inevitable que yo fuera madrina en la boda, ¿no es así?- hablo en voz baja pero con el tono suficiente para ser escuchado por Grimmjow. El chico ni siquiera era capaz de articular palabra, ¿quién era esta chica?, ¿por qué no salía ninguna voz de su interior cuando intentaba hablarle?, eso jamás le había pasado a él, ¿acaso se había vuelto más idiota? La chica le sonrió ante su aparente timidez.

-Me llamo Tatsuki ¿y tú?- preguntó amable la chica. Ella también desconocía lo que pasaba, nunca jamás acostumbraba iniciar conversación con un desconocido, pero algo en su interior le invitaba a hablarle. Ese chico era demasiado guapo, varonil y aunque la chica no quiera reconocerlo era el hombre más sexy que había visto en toda su vida. Necesitaba saber más de él.

-G..Grimmjow- tarareo su nombre sintiéndose estupido, la chica le regalo otra sonrisa más amplia y había extendido su mano en señal de saludo, en el instante en que el peliazul tomo la mano de la chica sintió de nuevo ese choque electrizante recorrerle su cuerpo entero, pero esta vez la chica también lo había sentido.

-Quedan unidos en santo matrimonio, el novio puede besar a la novia- dijo un alegre sacerdote dando permiso al novio de tomar a la novia. Ichigo unió sus labios a los de Orihime ante los aplausos eufóricos de sus invitados. Tatsuki también aplaudía y sonría feliz pues compartía la alegría de sus mejores amigos, pero a Grimmjow ya no le interesaba observar a los novios- que hasta hacia 8 minutos atrás le era imposible quitarles la vista de encima- pues ahora la chica de su derecha estaba ocupando ese lugar. ¿Qué había pasado?, ella no tenía la exuberante belleza de Orihime pero sin duda era hermosa, su cabello negro y largo- lo había dejado crecer por los últimos años hasta conseguir que llegara a la altura de su pecho- así como su fuerte mirada estaba consiguiendo hipnotizar al joven Grimmjow. Ninguno de los dos chicos que recién se conocían sabía lo que pasaría en un futuro pero ya tenían la certeza de que sería algo especial. Una vez más, el amor nos demostraba lo inesperado e impredecible que podía ser.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Una cesárea". Fue lo último que escucho Orihime antes de entrar al quirófano y empezar a ser sedada. Tenía miedo, era la primera vez que le intervenían quirúrgicamente, el parto de Suri había sido natural y deseaba que el de sus gemelos fuese igual, pero al llegar a la clínica luego de un ultrasonido rápido se descubrió que los gemelos no estaban en condiciones de un parto natural-por su acomodo dentro del vientre- y que de llevarse a cabo el mismo podría ser riesgoso para ambos. Ichigo no iba a permitir que se pusieran en riesgo así que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que se llevará a cabo la cesárea, incluso Orihime- aun con miedo- acepto que era lo mejor. Sado, uno de los mejores Ginecólogos que conocía Ichigo iba a ser el encargado de llevar a cabo la cirugía, en cuanto se enteró que Orihime necesitaría una cesárea e Ichigo le pidió que el fuera quien la operará no dudo en realizar un viaje de urgencia hacia Karakura, acompañado de su esposa Nel, quienes dejaron sus trabajos para estar en el nacimiento de los hijos de sus grandes amigos.

Durante la cirugía iban a estar presentes Ichigo e Isshin asistiendo en lo que se pudiera al doctor Sado. Orihime estaba nerviosa y preocupada por los riesgos que pudieran presentarse pero Ichigo le hizo saber que estaría a su lado y que todo saldría bien.

.

.

.

.

.

-Mira que hermosa es Hime, es igualita a ti- decía Ichigo emocionado sosteniendo en brazos a su nueva bebé cubierta por una sabana rosa. El chico estaba feliz de haber tenido una niña pues así ella seria compañera de juegos de Suri y tendría una amiga para toda la vida. Orihime se sentía un poco cansada pero muy feliz de tener a sus bebés sanos junto a ella.

-Creo que Ryu kun se parece a ti- le decía Orihime cuando vio a su pequeño en brazos fruncir el ceño mientras dormía -kawaii- pensó Orihime y le beso su pequeña frentecita. La pareja había tenido a dos bebes sanos, una pequeña de cabellos naranja claro y ojos grises, igual a Suri, a la que llamaron Kaori, y un pequeño de cabello naranja oscuro y ojos como los de su madre pero de ceño fruncido y expresiones prácticamente iguales a las de su padre al que decidieron nombrar Ryusei . Los dos eran hermosos y muy sanos y pronto su hermanita mayor vendría a conocerlos junto con toda la demás familia que los esperaba ansiosos. En un cuarto del hospital de Karakura por el momento los bebes dormían tranquilamente en los brazos de sus padres. Apenas tenían unos minutos de haber llegado al mundo pero sus padres ya los amaban como a nada.

-¿Te das cuenta Ichigo?, ya somos padres de 3 bebés, en casa todo será un caos, será difícil cuidar de los 3 y tenemos que estar atentos a ellos todo el tiem...

-Yo creo que aún podemos tener otro hijo- Orihime lo miro incrédula, acababan de tener dos bebes y ya pensaba en un cuarto- a fin de cuentas tenemos 4 brazos y solo 3 bebés ¿no?- le sonrió tiernamente y la chica no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa para luego darle un corto beso en los labios.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a la pequeña Suri, algo nerviosa, entrando acompañada de su tía Tatsuki.

-Suri no podía aguantar más tiempo para ver a sus hermanitos- dijo Tatsuki al momento de entrar a la habitación. Ichigo se acercó con Kaori en brazos donde Suri para que esta pudiera verla, Suri abrió sus ojitos sorprendida por el nuevo descubrimiento de su hermanita menor y pronto pidió poder abrazarla, Ichigo la dirigió al sillón del cuarto y una vez sentada le puso a Kaori en sus bracitos, Suri estaba contenta- dejando atrás el miedo de sus padres de que fuera a sentir celos o a sentirse desplazada- e Ichigo saco su celular rápidamente para tomar fotografías al bello momento de ver a sus dos pequeñas conociéndose por vez primera. Orihime sonrió ante la escena y Tatsuki ya había corrido a donde Ryu kun para poder sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

-Tengo que ser yo la madrina de estos pequeños, ¿de acuerdo?- anunció Tatsuki a los sonrientes padres.

Toda la familia había entrado ya a la habitación, Yuzu y Karin trataban de hacer sonreír a Kaori mientras Tatsuki seguía con Ryu en brazos e Isshin jugaba y consentía a su nieta Suri.

Grimmjow había llegado a la habitación con flores para la nueva madre, Orihime se sintió contenta de que el también estuviera compartiendo este momento tan importante con ella y fue la más feliz de saber que desde hacía dos meses atrás había comenzado a salir con su tan adorada amiga Tatsuki, pues sabía que ambos eran grandes chicos y como sus mejores amigos quería toda la felicidad del mundo para ellos. Ichigo por su parte también se sentía bien de ver que Grimmjow había abandonado por completo la loca idea de estar con Orihime y él fue el primero en decirle que Tatsuki era una gran chica y que cuidara bien de ella. Así la nueva pareja, había formado en dos meses una relación sólida, para ambos su encuentro siempre sería algo especial y ahora compartían un amor y muchos sueños para el futuro. Grimmjow se acercó a Tatsuki luego de felicitar a los nuevos padres y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego paso el a ser quien cargaba a Ryu kun, de inmediato muchos recuerdos de cuando Suri era bebé vinieron a su mente pues los gemelos se parecían muchísimo a ella.

-Tio Grimmjow, ¡ya soy hermana mayor!- decía orgullosa Suri ocasionando la risa llena de ternura de todos los presentes.

-Así es pequeña, ahora tienes dos hermanitos para cuidar y jugar- le dijo el peliazul con esa mirada de ternura con la que siempre veía a Suri.

-Haii- contestó sonriente la niña.

.

.

.

.

.

Con 4 meses después del nacimiento de los pequeños Ichigo y Orihime ya se habían convertido en todos unos expertos cuidadores de bebés, cambiando pañales y haciendo biberones a toda hora los padres ya estaban más que acostumbrados a darles el mejor cuidado a los pequeños.

Suri ya se encontraba en su primer año de kínder y todas las mañanas acompañaba a su mama a la escuela. Yuzu, como estudiaba por las tardes, era niñera en la mañana de los bebés cuando sus padres salían a trabajar, así que Orihime e Ichigo se sentían tranquilos de que los bebés estuvieran en buenas manos.

Al medio día Orihime llegaba de su trabajo con Suri, e Ichigo siempre venía a comer- a no ser que tuviera alguna urgencia en el hospital- la comida era hecha por una señora que Orihime había contratado para la limpieza y la comida, pues como ambos trabajaban no tenían mucho tiempo para hacerse cargo de la casa. Yuzu al medio día se iba para alistarse para la escuela por la tarde.

En la comida siempre estaba juntos y los pequeños bebés ya empezaban a probar gustosos sus primeras papillas. Los dos se habían vuelto hermosos y habían crecido muchísimo en sus primeros meses de vida, algo que hacía sentir muy contentos a sus padres

Ichigo alimentaba a la pequeña Kaori mientras Orihime lo hacía con Ryu, Suri veía contenta a sus hermanitos comer mientras comía solita su propio plato, de vez en cuando también quería ser ella quien alimentara a los bebés sintiéndose una enorme y responsable hermana mayor.

Luego de la comida Ichigo regresaba a trabajar pero siempre volvía por la tarde a casa y si era temprano aprovechaban para dar un paseo al parque, donde todos aprovechaban para jugar y relajarse. Orihime paseaba a los gemelos en carreola mientras Suri e Ichigo jugaban en el área de juegos. Eran una joven pareja muy unida y feliz a la vista de todas las personas en el parque, además de que ya eran conocidos por tener unos hijos tan bonitos y con un curioso color de cabello naranja, algo muy raro en su país Japón.

Por la noche tocaba la hora del baño, Ichigo era el encargado de bañar a los pequeños mientras Orihime preparaba algo para la cena, luego de haberse bañado y cenar todos se sentaban en la sala de la casa a ver una película o algo de tv. Los bebés en su sillita especial y Suri con sus padres en el sillón o aveces en el suelo. Esa era la rutina de todos los días, y todos los miembros de esa familia amaban cada momento en el que estaban juntos.

-Ya se durmieron- Decía Orihime en voz baja mientras volteaba a ver a los gemelos dormidos en su silla.

-Suri también se durmió- Dijo Ichigo mientras veía a Suri dormida en su pecho- voy a acostarla, y ahora regreso por los bebés- le dijo a Orihime mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de princesa de la pequeña Suri. Orihime no dejaba de pensar en lo excelente padre que era el pelinaranja, siempre estaba al pendiente de los niños y de ella y cuidaba que cada detalle estuviera bien para ellos, la chica se sentía dichosa de tenerlo a su lado pues él siempre le ayuda y apoyaba en absolutamente todo. Era muy afortunada, pensó.

Luego de haber acostado a los pequeños Orihime e Ichigo se quedaron solos en la sala y decidieron ver un rato más la tv pues aún era temprano, ambos estaban acostados en el sillón más grande mientras Orihime recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

-Gracias Orihime- dijo mientras besaba su frente.

-¿Ah?- contestó simplemente la chica, estaba casi a punto de quedarse dormida cuando la voz del pelinaranja había interrumpido ese momento.

-Que te amo mucho- la abrazo- y gracias a ti soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Ichigo...-se levantó un poco para observar la cara de su esposo, pero este le impidió decir algo más pues se apoderó de sus labios besándola con tanta pasión como si de un primer beso se tratara. Luego de unos minutos así se separaron por la falta de aire pero sus rostros seguían muy juntos, compartiendo ambos el mismo aire.

-Te amo Ichigo, siempre será así, eres el hombre de mi vida y así tuviera 5 vidas me volvería a enamorar de ti en cada una de ellas- volvió a unir los labios a los de su esposo, esta vez para no volver a separarse. Pues ahora eran dos almas unidas en una sola. El destino les había hecho muchas jugadas, pero el amor los había terminado por unir de nuevo.

El largo camino que habían recorrido había terminado con un final en el que ambos estaban juntos compartiendo ahora un amor infinito.

Fin.

 **Y bien…¿Qué les pareció?, ¿fue de su agrado?, ¿falto o sobro algo? Como verán decidí ser buena y darles un final feliz a todos los personajes del fic, así nadie termino sufriendo y nuestros queridos pelinaranja terminaron juntos como se lo merecían y como sé terminaran en el manga de Bleach3**

 **¿Grimmjow y Tatsuki?, no me pregunten de donde salió la idea porque en realidad no lo sé, fue algo espontaneo que salió mientras lo escribía y como ambos son de personalidad fuerte me pareció que podrían formar una linda pareja, a ver que les pareció a ustedes porque algunos me pedían que se quedara con Nel- cosa que no me desagradaba- pero muchos me pedían que no fuera así, ojala que la decisión que tome haya logrado complacer a la mayoria.**

 **Por cierto gracias a todos los que me recomendaron su fic Ichihime favorito, me divertí mucho leyéndolos. (Y gracias Cesarcastillo casi me haces llorar cuando me haces saber que este es tu fic favorito, gracias amigo!)**

 **Bueno no puedo irme sin antes agradecerles una última vez más el apoyo con este mi primer fic, por haberme leído sin haber tenido ninguna referencia de mi- sé que es difícil leer algo nuevo, cuando no se tiene nada para basarnos en la calidad del texto- por eso les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y apoyo, sobre todo a esas personas que me dejaban siempre su review, no tienen idea de lo mucho que disfrutaba leyéndolos, sobre todo cuando me decían que los hice enojar, reír o sorprenderse pues era una señal para mi de que la historia les estaba llegando y que realmente la disfrutaban; me regalaron muchas sonrisas a lo largo del fic, y se convirtieron en mi inspiración para continuar escribiéndolo, mil gracias por ello.**

 **QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE FIC A 3 personas en especial que nunca me fallaron para leerme: Kurosaki Orihime, Cesar Castillo Monroy y Ana BR.**

 **Y por supuesto también va dedicado a ti!, tú quien me está leyendo en estos momentos, muchas gracias, gracias por estar aquí después de 23 capítulos, 2 meses, 48,642 palabras y 109 páginas de Word letra arial tamaño 12 :p :D**

 **No quiero despedirme pues apenas comienzo mi etapa como escritora de Fanfiction, y por supuesto que estoy preparada para muchas historias más, por eso me gustaría saber si están interesados en leer un fic de algún otro anime en especial (pueden encontrar la lista de animes que he visto en mi Bio así como otros datos de mi), o si por el contrario esperan más historias de Bleach. Yo ya tengo muchas ideas en mente pero me encantaría escuchar su opinión. Mis vacaciones están a punto de terminar pero es posible que suba un nuevo fic dentro d dias ojala sigan estando para leerlo.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS, SALUDOS Y BESOS PARA TODOS :D**


End file.
